The Power Couple's Daughter!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Geneva Oliver is not like other girls her age for she goes to the Wind Ninja Academy and practice in the art of the Fire Ninja. When Lothor attacks the school and Geneva along with 3 other Ninja Students are the only ones left it is up to them to take on the Ranger Powers in order to protect the world and those they hold dear to them. HunterXOC on hold
1. Prelude to a Storm!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Rollerblade Park!

A young girl around the age of 17 was rollerblading down a railing with ease before she jumped into the air touched the wheel part of the rollerblades and the spinned around before leading on the ground and standing up straight from the land. The young girl skidded to a stop before taking off her helmet to allow dark brown hair with light brown highlights to fall down her back to her waist gracefully. The young girl was wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt, white mini shorts accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist, black mid-thigh length socks, a pink ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it around her neck, and white rollerblades with pink laces. She looked around before she spotted a young Australian girl not to far off waving at her making her smile before she skated over.

"Hey, Layla," the young girl greeted.

"Hey, Geneva," the girl named Layla greeted with a slight Australian accent.

Geneva smiled at her best friend before she looked at her pink watch that she had on her right wrist and almost freaked.

"I'm sorry Layla, but I have to go before I'm late," Geneva told her friend.

"Where do you always have to go?" Layla asked.

"I wish I can tell you, but I can't," Geneva answered her friend. "I'll call you later."

"You better," Layla growled playfully.

Geneva laughed before she gathered her things up and skated away pulling off some tricks while she was at it.

Blue Bay Harbor Park!

Geneva skated up to a blue van to see that a blond was at te wheel making her smile as she opened the back door and got in.

"Hey Tori," Geneva greeted.

"Right on time," the blond now known as Tori told her. "As all was."

Geneva took off her rollerblades and put on a pair of white tennis shoes with pink shoe laces as she laughed.

"You don't think I'm going to be like my Dad?" Geneva asked, "did you?"

"Of course not," Tori answered with a laugh as Geneva put on her seat belt.

Tori and Geneva talked as the waited for the boys to show up, but after about 20 minutes the boys were late.

"Where are they?" Tori asked as she looked at her watch. "C'mon."

"Boo!" a male voice said making both girls look over to see a dark skinned guy at the window. "You two miss me?"

"Dream on," both girls told him as he got into the van.

"Where's Dustin?" Tori asked before she saw a boy in yellow running towards them. "Late as usually."

"He seems to be late more then Shane," Geneva told the blond making her laugh.

"Oh hahaha," the boy told her, "that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You know I was kidding Shane," Geneva stated as she giggled.

All three of them looked back to at the boy in yellow.

"Awe, man," Shane groaned.

The boy opened the back door and got in making Geneva to roll her eyes.

"What's up dude?" the boy asked as he clapped hands with Shane before jumping over the back of the seat and into the front between Tori and Shane.

"Dustin," Geneva groaned.

"Oh, sorry," Dustin at once apologized.

It wasn't long till they were on the road.

"How can you guys be late every signal time?" Tori asked, "I couldn't pull that off even if I had planned it."

"Maybe because that your the reliable one," Shane told her.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked, "'the Reliable one'?"

"Look," Shane started, "in every group there are different groups of people."

"Totally true, yeah," Dustin agreed, "think about, uh, like, the Power Rangers."

Reina giggled while Tori just smiled with a slight laugh.

"Power Rangers?" Tori asked, "you've got to be joking?"

"I hate to disagree with you, Tori," Geneva cut in, "but the Power Rangers are truly a group of people." Tori looked at her in the review mirror like she was insane. "Take it from some one who was born and raised in Monster Central till the late eighties, early ninety. It was so bad that they had created a Monster attack alarm and they still use it till this day."

The others all laughed as Tori rolled her eyes, but Dustin went own though he smiled at Geneva.

"Okay, there's always, like the mellow, like, reflective dude," Dustin told her.

"And then there's the risk taker, the adrenaline guy," Shane said as he looked into the mirror and pretended to fix his hair. "That would, of course, be me."

"You a risk taker?" Geneva asked before she giggled. "That's funny."

"And then there's the graceful, kind hearted, and hot tempered one," Dustin went on.

"That of course is totally Geneva," Shane added making Dustin nod in agreement.

"Damn straight," Geneva told them, "and don't you forget it."

"And you, Tori," Dustin started, "you're, you're just the logical one."

"You guys have to lay off the comic books seriously," Tori told them as she drove onto a dirt road heading for the mountains. "Power Rangers? Whatever."

It wasn't long till they came to a stop where all four of them got out of the van and started to walk into the forest.

"This plays always creeps me out," Dustin told them.

"I heard that bro," Shane agreed.

"This is nothing to me," Geneva stated.

"You are so lame," Tori told the boys making the girl in pink to giggle.

Blue Bay Harbor Forest!

They all climbed over a fallen tree where they could see a waterfall up ahead.

"Dustin well you come on?"

"Right here," Dustin answered Tori.

Shane looked around them feeling a bit crept out with the silence.

"It sure is quiet here," he told the others.

"A little to quiet," Dustin agreed.

Geneva spun around when she heard movements from behind them to see a black blur go by.

"Did you see that?" Shane asked as he, too, turned around. The others all looked around when all four where knocked to the ground as a group of people in black with red, yellow, blue, and pink accents appeared before them. Geneva and the others all stood up facing them. "Let's do it."

The four friends pulled off their civilian clothes to reveal that they where all wearing the same thing as the group of people only Shane's has red accents, Dustin's has yellow accents, Tori's has blue accent, and Geneva's has pink accent. They got into a fighting stance before the group they where facing went at them and a fight broke out. Shane was a group with the same colored accent as him like the other three, but he wasn't doing so great and it was the same could be said for Tori and Dustin, however, Geneva was fairing a lot better then her friends were. In order to avoid two kicks to the head Geneva bind backwards and went into a back flip before she did some complicated arm movements.

"Ninja Fire Blast!" Geneva yelled as she thrust her hands out in front of her as a stream of fire shot from her hands knocking back the group she was fighting.

After she had knocked them down they stumbled to their feet and they all bowed to her as she bowed back before going to stand in front of the waterfall just as the others where brought forwarded.

"Let go of me, man," Dustin told the guy who pushed to stand next to his friend just as Tori and Shane joined them. It was then that they heard a hawk's cry before looking up into the sky to see one coming towards them. "Aw, man."

When they hawk landed it turned into a man wearing robes with staff in his hand looking at them.

"That's enough for today," the man told the other students who all took off. The man looked at Geneva before looking at three next to her. "Geneva go and have some tea."

Geneva bowed to him before turning to walk away, but not before mouthing 'Sorry' to the other three before she walked up to a waterfall and inside.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Geneva sat on a bench looking out over the training grounds as the man from before walked up to her. Geneva at once stood up and bowed to.

"Sensei," she greeted.

He smiled at her as he nod his head.

"I would like a talk with you," Sensei told her as Geneva stood up before they started to walk. "Geneva, you are the most advance Wind Ninja Academy student I have ever seen. So I have decided that you should be trained in Pai Zhuq." Geneva looked confused at this. "There you'll be trained to fight along side your Animal Spirit." Geneva started at him in shock of this. "Do you wish to train in their ways?"

"I would be happy to Sensei," Geneva told him as she bowed to him.

Sensei smiled at the young girl just as Shane, Tori, and Dustin walked up to them cleaned and wearing new Ninja uniforms. They all started to walking around the Academy.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year and yet you fall to see the importance of punctuality," Sensei told Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "I suggest you find away to change that before you return tomorrow or otherwise I'll have no choice, but to expel you."

"Wait you can't," Shane told him.

"You all have great potential," Sensei went on, "it would be a shame to wast it." The three all looked shamed. "Now go you must have other studies."

Shane, Tori, and Dustin bowed to him before they left leaving just Sensei and Geneva before a young boy in green walked up to them.

"I don't know why you put up with them," the boy said before he looked at Geneva. "Or you for that matter, Eva."

Geneva smiled at the boy.

"Well then Cameron," Sensei started, "I suppose that's why I'm Sensei and your the Sensei's son."

Sensei then looked up at the sky and spotted something making both Geneva and Cameron to look at him as he went to an open in the trees to get a better look.

"What's wrong Dad?" Cameron asked.

"Sensei?"

Sensei looked back at them with a smile.

"Don't worry you two," he told them before walking away.

Geneva let out a sigh before she turned to the boy.

"I have to catch up to Shane, Tori, and Dustin," she told him, "so I'll see you tomorrow Cam."

"Right," Cam agreed watching as Eva ran off.

Next day-Storm Chargers!

Eva sat in the back room with Tori and Shane watching a skateboard tournament on the TV as Dustin was working on fixing a Motocross bike for some one.

"Whoa," Shane said in awe as Tori over and handed Shane and Eva a cup. "Kick flip to 50/50." He looked at Tori as he pointed at the TV. "That's what I've got to learn for my video."

Just then a lot of clock alarms went off and all three in the back room went running out of it.

"Dustin!" Tori called.

"Heads up!" Dustin called to the owner.

"Dustin, your not going..."

Eva never heard what else she said to the Earth Ninja as she ran to the van with Tori and Shane before Dustin came running up to them.

Road!

"_This continued atmospheric disturbances has the weather services baffled_."

Eva let out a sigh as they drove down the road heading for the Academy.

"We on time?" Dustin asked.

"We're early," Tori answered as she looked at her watch before looking back at the road. "Hey, they look like they need help."

Eva looked out the window as the Van came to a stop to see two elderly couple trying to fix their broken down car.

"No way, Tori," Shane told her, "we can't."

"We can't just leave them here," Tori pointed out as they all got of the Van. "What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is if we're late something well defiantly happen to us," Shane answered, "and it's not gonna included fabulous prizes."

"Just two minutes dude," Dustin told him as he walked away with the tool box well Eva followed.

Together they all were able to help to the elderly couple fix their car before Dustin closed the hood and exchanged thanks and your welcomes with the two before walking back to the van.

"Hey, dude what if he's alarm clock didn't go off and he didn't even miss us?" Dustin asked as Eva got into the van before taking the tool box from.

"He's a Ninja Master Dustin," Shane answered, "they don't over sleep."

"Really?" Dustin asked before he got into the van.

Tori at once started it and they took off for the academy.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Shane, Tori, Eva, and Dustin all stepped through the portal just in time to see their school being sucked up into the sky.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"Somethings attacking the school," Shane answered.

They all fought against the wind that just ended knocking them down to see the school vanished into the air. They all quickly got up and looked around to see that the school grounds was completely destroyed.

"It's gone," Shane told them.

Eva rolled her brown eyes at that.

"Ok," Dustin said in panic voice, "I'm thinking Earthquake."

"When was the last time you heard of Earthquakes sucking buildings and people up into the sky?" Shane asked.

"Never," Eva answered.

"Right," Shane agreed, "never."

All four of them found a way down to the ground where they started to look around and saw flags with the Wind Ninja Academies symbol on them only there was red, yellow, blue, and pink.

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin asked.

Just then they heard rocks moving and then saw a hand which made Eva gasp.

"Whose that?" Shane asked.

"It's Cam," Eva answered as she ran over and the others followed her. "Help me get him out."

They all reached him and moved a few rocks before grabbing a hold of his hand.

"We got you," Tori told him as they all pulled him out. "Come on."

"Cam are you ok?" Shane asked once they got him out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cam answered just as there was a blast from behind them sending them to the ground causing Tori and Eva to gasp in shock. They all stood up and started to run as more blasts hit close by them. They came to what remained of the Wind Ninja Academy where Cam pulled up a door way. "Come guys! This way!"

No one argued with him as they all followed him down the stairs.

Ninja Ops!

"Cam what is this place?" Shane asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Just follow me," Cam answered.

Cam looked back at them before he dusted off his hands and placed them on a pad on the wall. The lights came on and a mainframe appeared shocking everyone.

"No way," Shane gasped.

"It's amazing," Tori agreed.

"Dude," Dustin said.

"I'm at a lost," Eva added.

They all walked in though Eva walked in next to Cam looking at the place with awe.

"Don't ask any question," Cam told them, "I can't answer them."

"What this is like some big secret?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane," Cam answered, "it's like some big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam," a voice told him as a mobile environment appeared.

They all walked over looking shock though Eva and Cam looked not shocked, but indifferent.

"Whoa," Shane said, "that big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah I know," Dustin agreed before he walked up to the rodent. "Doesn't really look like him though, huh? Expect for the clothes."

"My Father is not a rat," Cam told them, "he's a guinea pig."

"Dude," Dustin said as he turned around, "did...did he just explain why and I like..." Dustin waved his hand over his head and whistled. "Missed it."

"He's stuck," Eva told them.

"Stuck?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane," Sensei answered, "stuck. Observed." Sensei jumped over to the mainframe and turned it on to them a picture of a man in a mask. "This is Lothor. He was once a great Ninja. He was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that would do anything to take our plant for their own unless there are stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked.

"An excellent question Dustin," Sensei answered, "the morphers Cam."

Eva let out a sigh as the word Morpher.

"Father, your not serious?" Cam asked.

"We have no choice," Sensei told him.

"Geneva I understand, but this guys?" Cam asked, "I mean, them...their, well...their..."

"We're what?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "I don't like the way that sound." Shane turned to Dustin. "Do you?"

"Actually dude," Dustin answered, "I'm kinda of lost here."

"Now Cam," Sensei ordered.

Cam let out a sigh as he shooked his head before walking over and brought back a box and stood in front of Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Geneva.

"These's are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam told them as he opened up to the box to reveal four morphers inside.

"Yeah, right," Tori said.

"Yes, see, I knew it dude," Dustin cheered before he took one of the morphers. "I was right. Power Rangers are real."

"What ever," Tori told him as she tooked hers.

Shane and Eva took their Morphers and put them on.

"No way," they both breathed.

"Dustin, child of the Earth, true to your heart, you well embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger," Sensei told him who smiled, "Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you well become the Blue Wind Ranger." Tori smiled as well. "Geneva, passionate and fierce, you well be the Pink Wind Ranger." Eva smiled also, but she had bowed a bit to Sensei, "And Shane, reaching for the stars, you well command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger." Shane smirked. "From this point you'll be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the Earth."

They all stood at attention for a few awkward seconds.

"So what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked.

Eva let out a sigh as she walked over to Cam who smiled at her that she returned.

"Where's the switch?" Tori asked.

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin asked.

"No it doesn't have any games Dustin," Tori answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Defenders of the Galaxy," Cam whispered.

"And my teammates," Eva added.

Just then the monitor beeped to let them know that something was going on.

"Quickly," Sensei told them, "Lothor's army is attacking." They all looked at him. "You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!'."

Quarry!

"Hey!" Shane called as they ran onto the scene. "Looking for us?"

"It's them!" the blue creature yelled.

"Ok," Shane said, "Ninja Storm!..."

"Ranger Form!" Dustin told him.

"What was is it again?" Shane asked.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Dustin answered.

"_It's Ranger Form_!" Cam's voice sounded from the Morphers.

"Dude, watch and learn," Dustin told him, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Dustin begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Yellow Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in a plain with a Volcano in the back ground as he gets into his stance. "Power of Earth!"

"Oh, yeah baby, yeah," Dustin cheered before he looked at the others. "Well, I guess nobodies laughing at the comic book geek now are they?"

Eva giggled before she stood forward.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she shouted before she begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she gets into her stance. "Power of Fire!"

Shane and Tori looked at each other before nodding.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Shane begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Red Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in the clouds as he gets into his stance.

"Power of Air!"

Tori begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Blue Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on the water with a tidal wave in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Water!"

Together they all got into their stance.

"Attack!" the creature told the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers!" they all yelled, "Ninja Swords!"

All four of them pulled out their swords that was on their backs before Ninja Streaking. Tori, Shane, and Dustin took care of their own group of Kelzaks as Geneva took out her own group by using different ninja, martial arts, and gymnastic moves with ease. All four soon regrouped to face off the monster.

"Wind!"

"Power!"

"Rangers!"

"You were pretty impressive against the Kelzaks," the monster told them, "but you didn't think that was all we had did you?"

He attacked them and right before they hit the ground the activated their hang gliders.

"Hey, guys!" Shane called, "check me out!"

"Huh?"

"This is what I call getting some air!"

"We've got you covered!"

"Right behind you, Shane!"

"On your wing!"

"I'm going in!"

Shane went low and picked up the creature off the ground.

"No, no, no!" the thing cried, "put me down!"

"You got it," Shane said as he dropped the monster.

"I'm afraid of hiiiiights!" the creature cried before he hit the ground. The four Rangers jumped down to ground. "That's it!"

Together they all hit him with their Ninja Swords causing him to hit the ground.

"Hawk Blaster! Fired up!"

"Sonic Fin! Sound off!"

"Phoenix Bow! Burning hot!"

"Lion Hammer! Ready to roar!"

The creature freaked out as they all held their weapons at the ready. Geneva pulled back on the strings of her pink bow and aimed at him.

"I'm in the mood for a BBQ!" she told them making her teammates laugh before she let the strings go and an arrow made of fire hit the monster sending him to the ground.

"Beat this blue dude!" Dustin said before he slammed his hammer down on the ground sending the creature into the air and back to the ground.

"Ready for a work?" Tori asked, "and 1...and 2...and spin!" Geneva had to lean into Dustin while she laugh as the creature had to do as Tori said. "Work those abs! Work it! Work it! Work it! And Down!"

The alien hit the ground for the fourth time that day with a groan.

"Is it hot out here or is it just you?" Shane asked before he attacked sending the alien to the ground again. "Let's put it together guys."

All four rangers combined their weapons together.

"Storm Striker!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Ready?"

"Fire!"

Shane pulled the trigger on the weapon and the attack the alien head on.

"Letter days."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for stopping by."

All of their visors snapped opened as they regrouped with each other.

"That really just happened, right?" Shane asked as he pointed.

"I'm pretty sure it did," Tori answered.

"Now that...was AWESOME!" Dustin yelled.

They all cheered and laughed at their first victory.

Ninja Ops!

They were all back at Ninja Ops still in their Ranger Uniforms.

"HA!" Dustin started to shout. "I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers! And your like '_Nah, you comic book geek it's an urban legend, man_'."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shane said, "that wasn't me and Eva. That was Miss Fluid and Graceful over here."

"Alright, that was me," Tori said, "but..."

"You did well this time Rangers," Sensei told them, "but understand that there well be battles in the future. Lothor well not rest until the Earth is completely under his command or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."


	2. There's No 'I' in Team!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

Eva sat next to Cam as they watched the other three Rangers progress on his laptop. She had her head resting in the palm of her hand looking bored and tired. It wasn't long till she was about to fall asleep when she heard Shane yell causing her to jump about a foot into the air which got a laugh out of Cam that earned him a playful smack on the back of the head.

"Tori, Dustin!" Shane called out, "almost had it."

"Simulation over," Cam said as he powered down the device before looking at the others. "Well, that was below advantage." Cam then stood up with his laptop in hand. "It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relieve any of it."

"Rangers, you were lucky that this was only a simulation," Sensei told them when Cam left.

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Tori asked, "why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sensei answered, "tomorrow we well try again."

As Sensei backed flipped over the table Eva stood up and walked over to Tori and Dustin as Shane started to walk over to the mainframe.

"Come Tor, Eva," Dustin said as the three started to leave.

"What?" Shane asked, "where are you guys going?"

"Home, man," Dustin answered as they went to leave again.

"What?" Shane asked, "no way. Not until we get this right."

"Shane, if I'm not home soon my parents are going to freak," Eva told him, "and the least time I checked. It was only for you three not me."

"Sensei said we'll try again tomorrow," Tori added.

Dustin yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"And do if I don't sleep then tomorrow is just going to be a repeat of today," Dustin finished.

"That's why we got to keep practicing until you guys get it right," Shane told them.

Eva stared at him wide eyed in shock as Tori and Dustin stared at him in disbelief.

"Until _we_ get it right?" Tori asked.

"Look, that's not what I meant," Shane tried to reason.

"Oh, we know what you meant," Tori told him.

All three of them turned around to walk away before being grabbed by Shane near the stairs, but they pulled out of his grab.

"This is not Ninja School anymore," Shane told them, "this is the real deal and if your not welling to focus on what's important then..."

"Dude," Dustin said in disbelief, "if you think you can do a better job yourself then just go for it man."

"Well, maybe I will," Shane told hi.

"Fine," Tori said before she and Eva turned and walked out of the tunnel.

"Later dude," Dustin said as he followed them.

Oliver household!

Eva let out a sigh as she walked into the house that she lived in with her Mother, Father, and sometimes Brother. Eva closed the front door before she turned around to see two people standing in middle of the living room with not to pleased faces. One of them was a young woman who had placed her hands on her hips and the other a young man who has his arms crossed across his chest. Both of them where glaring at Eva which made her nerves that she was going to get grounded.

"Where have you been Geneva Oliver?" the young woman asked.

Eva almost flinched when the full name card was used on her.

"I was out with Shane, Tori, and Dustin so I lost track of time Mom," she answered.

"Don't give us that young lady," the young man sterned, "now where were you?"

Eva looked at the ground not knowing what to say the two adults in front of her.

"Answer your Father Geneva," her Mom told her.

Eva looked at them both. She knew that they knew about the Thunder Ninja Academy seeing as that was the academy her Brother goes to so why couldn't they know about the Wind Ninja Academy.

"I was with Shane, Tori, and Dustin at the Wind Ninja Academy," she answered.

Both of her parents gasped at this and shared a look before they looked back at her.

"There's a Ninja Academy here?" her Father asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Eva answered.

"Tommy," her Mom said looking at him.

"We were suppose to get a call from your Brother today," Tommy said, "do you know why he hasn't called?"

Eva's head snapped up at this and she all, but gasped.

"Jaden didn't call?" she asked.

"No," her Mother answered close to tears.

"Then that means..." Eva trailed off looking down right frighten.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Eva looked off to the side trying to hide her tears.

"A rogue Ninja attacked the Wind Ninja Academy the other day," she started to explain.

"Great," Tommy groaned, "another power hungry freak."

"Tommy," Eva's Mother growled before looking back their daughter. "Go on sweetheart."

"The only students left are Shane, Tori, Dustin, and I," Eva went on, "Sensei Watanabe and his Son Cameron also escaped captured." Her Parents shared a knowing look with each other. "All the Ninja students where taken and I'm think...no I fear that he has also tooken the Thunder Ninja Academy Students as well."

Her Mother gasped as tears fall down her face.

"Kim it's alright," Tommy told her.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim cried as she turned into his chest.

Tommy looked at his daughter almost feeling that there was something else.

"What else is there Eva?" he asked.

Once again Eva let out a sigh before she held up her left wrist where her Morpher sat. Tommy gasped when he saw it not knowing what to say or do at that moment.

"Oh great," Tommy groaned.

Eva let out a yawn showing that she was tired making her Father smile.

"Go to bed sweetheart," he told her.

"Ok," she said before walking up to her room.

After Eva reached her room she got dressed for bed and when her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Next Morning-Rollerblade Park!

It was the next morning and Eva was at the rollerblade park. A lot of the boys were checking her out as she pulled off Pro-Rollerblade moves with ease. Eva had even pulled off Ice Skater moves which really impressed some of the other bladers who had never seen anything like it. Among the crowd of on lookers a young girl with black waist length pulled into pigtails that has blue streaks watched in awe as Eva pulled off some tough tricks and moves that only Pros could do. The young girl noticed that Eva was wearing a white jean vest over a pink tight v-neck tank top, faded blue mini jean shorts accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black mid-thigh length socks, white rollerblades with pink laces, a pink bracelet on her right wrist, a black watch-like morpher with a phoenix symbol, and a pink ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent. She had never seen anyone do that before till now which made her smirk a bit figuring that it was time Eva got some compaction though she wasn't sure that she could match Eva's blading skills, but she was going to give it a try.

Motocross Track!

Just like how Eva was at the rollerblade park, Dustin was at the Motocross Track where he was testing his lap time. A young girl in scarlet motocross gear with black waist length pulled into a ponytail that has red streaks watched Dustin raced with a smile. She had to admit that he was good, but he just wasn't great yet and she had a way to test him.

Dirt Trail!

Shane was out for a jog unaware that a young girl with black mid-back length hair was riding her bike coming up behind him. He was trying to think and he thought that running would help clear his mind so he could think, but his head was still buzzen.

Rollerblade Park!

Eva bladed over to her things where she pulled out a bottle of water before looking over to watch the other bladers just in time to see someone she had never meet before pulling off a move that Eva had learned when she was only 5-years-old with so much ease that the new girl made it look easy. Eva was watched in shock as the girl pulled off that most Pros could do before smirking at the fact that she now has some compaction. Eva put down her water bottle and bladed back to the ramp that she was on earlier. Every blader was now watching the two girls pull off Pro moves with such ease that it looked like they never had a problem. It was then that Tori pulled up in her van before walking over to the ramp to see what was going and watched in awe as Eva and a young girl pulled off tough tricks.

"Oh whoa," Tori breathed.

A young boy who was standing next to her laughed as he shocked his head.

"Your new to the blading thing aren't you?" he asked.

Tori looked over at him to see that he had a resemblances to Eva, but looked like a young version of her Father only with short hair.

"Yeah," Tori answered, "I'm a surfer."

"That's cool," the boy said, "I'm into Motocross, but because my older twin Sister is into rollerblading so I know a lot about it."

"That's awesome," Tori smiled at him, "your new here aren't you?"

"You can say that," the boy answered, "I only come to visit my Parents and Sister every now and then cause I live with my Aunt and Uncle in Reefside."

"Why aren't you living with your parents and Sister?" Tori asked.

"I'm going to school in Reefside so my Parents allowed me to stay with my Aunt Hayley and Uncle Billy if I call to check in and/or visit every now and then," he answered.

"That's great," Tori said with a smile, "I'm Tori Hanson." Tori held her hand out. "And you are?"

"Jaden Oliver," the boy answered as he shook her hand making Tori looked at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Is your sister Geneva Oliver?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Jaden answered, "how did you know?"

"I'm a friend of Geneva's." Tori answered him.

"Well, I have to go," Jaden told Tori.

"Why?" she asked, "aren't you going to say hi to your Sister?"

"To be honest she doesn't know that I'm here," Jaden answered, "and I would like to keep it that way. Eva maybe older then me, but she is still my Sister."

"I understand," Tori said.

Jaden gave Tori one last smile before walking off. Tori watched him leave before she looked back at the two bladers to see that Eva was looking after Jaden, however, she shooked her head and went back to blading. When Eva finally stopped she got down from the ramp and bladed over to Tori who sat by her things. Tori handed Eva her water battle and towel as she grabbed Eva's backpack, but the girl from before bladed up to them as they were putting Eva's things in the van.

"Hey," the girl greeted.

"Hello," both Rangers greeted back.

"I'm Reina Chan," the girl said as she held out her hand to Eva. "And you are?"

"I'm Geneva Oliver, but everyone calls me, Eva," Eva answered as she shooked Reina's hand. "This is my friend Tori Hanson."

"Nice to meet you," Tori said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Reina returned the smile with one of her own.

Eva replaced her white rollerblades with pink tennis shoes with white shoe laces as the three girls talked.

Motocross Track!

The dark haired girl smirked before she put on her scarlet helmet and took off onto the track easily over taking the other racers before she blew past Dustin without even trying that cause the Yellow to basely lose control cause of his shock. When she noticed this the young girl at once stopped and turned around to help him quickly, but as she ran over to him, she pulled off her helmet and let her hair fall down her back. Some of the guys gave her dirty looks from glares to lust, but she went over to Dustin just as a young red haired woman did.

"Are you alright Dustin?" the red headed asked.

"Yes," Dustin answered, "I'm fine Kelly."

"I'm so sorry," the dark haired girl apologized at once. "I didn't mean for you to run off the track."

Dustin looked at her and all, but gasped in shock as he noticed that racer was female.

"That's ok," Dustin said as he recovered quickly. "Um...I'm Dustin." He held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Rita Chan," the dark haired girl answered as she shooked his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dustin."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Dustin said with a smile.

It wasn't long till Reina, Tori, and Eva walked up to the three.

"Hey, Tori, Eva," Dustin greeted.

"Hey, Dustin," the two girls greeted back.

"I would for you two to meet Rita Chan," Dustin introduced, "Rita this is Tori Hanson and Geneva Oliver, but as you could tell she's known by Eva."

"Hi." "Hello."

"Are you two related?" Eva asked as she looked back and froth between Rita and Reina.

"Yeah," Reina answered, "we're twins."

"Identical twins," Rita confirmed.

"That's cool," Dustin said with a smile.

Just then four guys walked up glaring at Rita who had smiled back at Dustin and it was Kelly, Eva, Reina, and Tori that noticed them and all four girls shared a look.

"Hey!" one of the boys said with a growl.

Rita and Dustin looked at them wondering what they wanted.

"Yeah?" Rita asked.

"The track isn't any place for woman," another growled, "so go back to the kitchen where you belong."

Tori and Eva's mouths dropped in shock ten folds before that shocked look turned to daggers.

"Leave her alone," Tori growled.

"She can be on the track if she wants to," Eva added.

"I actually enjoy cooking so thanks for the nicest compliment that has properly ever came out of your mouth," Rita told the boys making Tori and Eva to giggle.

"You girls stay out of this," the third sneered, "unless you want us to teach you a lesson."

Dustin glared and his Big Brother side came out as he moved to stand in front of his two female friends.

"Don't you even..."

"Hold on Dustin," Eva said noticing a black jeep just pulling up.

"Yeah, let them continue Dustin," Tori agreed as she, too, noticed the black jeep and the man getting out of it.

When Tommy got out of his jeep he noticed right away a glare down between Dustin and four guys and that Dustin was standing in front of Tori and Eva. Tommy raised an eyebrow before he noticed Kelly flashed him a look that plain said 'help' when she noticed him making Tommy to run over just in time to hear the last of the four boys.

"You girls are good for nothing, but cleaning the house, cooking, and having kids," the fourth added in, "so do us males a favor and go back to the kitchen."

Tommy's eyes turned to slits, but they got narrow when the first guy looked at Eva and Tori in a funny.

"Well, it would seem that theses two are good for more then cleaning the house, cooking, and having kids boys," he said before he pushed Dustin out of the way and stood in front of Eva. "Why don't the two of us go back to my place and have some fun?"

Eva and Tori looked at each other before smirking and then looking at Tommy.

"Hi Daddy," Eva greeted making the four guys freeze up.

"Hello Dr Oliver," Tori greeted back.

"Hello girls," Tommy greeted the two.

The four boys turned to around see Tommy glaring at them and they noticed that Dustin was next to him also with a glare that only a Yellow Ranger could give.

"I think you boys have said enough," Tommy told them in a calm, but deadly voice.

"So leave now if you know what's best of ya," Dustin added also in a calm, but deadly voice.

"Oh, and hit on my Daughter and her Friend like that again and you just might not see the sun again," Tommy growled as his eyes flashed green.

The boys now scared for their lives took off running like the devil was after them making girls laugh.

"Well, Dustin Tori and I have to go," Eva said once she over came the laughing fit. "I'll see you at home Daddy."

Eva walked up to her Father and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Tori, Dustin and her run towards Tori's van and left heading for Ninja Ops.

Blue Bay Harbor Park!

Shane was now skateboarding though the park thinking back to the other night and what he side to his three friends and teammates. Shane was to busy thinking that he didn't notice a young girl with black mid-back length hair in front of him on a bike till it was to late and they crashed into each other. Shane got up quickly ran over to the young girl looking worried.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

The young girl got up and dusted herself off before looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm fine," Yukie answered in a same what tamed toned.

"That's good," Shane said with a smile, "I'm Shane Clarke and you are?"

"Yukie Chan," the girl answered with a smile, "it's nice to meet you, Shane."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Yukie agreed.

"I...um...have to go, but I hope to see you around," Shane told her.

"Yeah, I have to go, too," Yukie agreed again, "sisters, you know?"

"I have an older Brother," Shane answered, "so I understand what it's like growing up with a sibling. Well, see ya."

"See ya."

Shane got back on his skateboard and took off as Yukie looked after him before she got back onto her bike and left as well.

Ninja Ops!

All three Rangers walked into Ninja Ops without Shane looking down and upset though Dustin was a bit angry. Cam noticed them walking in and closed a program that he was working when he noticed them walking in.

"Where's Shane?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dustin answered the computer guineas, "properly out saving the world single-handly."

"Yeah," Tori agreed as she and Eva sat down at the table.

"It must be nice being a one man army," Eva finished with annoyances.

"Each piece has it place," Sensei said making the two girls to look at him, "Shane well learn, but you must help."

"That's the problem," Tori told Sensei, "he won't let us help him."

"He well," Sensei told them, "give him time."

Tori and Eva looked at each other before they both groaned. It wasn't long to the alarms went off.

"What's up Cam?" Tori asked as the three ninjas walked up.

"It's Shane," Cam answered, "and some weird magnet head...thing. I hacked into the police surveillance cameras, when I saw the energy reading was off the charts."

"We better help him," Tori told the other two.

They nodded before they went to run out.

"Wait!" Sensei called making them to stop, "I well let you know when it is time."

The three rangers looked at each others before looking back at Sensei. The three teens all walked back over to Cam to watch the fight.

"_Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha_!" Shane shouted as he begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Red Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in the clouds as he gets into his stance. "_Power of Air_!" Eva let out a sigh as she watched the fight. "_Get ready to be recycled_."

"_What's the matter ranger_?" the Magnet head asked, "_your friends not sticking with you_?"

"_I told you, I don't need them_," Shane answered.

"_Have it your way_," the Magnet head told him.

"_I always do_!" Shane yelled.

Eva flinched as Shane was sent backwards into a car and other things hit him.

"_I can't handle this alone_," Shane said, "_Tori! Dustin! Geneva! I need your help_!"

"Now?" Dustin asked as he turned around.

"Now," Sensei answered.

The three of them all stood behind Cam.

"Let's do it," Tori told them making them nod.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Tori begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Blue Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on the water with a tidal wave in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Water!"

Dustin begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Yellow Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in a plain with a Volcano in the back ground as he gets into his stance.

"Power of Earth!"

Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Fire!"

Abandon Warehouse!

Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers appeared in color streaks and kicked the thing away from Shane.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked when they landed.

"Yeah," Shane answered, "fine now."

They all regrouped when Shane was able to move and their visors snapped opened.

"You guys came," Shane said in shock.

"Of course we did," Tori told him with a smile.

"I can't believe I was such a jerk," Shane stated.

"Oh, I totally can," Dustin teased.

"Dustin," Tori said as she smacked him on the arm.

"Nah, nah," Dustin laughed, "I'm just bustin on ya, bro."

"Look we know your great at this stuff," Tori told him, "just don't forget your not alone."

Eva walked to stand next to Shane and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're always going to be here for you, Shane," she added.

"I know," Shane told them, "and right now, you have no idea how glad I am about that."

Just then the creature throw something metal at them and they all fell into defensive stances as their visors snapped shut.

"Pardon me? I haven't finished destroying you yet."

"Oh, yeah?" Shane asked

"Think again," Dustin added.

"Dream on," Tori chimed.

"Tin head!" Eva finished.

"New plan," Shane told them, "Ninja Air Assault!"

Shane kicked him multiple times which sent the creature flying out the warehouse. The four rangers followed and attacked him with their Ninja Swords, but he sent them to the ground.

"I'm so over this guy," Shane told them.

"Why not just give up already?" the creature asked before attacking and once again the rangers ended up on the ground. "I'm all charged up."

"Look," Shane told them, "he's energy center!"

They all looked to see green lighting move to the center of his chest.

"I see," the girls informed him.

"Let's take it out!"

"Good-bye rangers, it's been fun." The Mad Magnet attacked them, but they quickly got out of the way and pulled out their weapons.

"Lion Hammer!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Phoenix Bow!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Put them together and what do you get?" Tori asked as they combined their weapons. "Storm Striker!"

"Kids don't try this at home," Dustin said as he took the lead with the others behind him. "Fire!" A weight of about 100 ton appeared. "Bye-bye."

They all celebrity, but it was short lived when the monster came back 30 feet taller then them making Eva to groan.

"Bigger is better," the thing cheered.

"No way!"

"This is Angel Grove all over again," Eva groaned.

"What well you do pathetic ranger ninjas?"

"Looks like you put on few."

"You might want to try staying away from Cabers."

"Look out!" Tori and Eva yelled.

"Watch your step!"

The creature tried to step on them, but the four rangers quickly dodged his foot.

"Now we're in trouble," Shane said.

"Big trouble," Tori agreed.

"And this is just the beginning," Eva informed them.

They all dodged again as he made swap at them.

"_Rangers listen closely_," Cam's voice sound over the morphers. "_Hidding in a subtarain hanger as four powerful assault vehicles. Now that Lothor as raised the stakes we have no choice, but to call upon them. Guys I'm sending you some big time backup_." Eva rolled her brown eyes as four Zords appeared. "_The Hawk Zord, the Dolphin Zord, the Lion Zord, and the Phoenix Zord. They materialize through holographic portals and I have adapted them to operate under your command using your inner Ninja Powers of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The Zords are equipped with an arsenal of state of the art weaponry that you can access using the Power Disks on morphers. I'll be sending you new Power Disk as you master each skill level_."

"The Hawk Zord is all mine!" Shane cheered.

"_That's right Shane_," Cam agreed, "_you pilot the Hawk Zord_." The Hawk Zord come flying into view. "_Tori, use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord_."

The Dolphin Zord was under water as it to came into view.

"Well that makes since," Tori said.

"_Dustin, you'll have control over the mighty Lion Zord_," Cam went on.

The Lion Zord was ease to spot over the buildings.

"That's massive dude," Dustin stated.

"_And Geneva, the Phoenix is yours to command by using your Power of Fire_," Cam finished listing off.

A pink bird appeared over the Hawk Zord scratching a soft melody.

"Dad and Mom are going to have my head," Eva groaned.

"Whoa."

"Well, there's flashy new rides."

"Awesome."

"I knew he was up to something," Dustin told them.

"Can we get back to work?" Tori asked.

"Let's do it," Shane answered.

All four jumped up into their respectable Zords.

"_Whoa, check it out_?" Shane asked, "_pretty cool_."

"_Dude, I've got set warms_," Dustin laughed.

"This is sick man."

"_Alright, let's bring it_."

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" the Mad Magnet asked, "I'm a magnet!"

The magnet head sent things at them, but they just kept moving through.

"_Hey, Ev_a!" Shane called.

"Yeah?" she asked from her Zord.

"_Let's fight fire with fire_!" Shane answered.

"Your own."

"Flame Attack!" they both said as their Zord where covered in flames.

They went in and circled around the alien.

"_Check out these turbos man_," Shane said, "_I'm fired up_."

"This gives Forest Fires a whole new meaning," Eva agreed.

"_Surf's up, dude_," Tori's voice came in. Shane and Eva pulled out of there when Tori came up with a wave of water behind her. Eva laughed as the Dolphin Zord pulled off some dolphin moves. "_And he is all washed up_." The Zord then sent the magnet flying with it's tail. "_She shots, she scores_!"

"Good for three," Shane told her.

"_Wow, Dolphin victory dance,_" Tori said as the wave vanished almost like it was a hologram.

"How do you like this?" the magnet asked as he grabbed Tori's Zord.

"_No he's got me_!" Tori yelled.

"_Hang on_!" Shane yelled before he was cought to.

"Pretty birdie."

"_Hey watch the fin_!"

"Tori, Shane!" Eva yelled feeling a bit scared for her friends.

"_Dustin_!" Tori yelled.

"_Guess it's up to me_," Dustin said, "_I pick...you_!" Dustin hit one of the buttons. "_It's the lion tornado blast_!" Eva let out a sigh as Dustin's Zord started to start up a sand storm of some kind. "_Now that's what I call blowing chunks_."

The magnet had no choice, but to let go of both Tori and Shane.

"_Thanks Dustin_," Tori thanked, "_you rock_."

"_Good job Dude_!"

"_No Problem_!" Dustin told them, "_now let's show him some real muscle...after burners_!"

Dustin hit him which caused him to blow up, but Eva knew that something was up as the others cheered thinking that it was over, however, he reassembled himself.

"I'm back!" "_Oh man_!" Dustin yelled in frustration. "_What's with this_?"

"_It must be his magnet personality_," Tori answered.

"_Great I don't know what we're going to do now_," Shane told them.

"_Thank_."

"_Yeah_."

Just then they all heard scream making the three primary rangers to look over at the magnet it to see him holding Eva's Zord and was thrashing her like there was no tomorrow.

"_EVA_!" the three yelled.

"TORI, SHANE, DUSTIN!" Eva screamed.

"_We have to help her_," Tori told the two boys.

"I agree," Dustin second.

"_But how_?" Shane asked, "_he'll just keep coming back. How do we defeat him_?"

"_Yes Shane, you do know_," Sensei told him, "_feel what's inside you. Your ninja powers well help to guide you_."

"_The scroll_," Shane said as realization hit him. "_One has the strength of three_."

"_Good idea_," Dustin told him.

"_Alright..._"

"_Let's do it_!"

Eva watched in awe as their three Zords combined into a MegaZord.

"_We did it_!"

"_It's a MegaZord_!"

"_Mega cool_!"

"_Mega fools_!"

Soon they heard Eva cry out as the magnet threw her Zord onto the ground.

"_Eva_!" she heard her friends cries.

"I'm fine guys," she told them, "just show this thing what you can do."

"Now try this!"

Eva was in awe as the MegaZord walked through the attack that hit them.

"_Cam what next_?" Shane asked.

"_This is all I got_," Cam answered, "_make it last. Follow the cues on your prop screen. Disk well activate your next power level_."

"_Guys_," Shane said, "_do what I do. Inserting Power Disk in sphere drive_!"

"_You got it Shane_."

"_Activating Power Sphere...now_!:

Both Tori and Dustin followed Shane's lead and did what he did.

"_Power Sphere..._"

"_Activate Serpent Sword_!"

Eva watched from the side lines as her fellow rangers finally took out the magnet head making her laugh as they cheered. What the four rangers didn't know was that on a near by roof stood three people in different colored suits.

"Their not bad," the one in a sapphire suit told the others.

"I have to agree with her," another one said only she was in an orange suit.

"Let's go," a third one told them, but this one was in scarlet.

The other two followed her lead before they Ninja Streaked.

Ninja Ops!

They all stood in Ninja Ops waiting for Cam to speak.

"All the people are back to normal," Cam told them.

"We get Zords," Dustin started, "how stoked am I?"

"You have to remember Dustin that their not toys," Eva told him with a laugh.

"Eva is right," Sensei spoked making them turn around, "as ninjas you should know to never escalate a battle."

"No, that's cool with me."

"Now you have learned to work as one the balance of power well always be on your side," Sensei told them as he put the last puzzle in place.

The four rangers all leaned in to get a look at it to see that it was of the MegaZord and Eva's Phoenix Zord making them to laugh a bit.

Storm Chargers!

Tori, Shane, Eva, and Dustin all walked into Storm Chargers where they saw three girls all talking to Kelly. For Tori, Dustin, and Eva two of the three girls they recognized for Shane was only one of the three girls. The four of them walked up and the four girls looked over at them.

"Hey," they greeted.

"Hey, the four girls greeted back.

Shane introduced Yukie to his friends while his friends introduced Rita and Reina to Shane. They all got to talkin and soon found out that they had no where to stay so Eva afford them them to stay at her place so the four girls left the store to head over to Eva's home.


	3. Beauty and the Beach!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

The Beach!

Yukie, Reina, Rita, and Eva all watched as Tori surfed the waves. Eva was wearing a hot pink bikini, Reina was wearing a sapphire bikini, Rita was wearing a scarlet tank top with a pair of white shorts, and Yukie was wearing a large red t-shirt over an orange one piece. Eva was the one who noticed that Shane was talking to a surfer boy which made her curious about what they where talking about. It was then that Tori walked up to them carrying her surfboard did she notice the guy.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked when Shane walked up to them.

"Uh, some guy couldn't stop talking about you," Shane asked, "about how cute you are, how he wanted your phone number."

"Wow, wow," Tori said in shock, "stop, rewind. Super cute surfer hottie was asking about me?"

"Dude," Shane answered, "man, it was so lame."

"And you let him leave?" the five asked while Tori smacked him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Shane asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to meet?" Tori asked, "see if he wanted to hang out some time?"

"Your kidding right?" Shane asked as Tori shocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"This is just froth proof that your a complete doofes," Tori answered.

"Do yourself a favor Shane and stop while your ahead," Eva told him.

"We've gotta meet Dustin," Tori said.

The five girls walked away from Shane not at all amused at what he did and pulled.

"Seriously, I can go find the guy," Shane called out to her.

Storm Chargers!

The five girls walked inside of Storm Chargers talking not even noticing Shane and Dustin. Tori grabbed some shorts and walked up to the front with Eva where Dustin meet them at while the other girls where looking around.

"Hey dudes," Dustin greeted, "you know, Shane thinks your mad at him."

"Whoa, I guess that's why he gets the red suit," Tori said.

"Well, what happened?" Dustin asked, "I mean, it didn't really sound like a big deal to me."

Eva looked at Dustin with shock as Tori turned around. "You don't it either," Tori told him, "I'm a girl, g-i-r-l."

"Yeah, I get that," Dustin said, "I know, but, like, you and Eva are not like a girl-girls..."

"You two are like a guy-girls," Shane finished.

Eva stared in shock at the two boys while Tori got ready to hold back the Pink Ranger who was now glaring at the Yellow and Red Rangers.

"You did not just bring me into this?" she growled.

Shane and Dustin looked at each other a bit freaked, but Kelly walked up.

"My advice for you both," Kelly started, "stop trying to make it better cause it's only going to make it worse." Kelly turned around to face Tori. "This just showed up for you."

Kelly handed Tori a blue envelop.

"That's weird," Tori said as she opened it, "from where?"

"Don't know," Kelly answered, "just found it out back."

Tori pulled out a card and opened it.

"Hey, what's it say?" Shane asked.

"Girls Sport magazine saw me surfing," Tori answered, "and they want me for a photo shot. An article about Beauties of the Beach."

"Hey, it's that the one where they have like these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Tori answered as she looked at him, "so?"

"Okay, uh, we'll go back to silent mode now," Dustin told her as he pulled Shane away.

"So are you going to do it?" Kelly asked.

"I want to show them that I'm some dopy tomboy," Tori answered.

"Hope that's a good enough reason," Kelly told her before walking off.

Ninja Ops!

"Is that a good enough reason to do the Photo shoot Sensei?" Tori asked as she and Eva sat in Ninja Ops waiting for an answer.

"A ninja's powers flows through them deep within their being," Sensei said, "these inner strength can help you in all situations."

"Your no help, you know that," Tori said with a smile.

Eva giggled while she shooked her head.

"There's a differences between helping some one and deciding for them," Sensei told her.

Tori and Eva both walked out leaving Cam and Sensei alone.

The beach!

"Are you sure you want to do this Tori?" Eva asked her blond friend as they walked

"Yes," Tori answered, "Shane and Dustin need to learn that we're girls and therefor we'll end up falling for boys or think about boys."

Eva giggled as they came up on the meet sit where they saw Yukie waiting for them.

"Yukie?" Eva asked as she walked up to her.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to give Tori support and you?"

"Same."

The two girls looked at Tori who was looking at invite.

"Is this the right place?" Tori asked.

They both walked towards the trailer unaware that they were being watched by three figures in suits.

"This waiting is getting old," the one in Navy said.

"Chill, we have to do this right," another in Crimson stated.

"With you bro," Navy said.

The one in white said nothing, but just kept an eye on Eva till Crimson spoked up.

"So which one is the Pink Ranger?" he asked looking over to White.

"The dark haired girl in pink," he answered.

All three looked back at the two girls before they Ninja Streaked away.

"Hello," Tori called, "any body here?"

Just then two girls walked over the trailer. Eva gagged when she noticed that one of them was wearing a bit of pink and that her hair was pink as well.

"Hello," the brunette greeted.

"Hi," Tori greeted as she felt a bit nervous and the two girls walked up to them, "I'm Tori."

"My aren't you...ordinary," the brunette said, "let's see if we can't do something about that?"

Just then the pink haired girl noticed Eva and Yukie standing near by she walked up to them.

"I love the pink," she told Eva.

"Thanks," Eva said a bit unsure.

The pink haired girl then turned to Yukie.

"Come with me," she told her, "let's see if we can't do something for that hair of yours."

Yukie was dragged off by the pink girl and not the trailer with Tori leaving Eva alone outside feeling a bit unsure about the photo shoot. Eva didn't have to wait long till Tori and Yukie walked of the trailer and her mouth dropped. Yukie's hair now sported orange highlights that Eva thought looked great in her hair and Tori looked like she crashed into an outlet mall.

"Uh..."

"This is so not me," Tori said a bit unsure.

"We've what's you ok," the pink haired girl said, "now..." She pulled Tori in front of the camera. "you just, uh, smiled for the camera alright. You stand right here." She moved Tori to where she was standing in front of the Ocean. "Prefect. Don't move. This won't hurt a bit."

Eva looked at the device that the pink haired girl had pulled looked shocked.

"If found...please return...to Lother," she read aloud before gasping. "TORI!"

"I thought I recognized you two," Tori said in shock, "bad hair, bad clothes, two much make-up."

"Do you really think it's to much?" Marah asked, "I mean, I really have big pores."

"Marah," Kapri said, "Kelzaks!" Just then 10 Kelzaks appeared in front of the three girls. "Attack!"

The Kelzaks attacked the three girls and they took the fight onto the beach and took on their own groups.

"Eva get Yukie out of here!" Tori called over to the girl in pink as she fought some Kelzaks.

"What about you, Tori?"

"I'll be fine!" Tori answered, "now go."

"Right."

Eva jumped over to Yukie who got startled a bit before the Pink Ranger grabbed Yukie around the waist and Ninja Streaked away unaware of what was happening to Tori.

Alley way of Storm Chargers!

Eva was able to Ninja Streaked into the alley way of Storm Chargers before she placed Yukie done who looked at her with shock. Eva just shooked her head as a signal that it's was to remain a secret before she moved to walk to the front of the store and inside to see Tori already there talking to Shane and Dustin. With a raised eyebrow Eva moved to listen on the conversion between the three having the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Did you crash into the outlet mall?" Shane asked.

"I have to get to Ninja Ops right away," Tori told them loudly.

They moved to a corner making Eva have to move closer.

"Dude, I can't," Dustin told her, "I have bikes stack out the door."

"I really need you guys," Tori said again loudly, "I was attacked by Kelzaks."

Shane and Dustin looked at her in shocked.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Where's Eva wasn't she with you?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know," Tori answered, "something must have happened to her."

Eva raised an eyebrow before she ninja streaked out of there without anyone noticing to go find the real Tori.

Hill Road!

It wasn't long till Eva found the real Tori who explained to her about what happened and they were able to locate the Storm Charger van that Dustin was driving. It came to a stop when the two boys saw both Eva and the real Tori standing in the way. The fake Tori got out of the van and walked to stand in front of it looking at them with a glare.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," the fake said.

"Except pink clothes," the real Tori said.

"And what is with that hair?" Eva finished.

"You think your funny?" the fake asked, "bring it on girlfriend!"

The fake Tori ripped off the clothes she was wearing to reveal a Ninja Uniform like the real Tori's underneath. The fake Tori charged at the real Tori who also charged and a fight broke out just as the two boys jumped out of the van. Eva ran over to them and they at once hugged happy to know that she was ok before looking back to the fight.

"Dude, we've got to help her," Shane said as he moved to get into the fight.

"Wait, wait," Dustin said as he stopped Shane, "which her?"

Their stood by watching the fight and they still couldn't tell which one was the real Tori.

"Come let's go," Shane told them.

All three moved to help when an alien jumped into the way.

"Tori's busy I heard you say so Copybott come to brighten your day," the creature rhythm.

"Uh?"

"Give you one guess of what I'm thinking right now," Dustin told Shane.

"Reading your mind Bro," Shane agreed as he looked at Dustin, "Eva."

"Let's get make this guy disappear," Eva stated.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Shane begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Red Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in the clouds as he gets into his stance.

"Power of Air!"

Dustin begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Yellow Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in a plain with a Volcano in the back ground as he gets into his stance.

"Power of Earth!"

Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Fire!"

All three of them flipped and started to attack the Copybott with their Ninja Swords as Tori fought her clone. Three Ninjas put their Ninja Swords away as Tori ran up to them, but Shane got on the defensive.

"Guys it's me," Tori told them.

"But, how do we know it's the real Tori?" Dustin asked as their visors snapped up.

"Your real name is Waldo," Tori answered, "Shane, your afraid of spiders and Eva want to be an Egyptologist."

"Your afraid of spiders?" Dustin asked as he laughed.

"Want to make something of it Waldo?" Shane asked him.

The two boys turned to Eva with raised eyebrows each.

"You want to be become an Egyptologist?" they asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Eva asked/answered.

"Nothing," the two boys answered.

"Are you through?" the Copybott asked.

"Look you guys can get some therapy later on ok," Tori told them, "I think we've got something a little more important to worry about." Shane, Dustin, and Eva's visors snapped closed as they faced the Copybott. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Tori begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Blue Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on the water with a tidal wave in the background as she gets into her stance. "Power of Water!"

"Kelzaks!" the Copybott called, "get them, I say, attack right away!"

As the Kelzaks charged forward the four Rangers pulled out their Ninja Swords.

"Ninja Swords! Combat Mode!"

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Shane called as he charged forward.

A screen came up and behind it Shane and the Kelzaks' shadows could be seen and Shane fight them off with ease.

"I'll take some of the action!' Dustin called as he two charged forward just before another screen came up and behind it Dustin and the Kelzaks' shadows could be seen and Dustin fight them off with ease like Shane. "Bad hair cuts."

"Leave some of us?" Eva called as she charged forward.

A third screen came up and behind it Eva and the Kelzaks' shadows could be seen and Eva fight them off with ease like the boys.

"Can't beat them then screen them," Tori said as she also charged forward as a fourth screen came up and behind it Tori and the Kelzaks' shadows could be seen and Tori fight them off with ease like the other three. "Power Ranger make over complete."

"Have a nice day," Dustin said as the Kelzaks fall.

"So you beat the Kelzaks, whoop-de-do," the Copybott said, "you Rangers well pay by the time I'm through." The Copybott attacked them and sent them to the ground where they rolled over and onto their feets. "It's over to you, Red, Yellow, Pink, and Blue."

"Right," they all said before they attacked.

However when they went to bring down their Ninja Swords the Copybott disappeared.

"Rangers, get up and fight if you have the might," the Copybott rhymed as he reappeared. "Copybott magic for you it's so tragic."

"I've got a little magic of my own," Tori told him, "Blue Ranger, Flood Attack!"

The ground under Tori's and the Copybott's feet turned into water and they sunk below the surfaces.

"No I can't swim!" the Copybott cried, "I've fallen victim to your watery whim!"

"Copybott sushi everyone?" Tori asked as she attacked before doing a hand sign. "Ninja Water Blast!"

The attack sent the Copybott flying before he landed on the ground as the other three Rangers regrouped with Tori.

"Lion Hammer!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Phoenix Bow!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Let's put it together!" the four Rangers yelled as they combined their weapons together with Tori's Sonic Fin the top. "Storm Striker!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

The blast was able to destroy to the Copybott, but a scroll appeared in the sky above the place where the creature was destroyed.

"Not again!" Tori complained when she turned around.

"Look at me!" the Copybott yelled, "I'm as big as a tree!"

"Man, they grow up so fast!" Shane told the others.

"Cam, Zord time!" Tori said into her morpher.

"_Here we go_!" Cam's voice sounded.

The Hawk and Phoenix Zord appeared in the sky above them while the Dolphin Zord came towards them by Sea and the Lion Zord by land.

"Let's go!"

The four Rangers jumped up into the air and into their Zords.

"You grow, we grow," Tori told him, "form the MegaZord!"

Tori, Shane, and Dustin's Zords became the Storm MegaZord while Eva flew over head.

"Hey, over here!" the Copybott called, "give this a try Copybott multiply!"

"_Wow_!" Shane yelled in shock, "_he cloned himself_."

"We can see that Shane," Eva told him as she rolled her eyes behind her helmet.

"Multiple attack!" the Copybott yelled, "give them a whack!"

The Copybott and his clones attacked the Phoenix Zord and the Storm MegaZord sending them back away from him.

"_Cam, we got a serious multiplication problem here_," Tori told him.

"_I've got something for you_," Cam stated, "_I like to call it the MegaZord Lighting Mode. You can control it with your inner power, but remember it only lasts sixty seconds_."

"_It takes longer to make microwavable popcorn_!"

"_That's all the time we need_," Tori said, "_ready guys_?"

"_We're all over it_," Dustin answered.

"_Let's go_!"

"_Lighting MegaZord Now_!"

Eva watched as the Storm MegaZord slimmed down a bit till Cam's face showed up on her screen.

"_Eva, please return to Ninja Ops_," Cam told her.

"Right Cam," Eva agreed.

"_We're a line mean fighting machine_!"

Eva turned her Zord around, but not before she heard what the Copybott said.

"Ants in your pants?" the Copybott asked, "that's quite the dance! There's so many of me, you don't stand a chance!"

Ninja Ops!

Eva appeared in Ninja Ops just in time to see the Lighting MegaZord powering down as walked up to Cam who was setting at the Mainframe.

"So what's going on so far?" Eva asked.

Cam jumped a bit before he looked at her. Eva had to bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, but she did smile a bit.

"Nothing special really, but the others where able to take out the clones though," Cam answered as he turned back to the screen.

"That's good," Eva breathed.

She watched the rest of the fight and left Ninja Ops when Tori, Shane, and Dustin destroyed the Copybott so she could meet the others at Storm Chargers not knowing that something was about to happen in the next few days that well changed her world and life.

Storm Chargers!

Tori walked into Storm Chargers to see Shane leaning against the wall looking at her.

"What?" she asked as she walked by. "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Shane answered, "I was just noticing that you are not completely unbeautiful you know."

"Gee, thanks," Tori said a bit unsure just as Dustin, Kelly, and Eva walked up to her.

"Oh, hey, Tori," Dustin greeted, "there's a consumer over there..." Dustin pointed over to the surf boards. "By the Surfboards. Can you go over there and talk to him?"

"You do realize that I don't actually work here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Dustin answered as he turned her around. "Ok, dude, just go talk to the guy."

Dustin pushed her a little bit making Tori to move.

"Alright," Tori told him before she walked over to the guy. "Can I help you?"

The guy turned around to reveal the boy from the beach and he smiled when he noticed Tori making the Blue Ranger smile as well before looking back at her friends who laughed and gave her the thumbs up.

"Hi, I'm Tori," Tori greeted when she turned around.

"Hey, I'm Dill," the guy greeted.


	4. Looming Thunder!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

The Motocross track!

Dustin pull off a trick on his Moto bike as he raced by.

"Yeah, Dustin," Kelly said as she stopped the stop watch.

Dustin and Kelly were unaware of three Motocross racers upon a hill watching.

"Ready?" the one in the Crimson gear asked.

"Let's do it," the one in the Navy gear answered.

"Right behind ya," another this time in White gear said.

Just as Dustin came around towards them again they took off down the hill and came up to behind Dustin and over took him. Dustin pulled to the Chargers van where Kelly where waiting for him now.

"Man, have you seen those guys before?" Dustin asked once he took off his helmet.

"They ride like factory pros," Kelly answered, "I've would have remembered."

"Man, I'm just glad that they don't race 125's," Dustin told her.

"Hey, there," Dustin greeted, "hows it going?"

"Tracks a little soggy," Crimson answered.

"Well, that didn't seem to slow you guys down," Dustin stated.

"Hey, I'm Blake," the one in Navy greeted as he clapped hands with Dustin. "This is my Brother Hunter." Blake then nodded towards the one in white. "And he's Jaden."

Eva took a deep breath to try and control her anger.

"You guys are Brother?" Dustin asked a little confused.

"We're adopted," Hunter snapped.

"Oh, right, cool," Dustin said, "well, uh, I'm Dustin. Well, uh, I haven't see you guys around here before. Where's the home track?"

"Uh, we come down from..."

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Jaden and Hunter snapped.

"Easy you two," Blake told them, "and they wonder why they don't have any friends. Hey, listen, your were pretty fast out there."

"Hey, man, I must have lost a couple of seconds of laps to you guys," Dustin told them.

"You get to much air in jumps," Hunter pointed out, "it slows you down."

"He's right," Blake agreed, "dark and broody, but right."

"Hey, listen?" Jaden asked, "what are you doing right now? You want to follow us?"

"Um, actually man, can I take a rain check?" Dustin asked, "I've got to be somewhere."

"Yeah," Hunter answered, "no worries. Next time."

"Cool, later," Dustin said a with smile before he turned around.

"Yeah, later," Blake said as Dustin left.

Forest!

Eva let out a sigh as Shane and Tori took off on the cycles after morphing to go help Dustin who just decided to show. The young girl in pink looked at Cam who was standing next to her and he cought her eyes to only see her roll them making the boy in green to laugh before he nodded towards a cycle like the ones the other two where riding, but only pink instead of blue and red.

"Are you sure Cam?" Eva asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cam answered with another laugh, "your the only one that is completely finished."

"In other words you want me to make sure the other two don't mass up the Tsunami Cycles, right?" Eva asked.

"Yup," Cam answered with a nod.

"Alright," Eva agreed before she stepped forward. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she placed her right hand on her right hip as she leaned a bit to the right with her left hip popped out a bit. "Power of Fire!"

Eva jumped onto her Tsunami Cycle, revived the engine, and took off after Tori and Shane. It was easy for Eva to catch up to them quickly and all three of them fired at the Kelzaks that were surrounding Dustin knocking them to the ground.

"Yeah, awesome!" Shane cheered, "coming through!"

Eva took on her group of Kelzaks as the other two took on their own group not knowing that they where being watched. Crimson, Navy, and White where watching the fight, but their eyes where more on Eva and how she handled her pink Tsunami Cycle, but they where unaware that their where three others watching the Wind Rangers and them as well. Scarlet, Orange, and Sapphire kept one eye on the three watching the four rangers and another on the Wind Rangers themselves.

"Thunder Rangers," the one in Orange growled a bit.

"Seems Bolt doesn't like them," the one in Sapphire pointed before looking at Scarlet. "Huh, Dark?"

"It's more of the fact that their Evil Rangers, Light," the one in Scarlet answered.

The three rangers looked back at the Wind Rangers just as Tori flew over Cam and Dustin saying that the bikes where great. Eva blasted a group of Kelzaks before a cackle escaped her lips as she laughed in joy just as she speed past the Yellow Ranger and their tech genius.

"You so rock Cam!" she yelled as she past.

Cam smiled at the praised that came from the Pink Ranger while Dustin stared in awe a the Tsunami Cycles before he started in on Cam about his Tsunami Cycle. Eva rolled her eyes as Dustin asked Cam if there was things that he needed know, but took off just as Cam started to answer. Dustin dropped his backpack, jumped, morphed in midair, and then landed on his Tsunami Cycle. The other three Rangers were riding their Tsunami Cycles on the trail just as Dustin pulled up to them.

"Guys wait up?" he asked just as he leveled with this them.

"Dustin, you made it," Shane greeted.

"These's rock," Dustin said.

"Look," Tori told them, "the freaks are back."

"Not going to be a problem," Shane told her.

Shane blasted the Kelzaks to the ground before he took off again. Dustin came in and blasted them as well just as Tori came in from the other way. Eva was speeding towards a group of Kelzaks making her turn to the side.

"Wow, breaks!" she yelled before hitting a Kelzak sending the Kelzak flying. "Bye-bye." She then patted her Tsunami Cycle. "Good bike."

They all once again meet up on the trail.

"Wow!" Tori said, "this is fun."

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "I'm just worming up!"

"To bad it had to be Kelzaks," Dustin told them.

"Not for long," Shane stated.

"Let's go!" Tori said.

"Right on."

The three of them sped ahead making Eva to let out a sigh before she took off to join them. All four had their Tsunami Cycles jumped into the air as they fired their lasers at the remaining Kelzaks before they regrouped at the Mobile Command Center. The other three all cheered as they got off their bikes with Eva right behind them she was glaring at them from under her helmet.

"Ninja Form!"

All four de-morphed before the other three started to cheer while Eva stood next to her cycle with a I-can't-believe-you looked.

"Hey guys," Cam greeted as he walked up.

"Yo man."

"What's up."

"Hey."

"Yeah, uh, theses bikes worked pretty good," Shane told him.

"You know, Shane?" Eva asked, "you three were lucky."

"They still need some fine tuning," Cam finished making Shane to look at them. "Dustin." Cam tossed Dustin his backpack. "Hey, since your the bike expert. Why don't you take a look at theses specs and check these out for me."

Cam pulled out two disk, but he handed one to Eva before he went to hand one to Dustin.

"Cool."

"And, uh, don't try and play video games with it or something like you would do," Cam told him as Dustin took the disk.

"Ok," Dustin agreed, "dude, I'm not a complete doofus."

"Well, here's your chance to prove it," Cam stated as he and Eva walked away.

Once Dustin put the disk in his backpack and zipped it up he looked at where Eva and Cam where walking to see that they where laughing about something that was said before Shane got his attention.

Skate Park!

Eva and Reina where at the skate park pulling off tricks that made those there jealous of them though it was just the basic tricks which made the two laugh before they stopped to get a drink of water. When they reached the fountain they felt an earthquake that knocked them to their ass.

When they reached the fountain they felt an earthquake that knocked them to their ass. Eva stood up just as her morpher beeped which got the attention of Reina.

"What was that?" she asked.

"My watch," Eva answered with a lie, "sorry Reina, but I have to go. I promised Tori that I'll meet up with her, Shane, and Dustin."

"That's alright," Reina told her with a smile, "see you later."

"Yeah, later," Eva agreed before she skated away.

Ninja Ops!

Eva ran into Ninja Ops in her Ninja Gear to see that Tori and Shane where already there before ran up to Cam.

"You beeped?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Cam answered before a mole appeared on the screen.

"That is one massive mole," Tori said in shock just Dustin ran in.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Dustin apologized, "I got hanged up at the track."

"Better late then never," Shane told him.

"He's at the quarry!" Cam told them.

"On it," Shane stated before they all lined up. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Dustin begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Yellow Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in a plain with a Volcano in the back ground as he gets into his stance.

"Power of Earth!"

Shane begin his morphing sequence by sending the disk on his morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. His ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by his Red Ranger Uniform. The visor on his helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and he is then standing in the clouds as he gets into his stance.

"Power of Air!"

Tori begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Blue Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on the water with a tidal wave in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Water!"

Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Fire!"

Quarry!

All four rangers ran up to him before they fired their blaster at the mole making the thing turn around.

"Hey, Mole Head!" Tori yelled just the creature turned.

"What the?"

"Hey!"

"We don't _dig _what you've been up to," Dustin told him making Eva to look at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh yeah?" the Mole asked, "I'm guessing by the spandex that it's suppose to be your job to stop me."

"He's smarter then he looks," Eva told her teammates making them laugh.

"Catch me if you can," the mole told them as he dived back in.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked.

"You want to take a wild guess?" Tori answered with a question.

"Holy moley," Dustin grumbled under his breath.

They all moved into a circle and the mole came up right in the middle of it sending them to the ground.

"Going up," he said, "going down."

The mole once again went under ground making Eva to looked at Shane with a pleasing look behind her helmet.

"I can shot fire into the hole to burn him out Shane?" she asked the Red Ranger.

Shane cackled as he rolled his eyes when he detected the bagging tone in the Pink Ranger's voice.

"Eva," he cackled.

"What?" the Pink Ranger asked.

Shane just shooked his head before they looked up to see dust coming form the ground.

"Alright," Dustin said, "dig this dirt boy. Ninja Dirt Dive!"

The three rangers above ground watched as the Earth Ninja and the mole raced towards each other.

"Dustin!" Shane and Eva called.

"Be careful!" Tori added.

Dustin came flying out of the ground cause of the mole and the others ran towards him before kneeling to make sure that he was ok.

"That was dirty," Dustin told them just the mole came out of the ground.

"Terramole in the house," the mole said making Eva to roll her eyes. "Watch and learn rangers. I'm going to trash your city from the inside out."

The mole once again dived back into the ground. The four rangers up to the hole that he made.

"Hey wait!" Dustin called, "get back here!"

"Stop!" Shane called.

"Now can I roast him?" Eva asked as she held her bow in her hands with a flaming arrow.

The other three laughed while Shane shook his head making the bow vanished.

"He got away," Shane said when he stopped laughing.

"He'll be back," Tori told him as she stopped laughing.

Storm Chargers!

Shane, Tori, and Eva walked up to Dustin and three boys who where looking at a Motocross bike before the Yellow Ranger cought sight of them.

"Hey," he greeted making the three boys turned. "You guys get to meet." Eva stopped when her eyes landed on Jaden who looked right at her. "Shane, Tori, Eva: Hunter, Blake, and Jaden."

"Hey," the three boys greeted.

"Hows it going?" Blake asked as he shook hands with the three.

"Good," Shane answered.

"Hey," Tori greeted.

"Dustin told us a lot about you," Hunter told them as he looked Eva over.

The Pink Ranger was wearing a black mid-drift furred hooded jacket over a pink semi mid-drift short sleeve shirt, white mini tennis skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist, black mid-thigh length socks, a pink ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it around her neck, and pink tennis shoes with white shoe laces.

"But not everything," Blake said as he checked Tori out.

Eva moved forward till she was almost chest and chest with Jaden. She made Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Tori, and Shane freak out when she punched Jaden in the face.

"You jerk!" she yelled at him, "wait until Uncle Wes and Uncle Eric get their hands on you!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Sis," Jaden apologized.

"Sis?" Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake asked though Tori didn't look at all surprised.

Eva looked at the boys with a tight smile.

"Shane, Dustin meet my younger Twin Brother," she said tightly, "Jaden Oliver, the idiot of the family."

Dustin looked at Jaden with surprised.

"You didn't tell me that Eva was your Sister," he accused.

"You didn't give me, her full first name which is Geneva," Jaden pointed as he held his right hand to his cheek.

Eva was glaring daggers at him though she had to look up seeing as he was standing at a 5 to 6" above her.

"Do you have any idea how worried Mom and Dad have been?" Eva asked, "did you at all think about what your disappearance would do us?" Jaden looked at the ground in shame. "Let me guess." Eva pretended to think before she was once again glaring at her Brother. "You didn't think, did you?"

"No," Jaden answered with a sigh.

"That's right," Eva agreed, "you don't think about what your actions well do the family." The others backed up as Eva ranted. "Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley called in the Silver Guardians because of your little disappearing act Jaden!"

By now everyone was look at the Oliver Twins. Jaden paled as he realized what that meant.

"What well it take for you to forgive me?" he asked.

"Till you start groveling," Eva answered before she walked away and into the back room.

Blake and Hunter placed a comforting hand on Jaden's shoulders as he looked down.

"Man, that was harshed," Dustin said as he winced remembering when Eva was that pissed off at him for destroying her old rollerblades. "I'm glad she's not mad at me."

"She has every right to be mad," Jaden stated as he let out a sigh, "I should have called to them know that I was fine."

Tori shooked her head as Shane pulled Dustin off to the side for a talk before she and Blake talked a bit. Dustin then came up to them, grabbed Tori by the arm, and pulled her out of the store with a 'See ya later' over his shoulder to the Brothers and Jaden as Eva walked by with a last minute glare at Jaden before she walked out of the store with Shane right behind her.

"Oh, I forgot," Shane said before he turned around.

Eva stopped to wait for him as he walked back into the store.

"Man, that Tori is fine," Blake said.

"Yeah," Hunter and Jaden agreed.

"And so is Eva," Hunter second.

"Dude, that's my Sister," Jaden groaned.

Hunter just rolled his eyes as he cackled.

"Question is why are they hanging out with a goof like Dustin?" Hunter asked the two.

"Who knows," Blake answered with a shrugged, "maybe they like doing charity work."

"Man, that's my Sister to a T," Jaden agreed as he and Hunter laughed.

The three where unaware of Shane who was standing in the doorway before he walked away and over to Eva who looked at him confused.

"What's up Shane?" she asked as they walked away.

"What do you know about your Brother?" Shane asked.

"Shane, Jaden and I grow up together," Eva answered, "until last year when he went to live in Reefside with his and mine Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley to our last year of high school." Eva let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky. "My Brother is like my Dad, yes, but he wouldn't hurt anyone if he had a choice." She then looked at the Red Ranger with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I just over heard him and his friends talking so I thought I'd ask," Shane answered, "by the way that guy, Hunter thinks your fine."

Eva's face turned as red as Shane's Ranger suite making said Ranger to laugh as he took off with an every unhappy Pink Ranger right behind him.

Ninja Ops!

Shane and Eva walked into Ninja Ops though Shane looked a bit worried as Eva went to join Tori at the table where she sat on.

"Hey, Dustin," Shane greeted before getting to it. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dustin got off the table allowing Eva to take his place next to the Blue Ranger and Sensei watching the two boys take.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I, uh..."

"Hey, how well do you know Hunter, Blake, and Jaden?" Shane asked, "I mean they come out of nowhere and suddenly their your best friends."

"Dude, it's a Motocross thing," Dustin told him, "I mean, you've go theses skater buds of yours that you hang with and dude, their total posers." Shane nodded his head in fake understanding. "We don't say a word."

Dustin started to walk away when Shane once again started talking.

"Yeah, at least I know what's important here," Shane stated making Eva felt her mouth dropped and Tori reached over to close it. "Look?" Shane turned to look at Dustin who turned back to him. "Every since you started hanging out with theses guys, man, your priorities are totally massed."

"That's crazy man," Dustin said as he walked up to Shane, "come on? Back me up here, Tori, Eva?" Tori and Eva looked away from him, but didn't say a word. "Oh, come on man?! Listen I know I've been a bit of an airhead..."

"This is not chess club," Shane interrupted, "we're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?"

"Sensei a little help here?" Dustin asked.

"You can only help yourself with your actions not your words," Sensei answered.

"You know?" Dustin asked in disbelief, "I can't believe this!" He started to walk backwards. "I'm going riding!"

Eva got up off the table as Dustin walked away getting ready to go get Jaden and drag him home.

"I have to go as well," she told them as she passed Shane, but stopped. "You were a little hard on him, Shane."

Shane watched her walk out before he looked at Tori who shrugged.

The Motocross track!

Eva walked up to the track once again in the black mid-drift furred hooded jacket over a pink semi mid-drift short sleeve shirt, white mini tennis skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist, black mid-thigh length socks, a pink ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it around her neck, and pink tennis shoes with white shoe laces. Hunter was the first to notice her so he nudged Jaden little in the ribs.

"Dude, here comes your Sister," he whispered the boy in white.

Jaden looked over to where Hunter looking to see Eva walking up to them with a not to happy look and had her arms crossed over her chest. Jaden moved away from his Motocross Bike to meet his Sister half.

"Hey, Eva," he greeted nervously.

"I'm not here to yell or lecture you, Jaden," Eva told him making her Brother sigh in relief, "But I am here to take you back to Mom and Dad."

"Just yell at me," Jaden bagged, "better yet, lecture me. Anything, but Mom and Dad?" Eva just looked at him with an in different look. "Please, oh, sweet Sister of mine?"

"Get your bike and let's go," Eva flat out answered.

By that time Dustin had pulled up to the Brothers was talking to them when the ground shook making Dustin and Eva to fall over, but Jaden cought his Sister to keep her on her feet. When the shaking stopped Eva and Jaden ran over to them and while Jaden was making sure his friends where ok Eva was making sure that Dustin was alright.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," Dustin answered, "weird huh?"

It was then that Dustin and Eva's morphers went off making Hunter grab Dustin's arm to look at it while Jaden did the same with his Sister.

"Freaky watch Sis," Jaden told her.

"Does those things have a compass?" Hunter asked.

Both Dustin and Eva pulled back their arms as they looked at the other three.

"Yeah, it's got a lot of cool stuff," Dustin answered.

"We'll show you some time," Eva added, "actually we've got to head off."

"She's right," Dustin agreed.

"Hey," Hunter said as he looked at Dustin, "how come you always have to bail?"

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "if you want to ride like a pro then you've got to practice like one."

"Come on let's see if we can't shave a few seconds off your time," Jaden added.

"Come one Dustin," Blake stated.

Eva narrowed her eyes at them before she grabbed Dustin's arm to pull him away.

"You know what we both really have to go," Eva told them as she started to pull Dustin away and towards his Motocross bike. "We're not finish yet Jaden!"

Said boy swallowed in fear while Blake and Hunter looked at him to see his was pale. Blake was the first to notice Dustin backpack after the older Oliver Twin and Dustin left before smirking as he took out the disk and showed the other two who also smirked.

Construction sight!

"I can't believe we've got stuck in traffic," Dustin complained as he and Eva ran full morphed to help the others. They both got to a cliff where they stopped and saw the fight noticing that the others weren't doing to good. "Oh man." The others where sent flying till the crashed to the ground. "Guys hang on!"

"Back off mole!" the two Rangers cried as they pulled out their weapons.

"Dustin, Eva!" Tori called as she and Shane turned to look at them.

Both Dustin and Eva jumped off the cliff and backed flipped. Dustin went to used Lion Hammer on the mole as Eva pulled back the strings of her Phoenix Bow before she let lose flaming arrows, but the mole dodged the attacks by going underground. Eva walked up to the hole where she fired five flaming arrows into as Dustin moved in circles.

"You can't hide forever," Dustin mumbled, "Lion Hammer time!" Dustin started to slam his hammer onto the ground sending out waves of power. "Hows this for a big bang?" Dustin slammed his hammer to the ground one more time making the mole shot up from under the ground on fire. The other two cheered as the mole got up from the ground after he had landed and put out the fire angry. "You know what I'm thinking."

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Phoenix Bow!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"Storm Striker!"

"Take this?" Dustin told to the mole.

"Fire!"

A 100t ball appeared in the air.

"100 Tons of fun," Dustin said the weight hit the mole causing him to blow up.

The Rangers cheered until a scroll appeared in the sky above where the mole was destroyed causing him to grow bigger. Eva let out a sigh when her morpher beeped knowing that Cam wanted her back at Ninja Ops so after wishing the others good luck she Ninja Streaked off to their HQ unaware of three Thunder Rangers watching her live the fight.

Ninja Ops!

Eva returned to Ninja Ops wearing her Ninja Gear just in time to see the others create the Storm MegaZord on the Mainframe before she walked up to Cam.

"I hate not being able to join them," Eva groaned.

"I'm still trying to find away to combined your Zord with the Storm MegaZord," Cam told her, "so wait a bit longer."

"Alright," Eva agreed.

They both looked back at the battle to see that the others where getting their ass handed to them even in Lighting MegaZord Mode.

"_Again with the digging thing_," Shane complained.

"He's a mole Shane," Eva told him, "it's what they do."

"Power Down," Cam added, "and I'll send you something that well help." They did as they where told and power down their Lighting MegaZord. "Down loading Power Sphere four."

"_Right on_," Dustin said as the sphere appeared, "_got it_."

The Rangers used the Ram Hammer to finally destroy the mole causing them all to cheer before Eva ran out of Ninja Ops to meet up with them.

The Motocross track!

They all where at the track and Shane, Tori, and Eva where on the side where three Motocross bikes where cheering on Dustin as he raced around the track before he came up to the where he showered then the dirt making both Tori and Eva groan before he stopped.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Dustin cackled as he pulled off his helmet.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized, "so what? Did I look faster?"

"You were ripping bro," Shane answered as he clapped hands with Dustin.

"Yeah, uh, where Hunter, Blake, and Jaden?" Shane asked, "I figured they be here."

"Yeah, I don't know," Dustin answered, "I, um, I guess they had better things to do then to hang out with a goof like me, huh?"

"Hey, some of the stuff before," Shane started, "I didn't mean you were committed."

"I know," Dustin told him.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "your a great Ranger."

"A flak, but a great Ranger," Eva finished.

"Thanks guys," Dustin thanked them, "well, let's go get geared up. If we're going to be riding the Tsunami Cycles, we better be ready." The other three agreed. "Let's do it."

"Alright," Shane agreed.

Shane, Tori, and Eva turned to get into their Moto gear that they got thinks to Kelly who load it to them as Dustin put on his helmet. All four of them where unaware of the threatening Danger that was about to happen soon.


	5. Thunder Stranger, Part 1!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

Cam and Eva walked into Ninja Ops to see Shane and Dustin on the laptop that Cam uses looking at something.

"You better not be doing anything illegal," Cam told them.

The two boys started to dine anything as Dustin turned the laptop to where it was more facing him.

"Let us see," Eva ordered as Cam turned the laptop around to where they saw what was on the screen.

"The Tsunami Cycles?" Cam asked once they saw it.

"Yeah," Shane answered/agreed.

"Shouldn't you be doing school work or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked.

"I mean, you know," Dustin started to explain, "it was already turned onto this channel so we thought go for-"

"Computers don't have channels Dustin," Cam told him, "and I would appropriate if you didn't cruise in here without asking me first."

"What's the big deal?" Shane asked, "we didn't hurt it."

"It just tooken me two weeks to make the changes to the on-board telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to..." Eva leaned closer to Cam to get a look at what was going on when a beeping noise sounded from the laptop. "Please say this is a dream?" Eva's eyes widen when the picture of the Tsunami Cycle was replaced by about 5 Xs. "I don't believe this!"

"What?" Shane asked as he stared at the screen confused.

"You're like sweating really, really bad man," Dustin told Cam.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

"You ok?" Dustin asked.

"It's frozen!" Cam growled before he got up and headed over to the main frame. "The system's locked up!" Eva, Shane, and Dustin all stood behind Cam as he sat in the chair and the main computer. "Its totally dead."

"Yeah, but you backed it up, huh?" Shane asked.

"Of course I did," Cam answered, "I must have." He then turned to Dustin at once as he remembered. "Dustin, you have the back up. I gave it to you on that disk."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, right," Dustin agreed as he, too, remembered. "It's in my backp..." Dustin reached over his shoulder to grabbed something to only realized that it wasn't there. "Left it in my backpack."

Eva let out a groan as she shooked her head before looking at Cam.

"This is why you make a backup of a backup," Eva told him before she looked at Dustin. "Dustin, you look for that disk before Lothor does."

"Got it," Dustin agreed before he left.

"I'll be right back with that second backup disk," Eva told the other two before she left as well.

The Oliver Home!

Eva ran into her home and up the stairs to her room where she fast walked over to her desk where a disk was setting. She quickly grabbed it before she raced back down stairs where she noticed her Parents where along with Rita, Reina, and Yukie.

"Geneva, what's got you into a rush?" Tommy asked.

"Cam's computer crashed and I was just getting the back up disk of the back up disk," Eva answered.

"Smart," Rita said with a nod of her head.

"I have to go," Eva told them before she ran out the door.

Ninja Ops!

Eva ran into Ninja Ops to see Cam on the main frame making her to shake her head before she jogged up to him.

"Here Cam," Eva spoke up heading Cam the disk.

"Your a life saver Eva," Cam said as a thanks as he took the disk.

Cam looked back at the screen to see something that was odd before calling the others.

"_Go for Shane_."

"We're getting a strange heat signature from the quarry," Cam told him.

"_Kelzaks_?"

"No I don't know what it is, but you better ranger up to be safe."

"_Not a problem_."

When Shane disconnected Eva moved away from the main frame.

"I'll go leaned them a hand," she told Cam before turning around as Cam watched. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she placed her right hand on her right hip as she leaned a bit to the right with her left hip popped out a bit. "Power of Fire!"

Rock Quarry!

Eva Ninja Streaked in at the same time as the others and they started to look around.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Not a whole lot," Tori answered.

"Nothing here," Dustin added.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Eva chimed in.

"Uh, Cam, this place is like Downtown Deadsville," Shane said into his Morpher as the others looked around.

"_I'm taking heat readings from the Air Force Satellite_," Cam told him, "_it's usually right on_."

"You ready?" a voice said.

"Let's do it," one of the other ranger said.

"Good-bye Rangers," the last ranger finished.

A blast of lighting shot down from the ground and knocked all four Wind Rangers to the ground and Shane was the first to get up.

"Note to self," he said, "never, EVER, doubt Cam." They looked to see as the smoke cleared to see the Navy, Crimson, and White Rangers. "Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" Tori asked.

"Hello?" Dustin asked, "anybody home?"

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," the Crimson Ranger told them as he turned around.

"Old Rangers out, new Rangers in," the Navy and White Rangers finished as they, too, turned around.

"What you except us to fight you?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

'Thunder Rangers?' Eva thought as she raised an eyebrow.

Unknown to the 7 rangers three more Rangers stood on top of the of the cliff ready to jump in when needed and watch as both groups of Rangers faced each other. The three Rangers flinched when the Thunder Rangers knocked the Wind Rangers back onto the ground.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk," Shane answered for the Yellow Ranger.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts," Tori told the other three.

"I hear ya," Dustin second.

"I'm already starting to hate these's guys," Eva growled.

Shane got up to the face the Thunder Rangers.

"Didn't any one every teach you to be nice?" he asked before he a hand sign and was running in air.

"We don't do nice," the Navy Ranger answered before he jumped up into the air and knocked Shane out of the air while the other two Wind Rangers fought the Crimson Ranger.

Eva was attacked by the White Ranger, but she was able to keep up with his movements, but she swore that she had seen his fighting style before. When the White Ranger went to kick her feet out from under her Eva back hand spring away from him.

"That was brutal," Shane stated before noticing his teammates in trouble. "Guys!"

The other three Rangers once again flinched when Dustin sent to the ground by the crimson Ranger.

"Dustin!" Tori called when Dustin was sent flying the Crimson Ranger.

"Hang on!" Shane called out to his teammates before he ran to try to help them.

"What for?" Navy asked before he pulled out his staff. "Thunder Staff Mega Power!"

The White and Navy Rangers hit all four Wind Rangers sending them to the ground for the third time that day.

"What the?" Shane asked before he and the others looked up. "They have sticks."

"Really big sticks," Tori agreed.

"Any body got a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"I'm so hating today," Eva groaned.

"You want an idea?" Crimson asked, "how about give up?"

"Trust us," Navy agreed, "it'll be much less painful that way."

"We have a better idea!" a voice sounded before in a streak of Scarlet, Orange, and Sapphire three new Rangers appeared in front of the Wind Rangers facing the Thunder Rangers.

"And that's..." Orange started.

"To learn your place!" Sapphire finished with a growl.

"Oh I get it," Shane said as he and the others stood up, "this is a training thing. Isn't it?"

"Cam, you got us," Tori said.

"I think this is for real," Dustin told them.

"Gee, you think?" Eva asked.

The three new Rangers then looked over their shoulders at the Wind Rangers who where beyond confused right now.

"Are you three ok?" the one in scarlet asked them

"Yes" Shane answered, "but who are you?"

"Friends," Orange answered answered before looking at the Thunder Rangers. "Power of Lighting!" Sam struck her pose by placing her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Orange Lighting Ranger!"

"Power of Light!" Sapphire went next as she struck her pose by placing her her right hand on a sword that she had behind her back while she placed her left hand on her hip. "Sapphire Light Ranger!"

"Power of Dark!" Scarlet finished last as she also struck her pose by lazily placing her hand on her own sword that was on her left side while she placed her other hand on her right hip. "Scarlet Dark Ranger."

"A Scarlet, Sapphire, and Orange Rangers?" Tori asked confusion in her voice.

"Just who are they?" Dustin asked.

"And are they friend or foe?" Shane asked confusion colored his voice.

"Dude," Dustin looked at his leader, "they said that they are friends."

"Dustin's right for once Shane," Eva agreed.

"Thanks Eva...hey!"

"_Rangers have the Scarlet, Sapphire, and Orange Rangers come with you to Ninja Ops after the battle,"_ their Sensei's voice sounded over the communicators.

"Yes Sensei," Shane agreed.

All four Wind Rangers looked at the three new Rangers clearly confused, but they feared for them when the Thunder Rangers decided to Atk. It wasn't long till all three primary and Pink Rangers gasped in shock when they saw the three hold their own against the Thunder Rangers who where also shocked.

"How are you able to fight all three of us?" Crimson demanded.

"We're not only Ninjas, but also Pai Zhuq students," Scarlet answered.

The three Rangers backed off when they dealed a lot of damaged to the Thunder Rangers to stand next to the Wind Rangers who were now standing. The Thunder Ranger where standing even though they when moving hurt like hell.

"Alright," Crimson said in a pained voice, "ready?"

"Yeah," Navy answered also in a pained voice.

Orange rolled her eyes as they Ninja streaked away from the battle.

"Where they go?" Shane asked.

"Really far away if we're lucky," Dustin answered.

"You three got a lot to learn about Evil Power Rangers," Eva said as she shook her head, "like for starters they never give up and there's at least one Evil Ranger on every Power Ranger Team."

"Well, anyways," Shane said as he turned to look at the other three Rangers, "our Sensei wants you three to come back to Ninja Ops with us."

"Whatever," Scarlet said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The fourWind Rangers along with the new Rangers Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

All 7 rangers walked inside, but only four had demorphed. The three still Morphed Rangers looked around as they followed the other. All 7 of them walked over to a small portable environment where the three Rangers saw a Guinea Pig, but they wasn't worried about it. The three Rangers stood over near a young boy wearing glasses and a lot of green well they watched the three out of four fire questions at the Guinea Pig quickly almost making them laugh.

"One at a time?" the Guinea Pig asked.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," the Guinea Pig answered, "this is all I know for certain."

"I thought that Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools," Dustin said in an unsure voice.

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked, "so he can fight fire with fire."

"Their fire comes from deep within," their Sensei told them, "even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

"Tell that to the first Evil Green Ranger," Eva mumbled under her breath.

"You know, I don't really care what their problem is," Dustin pointed out, "all I know is that those dudes almost smoked us."

"Yeah, but they didn't," Shane agreed/stated, "and I want to know why."

"It's because we were there," the Scarlet Ranger stated making everyone in the room to look at her. "We can run circles around them."

"Scarlet, Sapphire, and Orange Rangers would you three be so kind as to de–morph please?" the Wind Rangers Sensei asked.

"Of course," they answered before they brought up their left wrist up to their helmets. "Power Down."

All four let out a gasp when they saw Rita, Reina, and Yukie standing in front of them wearing their ninja uniforms instead of their ranger uniforms.

"Rita, Reina, Yukie?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey," the three girls greeted.

"This is just to weird," Tori mumbled.

"Hey, more girls right?" Eva asked Tori who smiled and nodded.

The two Ranger boys groaned making the other to laugh at them before they started to talk to the Chan Sisters to learn more about them and what not while Cam monitored the city. It wasn't long till the main frame beeped and showed Zurgane at the Rock quarry.

"The Quarry again?" Cam asked as the 7 rangers gathered around him. "What is it like a Monster-con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane groaned, "still ugly as ever.

"Doesn't he usually come equip with an evil alien side-kick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap," Sensei told them, "use caution when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane told Sensei.

"Yeah, right," Cam said as he rolled his eyes.

All 7 of them moved to standin a line with Shane in front of them.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Dark Storm!"

"Light Storm!"

"Lighting Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Dark!"

"Power of Light!"

"Power of Lighting!"

Rock Quarry!

The 7 rangers all Ninja Streaked in and landed in front of Zurgane.

"What?" Shane asked, "Lothor run out of good looking monsters?"

"If you want something done right then you do it yourself," Zurgane answered as he pulled out his swords "Rangers meet your destiny."

"Ninja Swords," the 7 rangers said as they pulled out their swords.

"Bring it on," Zurgane challenged.

"You got it," Shane agreed.

All 7 of them went in for an attack, but Zurgane ended up sending them to the ground.

"Ok, good idea, but bad result," Dustin told them.

"I'm getting sick of Power Rangers," Zurgane growled, "Rangers, Rangers, Rangers. That's all I ever hear."

Shane went in for an attack, but Zurgane was able to send him to the ground.

"This well teach you to disrespect me," Zurgane said before he he sent all 7 of them to ground again, "now to finish what those imbeciles could only start."

Zurgane then disappeared in a beam of light.

"Catch you later big guy."

"That was weird," Dustin added.

"What did they want from us?" Tori asked

"What the hell?" the Chan Sisters asked.

"This is not looking good," Eva chimed.

It was a few seconds after Zurgane left when Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Eva jumped out of the way just as thunder hit the ground, but the other Wind Rangers weren't so lucky. They all looked over to see the Thunder Rangers walking up to them out of the smoke like they where coolest thing since tennis.

"Oh, goody," Eva said as she rubbed her hands together. "The Thunder Heads are back for round two."

Wind Rangers laughed at their Pink Ranger's statement before turning their attentions to the Thunder Rangers.

"Recognized these?" the Crimson Thunder Ranger asked.

Three bikes appeared in front of the Thunders of three different colors; Navy, White, and Crimson.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"What the hell?"

"Thieves!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way," the Navy Thunder Ranger told them.

"Just ours comes with a few improvement," the Crimson Thunder Ranger stated.

"This is so wrong," Dustin groaned.

"Ready to ride?"

"I've been ready."

"Let's show these posers how it's done!"

The Navy, White, and Crimson rode and attacked the other Rangers.

"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asked the Wind Rangers.

"Watch out!" Eva yelled at the other Rangers.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin where able to dodge, but Dustin ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Ha," the Crimson Ranger laughed, "nice face plant! Thunder Energy Blast!"

"FIRE!"

All 7 of the good Rangers where sent to the ground by the Thunder Rangers.

"Smell something burning?" Navy asked his partners.

"Hey, anyone feel like S'mores?" Crimson asked.

"This is fun."

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin yelled in disbelief as they struggled to stand up clutching their sides.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "but how?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane asked.

"This is so easy, it's almost boring," White said, "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson stated, "their so lame!"

"No doubt," Navy agreed, "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this."

"HEY!" The Chan Sisters yelled.

They all watched as the Crimson Ranger pulled out a morpher. "Crimson Thunder Power."

Navy followed his partner's lead and pulled out his own morpher. "Navy Thunder Power!"

White did the same as the other two. "White Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

groaned as lighting hit the ground the Thunder Rangers.

"That does not look good," Tori stated.

"I have to agree."

"Crimson InsectoZord!"

"Navy BeetleZord!"

"White CoyoteZord!"

"And it just got worse," the Chan Sisters groaned.

"You've got to be kidding?!"

"They've got Zords?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Shane, this got ridiculous with their Tsunami Cycles," Eva told him.

"Later days," Crimson told them before Navy and him took to their Zords. "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers. So let's stay focus."

"Beetle is rough and ready to go."

"Coyote ready to howl."

"They want to play rough?" Shane asked, "we're all about rough!" He then brought his morpher up. "Cam hit it!"

The Chan Sisters watched as the Wind Ninja Zords appeared.

"Ninja Zords!"

All four of them jumped up into their Zords to face off against the Thunder Rangers.

"_Let's show these posers whose who in the Zord Zoo_," Shane told them.

"_Bottom of the 9__th__ guys,_" Tori added in.

"It's now or never," Eva finished for Tori.

"_I'm thinking...now_."

Reina looked over at her twin and younger Sisters.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You know it," the two answered.

"Scarlet WolfZord!"

"Orange CheetahZord!"

"Sapphire DoveZord!"

Eva looked over to see three new Zords standing next to them.

"_There's only room for one wild dog_!"

"_I'm going to show you the true meaning of speed_!"

"_It's time for you to learn who the real Rangers are_!"

"Here they come," Navy said.

"Defense Formation," White added.

"Engage!" Crimson finished.

As they came in.

"_Time to bring the heat people_," Dustin told them.

"Copy that," Eva agreed.

"_Now it's our turn_," Shane finished.

_"Right_," Tori agreed with him.

"_HawkZord_!"

"PhoenixZord!"

"Flame Attack!" Both Zords circled around the Crimson Ranger's Zords surrounding it in fire.

"_Toasty_," Shane said making the Pink Ranger to giggle.

"Can't stand the heat then stay out of the kitchen," Eva pipped in.

"Activating weaponry," Crimson said from within his cockpit as he headed in for an attack. "Activate!"

"We're hit!" both Shane and Eva cried, "we're hit!"

"_Shane_!" Yukie cried out.

"_Eva_!" Tori also cried out.

"_No_!" they both yelled.

Rita and Reina gasped when the Navy Ranger's Zord attacked Dustin.

"_What's with the pliers_?" Dustin asked, "_I need to hit him with the blow drier! Tornado Blast_!" Dustin sent the other Zord back away from him and on it's back. "_Time to squash this bug_!"

"Clocking Device engage!"

The girls let out a gasp as the Zord vanished.

"_Where he go_?" Dustin asked.

Meanwhile, Eva had her hands full with the White Ranger's Zord that was giving chase to her PhoenixZord.

"Some one get this bloody mongrel off my tail!" Eva yelled.

"_Hold on Eva_!" Yukie called as she ran in with her CheetahZord. "_Hey, mutt over here_!"

"I hate Cheetahs," White growled, "activating beams!"

Yukie quickly dodged the attack just as Eva came in with another Flame Attack, but the White Ranger sent her Zord to the ground.

"I really hate Coyotes now," Eva growled before she got her Zord in the air again.

In the mean time Tori and Dustin where still looking for the Navy Ranger who had vanished.

"_I can't find him anywhere on my scanners_," Tori told him unaware that Navy was right behind her till it was to late. "_He's got me_!"

"_Hand off the fish_!" Dustin ordered as she was spun around.

"_Whoa_!" Tori shouted, "_let go of me, you dumb bug_!" The Navy Ranger finally let go of her sending back to the others. "_Thanks_."

All of the Rangers regrouped together.

"_Let's bust out the MegaZord on these's punks_," Shane told his team.

"_Form the MegaZord now_!"

Eva let out a sigh as the other three formed the Storm MegaZord wishing to be apart of it.

"_Guys, I've found away to combine the PhoenixZord with the MegaZord_," Cam told them as if reading Eva's mind.

"Really?" all four Wind Rangers asked.

"_Really_," Cam answered, "_Eva just follow the interactions on the screen and you'll know what to do_."

"Got it Cam," Eva said before doing a hand sign, "combine PhoenixZord and Storm MegaZord now!"

The Thunder Rangers smirked as Eva's Zord attached itself to the Storm MegaZord acting as a pair of wings for the Zord.

"Finally a little something form the has-beens," Crimson told his partners.

"Let's turn them into never-weres," Navy agreed.

"Form the Thunder MegaZord!" White finished.

Eva and the others let out a gasp as Rita, Reina, and Yukie jumped from their Zords to watch from the ground just as the three evil rangers formed their MegaZord.

"Thunder MegaZord Power Up!" all three Rangers said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Eva shouted in annoyances.

"_That's impossible_," Shane added.

"_These's guys are working my last good nerve_," Tori told them.

"_Copy that Sister T_," Dustin agreed.

The two MegaZord went at each other, but the Thunder MegaZord had the upper hand.

"_You guys thinking what I'm thinking_?" Dustin asked his teammates as he took his power disk off his Morpher.

"Serpent Sword activate!" they all called out as they followed Dustin's lead.

"_This should slow those clones down_," Shane said once the Serpent Sword appeared. They started to slash at the Thunder MegaZord who looked unphased by the attack. "_Fire_!" It wasn't long till Eva growled in annoyances. "_This isn't working! What do we do_?"

It was then that the Thunder MegaZord cought their next attack.

"You give up?" Navy asked.

"_It's to powerful_!" Tori told the others as the Thunder MegaZord lowered their Sword.

Thunder MegaZord sent the Storm MegaZord onto it's back making spark fly in Eva's Zord.

"_Where's that last minute just-in-time-save-our-butts-device_?" Dustin asked, "_we're waiting_."

"_Give, give, give that's all I do_." Cam said, "_sending Power Sphere Four_."

"Thanks Cam," Eva thanked.

"_Just in time_," Shane said as the Power Disk appeared, but all of a sudden it just up and disappeared. "_What? Where'd it go_?"

"_What's happening_?" Tori asked.

"This can not be good," Eva groaned.

"Interception at the goal line and the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" Crimson said as the disk appeared in their Zord and he took it before placing in the Sphere slot next to him. "Activating Power Sphere...now!"

Eva let out a gasp as the Thunder Rangers attacked the MegaZord none stop with their new stolen weapon.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" the three Thunders shouted before attacking the MegaZord one last time.

Sparks flew through the four Zords before the MegaZord crashed to the ground.

"Now time to do a little touchdown on their heads," Crimson told his partners.

"We knocked out their Zords," Navy stated.

"That's enough...for now," White finished before their Zord vanished leaving the fight scene.

"_Come in Shane_!" Cam called, "_Tori! Dustin! Eva_!"


	6. Thunder Stranger, Part 2!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"Interception at the goal line and the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" Crimson said as the disk appeared in their Zord and he took it before placing in the Sphere slot next to him. "Activating Power Sphere...now!"

Eva let out a gasp as the Thunder Rangers attacked the MegaZord none stop with their new stolen weapon.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" the three Thunders shouted before attacking the MegaZord one last time.

Flew through the four Zords before the MegaZord crashed to the ground.

"Now time to do a little touchdown on their heads," Crimson told his partners.

"We knocked out their Zords," Navy stated.

"That's enough...for now," White finished before their Zord vanished leaving the fight scene.

"_Come in Shane_!" Cam called, "_Tori! Dustin! Eva_!"

QS-"There!" a familiar voice called as Eva, Dustin, Tori, and Shane climb up the hill in their civilian forms.

"We were riding up the hill when we saw the smoke," Jaden's voice said as he ran over to his Sister to help her.

"Are you ok?" Rita asked as she portended not to know what happened.

"Yeah, thanks," Tori thanked her following along.

"What happened?" Hunter asked as he helped Jaden.

"I was listening to the radio on the way here and they say that it was some kind of alien attack," Kelly answered.

"What?" Blake asked, "does this kind of thing happen often around here?"

"You ever wonder why housing was so cheap?" Shane asked him.

"We have to call someone," Kelly told them, "the Police, the FBI, the CIA...the Silver Guardians?"

"No," Tori answered as she shook her head, "Kelly, we're fine. Thinks."

"The Silver Guardians?" Dustin asked, "who are they?"

"Their a group of soldiers lead by the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers," Eva answered making the others to look at her. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Shane asked.

"Cause mine and Jaden's Uncles are the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers," Eva answered before she looked at Jaden. "Which reminds me. Jaden, their on their way here so you best be at the house or they well hunt your ass down."

The other three Wind Rangers looked at each other before they all walked away with Rita, Reina, and Yukie right behind them.

Hill side!

"You guys alright?" Shane asked his team as they walked.

Rita, Reina, and Yukie had to help Eva a bit as she had a cut on her leg.

"That was way harsh man," Dustin told him, "you know what?" Dustin started to mass with his morpher. "I think my Morphers toast."

"Cam's going to freak when he finds out we thrashed the Zords," Tori informed them.

"I don't need to think about that right now," Eva groaned as they continued.

Ninja Ops!

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a signal afternoon," Cam scolded, "not to mention what you did to the Zords."

All four Wind Rangers looked down in shame.

"Cam, now is not the time," Sensei informed his Son.

"I'm sorry, your right," Cam told him before he turned back to the Wind Rangers. "Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions."

Cam along with Shane and Tori walked over to the main frame while Dustin followed looking confused.

"Dude, I've go no idea what you just said," Dustin told Cam.

"He means their fixing themselves, Dustin," Yukie, Rita, Reina, and Eva said making the others to look at them.

"Oh, okay," Dustin said as he nodded his head, "right. Sweet." Sensei hopped onto Dustin's head and landed on the main frame's desk. "Ow."

"Hey, Sensei," Shane said as they all looked at the Guinea Pig. "Why didn't they finish us off?"

"I mean, those Zords they had were sicko, bro," Dustin said before getting a look from Sensei. "I mean, Sensei."

Cam brought up the Thunder MegaZord up onto the main frame making Sam frown at it.

"Thunder Zords," Sensei said, "created by the same technology that powers you own."

"And these's Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori asked, "that doesn't make any sense."

"Agreed."

"Yeah," Shane second, "no more then Zurgane booking outta there when they showed up."

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances there is a dissension in their ranks," Sensei told them, "a dissension that we can use to our advantage, when the time is right."

"I-I hop theses are under warranty," Dustin told Cam as he held out his Morpher.

"There's something off about the White Thunder Ranger," Eva said as she looked at the Thunder MegaZord.

"What's that Geneva?" Sensei asked.

"I feel like I know him," Eva answered as she looked at her Sensei, "he's fighting style reminds me of my Brother's own fighting style, but Jaden can't be the White Thunder Ranger can he?"

"I don't know Geneva, but keep a close eye on your Brother," Sensei told her making the Pink Ranger to nod.

"I just fell totally hopeless," Tori spoked up next, "there's got to be something we can do."

"For now, you must return to your daily lives," Sensei told them, "if Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam told them, "they've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to make sure you trust them."

The 7 Rangers nodded their heads before walking out of Ninja Ops.

The Beach!

Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Eva walked along the beach with Tori not noticing Jaden, Blake, and Hunter walking by till one of them decided to speak up.

"Hey, what?" Blake asked.

"No 'hello'?" Hunter finished the question.

The five girls turned around at the sound of their voices and they smiled.

"Sorry," the two Wind Rangers apologized.

"My mind's somewhere else," Tori told them.

"Yeah," Black agreed, "rough day?"

"Yeah," Tori answered, "oh...thinks for helping me out there."

"Oh yeah, don't mention," Blake told her, "anytime."

Eva was busy avoiding Hunter's eyes, but every now and then she would look up at him and give a shy smile that made him smile back.

"I don't know about you two, but I feel uncomfortable," Rita whispered to her Sisters.

"I agree with you," Yukie whispered back.

"Well, this is really awkward," Reina added making her Sisters nod.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori informed him.

"Cool."

Both Tori and Blake smiled at each while Hunter and Eva just looked down.

"How's your leg?" Hunter asked Eva.

"It's fine," Eva answered, "Rita bandaged it up for me and I took some pain killers so I'll live."

"That's good to hear," Jaden said as he let out the breath he was holding.

"Jaden's right," Hunter agreed, "I'm glad to know that your going to be ok Geneva."

"Oh, please just call me Eva?" Eva asked him with a giggle.

"Sure," Hunter agreed as he fought back a blush.

"Well, we should be going," Eva told him.

"Yeah, us, too," Hunter agreed, "so I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Eva answered with another shy smile.

"We'll catch you three later," Tori told them.

"Yeah sure thing," Blake agreed.

Tori and Eva bite their lips a bit before all 5 girls walked away leaving the Bradley Brothers to look after only two of them.

"Wow," Jaden said to both Hunter and Blake, "smooth. You two have to show me, both of your moves sometime."

Blake smacked Jaden in the stomach lightly while Hunter smacked him upside the head before they walked off. Once the girls had left, Eva and the Chan Sisters soon told Tori that they had to go and that they'll see her later before taking off

Ninja Ops!

Eva and Yukie sat at the table in Ninja Ops in their Ninja gear watching Cam as he was fixing the morphers when Tori came running inside looking scared, worried, and frantic.

"Cam, Eva, Yuki, I need your three help outside," Tori said in a frantic voice.

"Tori what's wrong?" the two girls asked when they looked up at the Blue Ranger.

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked, "I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency!" Tori told them, "my friend he's hurt."

Cam, Yukie, and Eva stood looking at the Blue Ranger like she was crazie.

"And you brought him here?!" the three of them asked.

"You ever heard of hospitals?!" Cam asked.

"I know," Tori said as she sounded close to tears, "I know! But he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him? It was one of Lothor's space freaks, we have to help him."

All three looked at each other before letting out a sigh each.

"Alright," Cam agreed making Tori smile.

All four of ran outside of the Academy grounds.

Outside of the Academy grounds!

Eva let out a sigh as Cam removed some kind of leeches off Blake's chest while Tori watched.

"What are those things?" Tori asked.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Eva answered, "looks like they dehydrate the human body before it just shuts down."

"Did you get them off in time?" Tori asked Cam as she took Blake's hand in her own.

"We think so," Yukie answered her as Cam check for a pulse. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"He's name's Blake," Tori told him.

"We don't care what his name is," Cam flat out told her, "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here."

"He's right Tori," the two girls agreed with Cam.

"Then maybe we don't have to tell him?" Tori asked biting her lower lip.

Cam let out a sigh. "The morphers are on the console inside. Go get 'em, Sam and I well stay here."

"Thanks Cam," Tori told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging both Eva and Yuki. "Thanks Yukie, Eva."

The three of them watched Tori walk to the water where the entrance to Ninja Ops was before she disappeared.

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam informed the two girls who giggled.

Neither of the three noticed Blake watching Tori before he closed his eyes with a smirk that he smoothed out.

Moto Track!

Yukie, Eva, Tori, and Blake all sat in Tori's Van as it came to a stop at the Motocross Tracks so Blake can find his Brother.

"Listen?" Blake asked, "uh...thanks for what you did back there. I'd...don't know what happened. I...uh...I guess I just blacked out."

"We'll say," Yukie and Eva mumbled under their breath.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "you took a nasty fall...uh...your actually pretty lucky."

"I feel like a chump," Blake informed her, "I mean, I try to save you, but you went and end up saving me instead."

"Forget," Tori told him, "it's no big deal."

It was then that Hunter and Jaden appeared on Blake's side of the van looking worried.

"Hey," Hunter greeted, "what happened?"

They looked at Blake.

"You alright?" Jaden asked

Blake nodded his head without looking away from Tori.

"Long story." Blake went to open the door. "I'll tell you two later."

"Yeah, tell them how you were making a fool of yourself," Yukie mumbled under her breath once again making Eva to giggle.

Before the Bradley Brothers and the younger Oliver sibling left Hunter cought Eva's eyes which made him look away with a blush that Blake and Jaden both cought sight of and started to tease Hunter about it. Yuki and the other three Wind Ninjas watched Dustin as he raced around the track on his Motocross bike as they cheered for their yellow clad friend. They congratulated him after he pulled up to them before they went to Tori's van.

"I got your morphers guys and I think we're going to need 'em," Tori told the boys just as Hunter, Jaden, and Blake showed up.

"Hey," Hunter greeted.

"Hey," Tori greeted back.

"Hey, guys," both Eva and Dustin greeted as well.

"I just wanted to say thinks for taking care of my bro," Hunter told Tori.

"Anytime."

"We owe you one," Hunter went on, "and we always make good on our promises."

"Ok, good to know. Thanks."

"We gotta head home," Blake spoked up for the first time. "Parents, you know how it is?"

"And I owe my Parents an explanation," Jaden added.

Dustin and Shane shared a look. Eva glared at Jaden making him to swallow hard.

"Yeah, ok," Tori said with a bit of a blush. "I'll catch you later."

"See ya."

"Yeah, later."

"Later."

After the Brothers and Jaden left Tori pulled out her purse and took out three morphers seeing as Eva was already wearing her own before the Blue Ranger handed two of them to Dustin and Shane.

"Here," she told them, "when you see Cam say thank you? I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

"Dude, they told Kelly that they didn't live with their parents, right?" Dustin asked Shane as he placed his morpher on his left wrist like Shane was doing, "I mean, that's what we heard."

"Yeah, that's right," Shane agreed making Tori look at them in confusion before all five morphers beeped.

"_I've located the frog again_," Cam told them, "_he's at the river bank. Hurry_!"

"Dude, if cam wants a frog, let's stop by the pet store," Dustin told them making all three look at him with raised eyebrows. "I mean, they've got, like, a tank, full of them."

Dustin used his hands to emphasize his point.

"I'll explain on the way," Tori told him as she walked forward. "You ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Lighting Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Power of Lighting!"

River Bank!

The Chan Sisters and the Wind Rangers streaked in front of the frog and got ready to fight, but Amphibidor shot a purple energy blast at them that surrounded them and chained them together.

"I can't move," the five girls said.

"Going up!" Amphibidor stated as the Rangers where lifted into the air. "Next floor house wear and sporting goods!" This time he moved over to where water was. "Hope you can't swim!" A blast went off knocking the Rangers into the water blew. "I knew they'll make a splash!"

All 7 Rangers jumped back out of the water as if nothing happened.

"Put it on rewind."

"I'm flipping."

"Lucky this is wash and wear."

"I wish I brought my swim suit."

"I prefer a swimming pool or a beach, but thanks."

"I hate frogs."

"So don't want to do that again." They all landed next to each other on land facing the alien.

"Ok, guys," Shane said as he looked at his team, "Ninja beams."

They all fired different colored beams at the alien only for him to vanish.

"What?" Shane and Tori asked.

"Where did he go?" Tori asked.

"I wish I knew," the Chan Sisters answered.

"I'm not liking this," Eva told them.

"You guys like hip-hop," Amphibidor asked as he hoped back into view knocking the Rangers down, but they just got back up. "Polytrons!" Three of the cybernetic leeches attached themselves to all four Rangers before blowing up once again knocking the Rangers down. "Friendly aren't they?"

"This guys tough," Shane mumbled as they got back onto their feet.

"This is getting on my last good Ninja nerve," Rita replied.

Eva and the Chan Sisters let out a groan when they all heard the sound of thunder making them all to look around to find the source. Three different colored lighting hit the ground making smoke before it cleared to reveal the Thunder Rangers standing there.

"What?"

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough," Dustin commented.

"Thunder Staffs!" all three Thunder Rangers said as they pulled their stuffs off their back. "Atk!"

The 7 Rangers stood ready to fight them, but only for the Thunder Rangers to run past them confusing the hell out of them. They all turned just in time to see the Thunder Rangers Atk Amphibidor instead confusing them frothier.

"I thought we were on the same teeeeaaaam!" Amphibidor cried when the Thunder Rangers sent him flying. "I guess not." Amphibidor stood went to Atk the Thunder Rangers. "Polytrons!"

"Thunder Shield!"

The Thunder Rangers used their stuffs to create a shield that sent the Polytrons back at Amphibidor.

"My precisions."

"Thunder Stuffs!" the Thunder Rangers yelled as they turned their stuffs into star form. "Tornado Star!"

The Three Rangers throw their Tornado Star at Amphibidor knocking him to the ground.

"Wow."

Just as Amphibidor was getting the Thunder Rangers pulled their own personal weapons.

"Crimson Blaster!"

"Navy Antler!"

"White Diggers!"

"Thunder Weapons," they yelled at the same time.

"You ready?" Crimson asked his partners.

"You know it!" Navy informed him before he went in for the Atk. "How about a lift?"

The Chan Sisters and Eva watched wide eyed as Navy lift Amphibidor up with his Thunder Weapon.

"Wow," Tori mumbled.

Navy throw Amphibidor away from him making Eva's eyes widen even more.

"Now that didn't hurt," Amphibidor said just as the Crimson and White Rangers walked up to him.

"Then try this on for size," White told him before attacking.

"This sucks."

"That still didn't hurt!"

"How about this?" Crimson asked before he Atked.

"Dude."

"Let's put 'em together," Crimson told Navy and White

Rita groaned when the Thunder Rangers combined their weapons together.

"Thunder Blaster!"

"What the hell."

"Ready when you two are," Navy told Crimson and White.

"Ready?"

"I'm too young to croak."

"FIRE!" Crimson shouted as he pulled the trigger. "Done Deal."

Crimson, White, and Navy turned around right after their Atk hit Amphibidor.

"No!"

The Wind Rangers smiled a bit under their helmet as Amphibidor blew up.

"Hey!" Shane called out to the Thunder Brothers as they walked past. "What?" They just kept walking. "What's up with you guys?"

"Why did you just help us?" Tori asked.

"Hello," Dustin tried next, "anybody in there?"

"We're even," Crimson told them without turning around. "Wind and Monochrome Rangers."

"Maybe their the strong silent type?" Tori asked.

"I don't get it," Shane answered confused.

Before anyone could say anything to Shane a power scroll appeared in the sky over where Amphibidor was destroyed making him reappear again only this bigger.

"I haven't croaked yet Rangers."

"Let's toast this toad once and for all?" Shane asked his teammates.

"Right," Dustin agreed.

"Yeah,"the 5 female Rangers agreed as well.

"Hey, Cam!" Shane said into his Morpher, "guess what we need?"

"_Don't tell me_," Cam answered as he sent the Wind Ninja Zords.

"Let's do it!" Shane said before they jumped up into their Zords. "You guys ready?"

"Ready," Tori, Eva, and Dustin answered.

"Storm MegaZord!" they all commanded.

The four Wind Rangers Zords combined together as Rita, Reina, and Yukie jump up into their Zords.

"_That's try something out girls_?" Rita asked.

"_Right_," the two agreed.

"_Activating Monochrome MegaZord_," the Chan Sisters said as their Zords came together.

The Wind Rangers gasped when the Chan Sisters Zords created another MegaZord.

"_Wow_," Shane awed.

"_To cool_," Dustin added.

"_I'm glad their on our side_," Tori stated.

"Why didn't they use that before?" Eva asked.

"About time," Amphibidor told them, "Polytrons."

Amphibidor's Polytrons attached themselves to the Wind Rangers MegaZord and the Chan Sisters MegaZord before exploding.

"_We're getting schooled_!" "_Cam_!" Tori called, "_anything you can send our way_!"

"_Uh...try the Ram Hummer_?"

"_Guys_," Rita called, "_we'll keep him busy so you can Atk_!"

"_Right_," Shane agreed, "_what do you guys think_?"

"Yeah," Eva, Dustin, and Tori agreed.

Cam uploaded the power disk to Dustin who picked it up.

"_Power Disk received_!" Dustin announced, "_let's lock and drop_?"

Amphibidor knocked the Monochrome MegaZord to the side and turn his attention to the Wind Rangers and their weapon.

"Oh, you just had to go there didn't ya?" he asked.

"_Bring it frog face_?" Shane asked.

Amphibidor launched his Polytrons at them, but the Wind Rangers used their Ram Hummer to block the Atk and knocked them back at him right as they blow up knocking Amphibidor to the ground.

"_Is he down for good_?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"Just resting," Amphibidor told them as he stood back up. "What else you got?"

The Wind Rangers and their MegaZord as they went to Atk.

"_Ready_?"

"Aim!"

"_Hummer_!" Dustin finished as they went and Atked Amphibidor one last time before he blew up for good. "_Alright_!"

"_Awesome_!"

"_Yeah_!"

"That'll teach him!"

"_Way to go guys_!"

Ninja Ops!

The group of 7 walked into Ninja Ops talking about Blake and Hunter as Dustin and Shane explain things to Tori.

"Yeah," Dustin was concluding, "that's what they told Kelly. No Parents."

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked, "why?"

They all fall into a fighting stance looking at the Thunder Rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked them.

Instead of answering Shane the Thunder Rangers de-morphed in front of them to reveal that they were Blake, Jaden, and Hunter both of whom where wearing Ninja uniforms. The Wind Ninjas and the Monochrome Rangers relaxed their fighting stance, but still remained on guard as they looked at them.

"What you want?" Dustin asked, "how did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter answered looking right at Tori.

"Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.

"Jaden?" Eva asked as well also looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops," Blake told her, "I didn't mean to use you."

"I'm also sorry Sis," Jaden said.

Tori and Eva looked like they were about to cry, but instead to they looked right at Blake and Jaden with a glare though there were tears in their eyes.

"If you hurt him," they growled, "I well hunt you down!"

"We'll let him go if you come with us Eva," Jaden told his Sister.

"What?" Eva asked confused.

"We're family which means that we should stick together," Jaden answered.

"Like hell," Eva growled, "you may look like my Brother, sound like my Brother, and act like my Brother, but you are not my Brother."

Eva's team and Jaden's team all flinched at the harshness in Eva's voice, but Jaden was quick to act and grabbed her before her friends could stop him.

"Let them go!" Shane ordered.

"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." Eva struggled in Jaden's grip. "Good-bye Rangers and good luck in your future battles."

Jaden, Blake, and Hunter through down smoke bombs making the 6 Rangers and Cam cover themselves before they looked back to see that the Thunder Brothers where gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked as Cam ran over to his Fathers Habit. "Besides Eva."

"My Father," Cam answered as he turned to look at them. "They took my Father."

All 6 Rangers looked at him with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case guilt.


	7. Thunder Stranger, Part 3!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"Let them go!" Shane ordered.

"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." Eva struggled in Jaden's grip. "Good-bye Rangers and good luck in your future battles." Jaden, Blake, and Hunter through down smoke bombs making the 6 Rangers and Cam cover themselves before they looked back to see that the Thunder Brothers where gone. "Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked as Cam ran over to his Fathers Habit. "Besides Eva."

"My Father," Cam answered as he turned to look at them. "They took my Father."

All 6 Rangers looked at him with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case guilt.

QS-"See I knew there was something about Blake, Jaden, and Hunter," Shane told them as he and Dustin stood with Cam looking at the main frame.

Tori and the Chan Sisters where looking at the books and scrolls trying to find information that lead them to Sensei Watanabe.

"Dude you don't need to say 'I told you so'," Dustin told him, "ok? I fee bad enough already."

"That's them," Cam said once he was able to track them down making Sam to walk over while the boys looked at the screen. "My Father encased himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track him within a 25 mile radius." He let out a sigh. "But we should be able to track them through Eva's Morpher."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers can he?" Shane asked.

"No," Cam answered, "and he's about to get out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there in the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it," Tori called out to them from her place at the bookshelf. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of Course," Cam said in awe and shock.

"Oh, that were those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?" Dustin.

"So you do study your ninja history?" Cam asked shocked.

"Sometimes," Dustin answered.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas are where the Cavern of Spirits is," Cam informed them.

"Which houses the Gem of Souls," Tori went on, "it's the only thing on Earth strong enough to break the energy sphere Surrounding Sensei."

"That must be what the Thunders are after," Cam said.

"And that's where we're going," Shane told the team.

They nodded before they walked out of Ninja Ops with the Sisters following.

Mountain of Lost Ninjas!

Blake, Hunter, Jaden, and a very pissed off Eva walked through a forest well Jaden was more like dragging her much to her annoyances. After a few minutes all four of them heard some type of noise making them to look around.

"I don't know about you two bro, but I'm not digging this place," Blake stated.

"For once I agree with Thunder Boy," Eva added.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter told them before he started walking again.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers," Sensei told the three of them, "there are spirits here of the darkest warriors you have ever known."

"Quiet it," Hunter ordered, "we know what we're doing."

"Have you not learn that taking revenge on some one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensei asked.

"You destroyed our parents," Hunter answered, "parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you."

Eva gasped at them in shock before she glared at them.

"You really tink that Sensei would do something like that?" she asked, "I don't who surprised me more. You two idiots or my idiot of a Brother." The Brothers turned to glare at her, but she just glare back. "I can tell you this now. When and if you destroy Sensei, his son Cameron well hunt you and destroy you." Jaden looked back and forth between his teammates/best friends and his older Sister. "You've got to learn that revenge is a never ending cycle."

"Listen to her," Sensei spoked up, "she maybe the Pink Ranger, but she knows what she's talking about."

Eva then rounded on Jaden who flinched back away from her glare.

"And you!" she growled, "just wait till I tell Mom and Dad! Hold on let me rephased that. Just wait until I tell Mom, Dad, Uncle Wes, Uncle Eric, and AUNT JEN!"

The Brother looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"You wouldn't," Jaden panicked.

"Oh, but I would," Eva said with a smirk, "and you and I both know that Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Pink Ranger."

Jaden quickly walked ahead of the Brothers to get away from his Sister's death glares while Blake pulled her along as they started walking again.

Mobile Command Center!

"Tracking systems are online," Cam informed them as four of the five all stood morphed in the back of a Mobile Command Center as Cam called it.

"How long until we get there?" Dustin asked.

"I told you go before we left Ninja Ops," Cam answered.

"Not what I'm asking," Dustin told him, "I'm just freaking here.

The Chan Sisters let out a sigh as they stood next to three Tsunami Cycle that Rita build herself.

"Hey, Tori," Shane said getting the attention of the girl in blue. "It wasn't your fault,"

"Well, whose fault was it?" Tori asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane told her, "it could have happened to anyone one of us."

"He's right Tori," Reina piped, "everyone makes mistakes. Even Power Rangers cause we are still human after all."

Shane clapped Tori on the shoulder before the Chan Sisters, Dustin, and him climbed on their Tsunami Cycle while Cam walked up to talk to them.

"This is as far as I go," Cam told them as he took off his glass. "The rest is up to you. Please find my Father and bring Eva back safely?"

They all nodded before revving up their bikes with their visors closed just as the back of the Mobile Command Center.

"We'll find him and get Eva back as well," Rita told him

"Guys let's go," Shane told them.

"Right."

"Hit it."

"Agreed."

After they revved up a few more times the all took off down the ramp one at a time before they where riding along side the Mobile Command Center. They all pulled out in front, popped a wheel, and took off before disappearing.

Mountain of Lost Ninjas!

"How much frothier?" Blake asked.

"Almost there," Hunter answered.

"Good," Jaden told him.

Eva looked around as some kind of sound was heard.

"Did you two hear that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter and Jaden answered.

Just then ghouls appeared before them.

"Ok bro," Blake said.

Hunter nodded as he sat down the orb that holds Sensei before him and Jaden stood next to Blake.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

The three Thunder Ninjas morphed quickly to face off against the ghouls.

"Power of Thunder!"

Eva let out a sigh when Hunter, Blake, and Jaden all stood in front of her in their Ranger Form before her Brother looked and nodded letting her know that'll be best if she morphed as well. Eva once again let out a sigh before got ready to morph.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she placed her right hand on her right hip as she leaned a bit to the right with her left hip popped out a bit. "Power of Fire!"

All four of them took on their own group of ghouls, but the ghouls that they knocked down just came back for more.

"They just keep coming," Hunter told them before all four of them where in the middle of them. "Now what do we do?"

The Chan Sisters gasped when they saw Eva, Jaden, Hunter, and Blake fighting off dead spirits as they and the Wind Rangers came riding in on their Tsunami Cycles blasting some that where in their.

"Coming through," Shane announced.

They all came to a Holt in front of the Thunder Rangers and Eva who were shocked to see them, but more shocked to see the Chan Sisters on Tsunami Cycles.

"Whoa," Dustin said in shock, "who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color that's not Eva and the Chan Sisters," Shane said as he looked behind him at the three.

"Good plan," Tori agreed before spirits knocked her off her Tsunami Cycle.

By now all Rangers where fighting the dead spirits much to Rita's annoyances.

"This is just completely insane," Rita told her teammates as she fire her Tsunami Cycles lasers at the dead guys just before Rita was knocked off her Tsunami Cycle by a dead spirit and it was pissing her off, but she still stood up. "OK THAT'S IT!" Rita's shout made her Sisters flinched having seen her bad side. "I call upon the beast inside! Unlock the Eagle!"

The Thunder and Wind Rangers gasped in shock as Rita gathered up a scarlet aura before an Eagle appeared from her and took about quite a few of the dead spirits before said dead freaks knocked the Chan Sisters into the middle next to Shane. They looked just in time to see Dustin come up onto to Hunter and take the energy sphere from him.

"I'll take that," he told Hunter when he was away from Hunter he stopped and looked Sensei. "Are you alright?"

Eva and the Chan Sisters groaned when Blake came in and took Sensei from Dustin before they started to play keep away, but Eva couldn't get in and take the sphere from the four idiots cause she was to busy fighting off of her group freaks. The freaks were able to get them all into the middle where they stood in a circle side by side.

"These guys are fearless," Shane told his team and the Thunders.

"What do you expect?" Tori asked.

"Their dead," Eva finished for her.

"That would be the glass half empty right?" he asked them confused.

"Back off," Hunter ordered.

"Oh, yeah Hunter," Eva said, "yell at them. Brilliant idea."

Eva and Rita portended to think.

"Oh, wait." Rita said as she and Eva then snapped their fingers. "You don't have a brain."

"Ooo," Dustin flinched, "burn."

Hunter glared at the young girls in pink and scarlet who stood next to him and Shane before looking back at the freaks that surrounding them.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked, "let's do this together?"

"Fine by me," Hunter answered, "but only for now."

So the fight continued with Hunter teaming up with Eva and Shane, Yuki teaming up with Tori, Rita teamed up with Reina, and Blake and Jaden teaming up with Dustin. Yuki Tori, Rita, Reina, Dustin, Jaden, and Blake finished off their group quickly as Hunter, Eva, and Shane fought the last few together before they all disappeared.

"Got them," Shane told Hunter looking around.

"That was great team work," Sensei said from his sphere to the Rangers.

"Alright," Tori cheered.

"You rocked bro," Dustin praised Blake while leaning on him a bit.

"Yeah."

"Don't call me bro," Blake told Dustin as he went and twisted Dustin's arm.

"Blake?"

Blake throw Dustin away from him as Tori went to put her hand on Blake's shoulder, but he just pushed her off.

"Good one," Shane said as he went to shake hands with Hunter.

"Yeah right," Hunter said as he elbowed the red ranger in the gut before he grabbed Eva.

Hunter laughed while he looked at the sphere.

"Let's go," Hunter told Blake and Jaden

"We're out of here."

Jaden grabbed his Sister before they disappeared using Ninja Streaked.

"They getting away."

"No their not," Shane told them.

"Right," Tori, Dustin, and the Chan Sisters agreed.

"Ninja Streak."

Quarry!

All 10 Rangers Ninja Streaked to the quarry and faced off before the Thunder Rangers knocked three Wind Rangers to the ground. The Chan Sisters stood a better chance fighting them with ease much to their annoyances.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple," Hunter answered, "revenge."

Just then the ground started to shake.

"What's that?" Dustin asked.

"Revenge for what?" Shane asked.

"Wow."

They all looked up to see a Zord standing over them.

"Hey, is that..."

"Zurgane?"

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord, huh?" Dustin asked.

"That should keep them busy," Hunter told Blake and Jaden.

"Yeah," Blake agreed before they took.

Cam's voice sounded over the communicators.

"_Guys their getting away_."

"Not again."

"Wow, man."

"You guys go after them," Rita told the Wind Rangers, "my Sisters and I well keep Zurgane busy."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Let's do it." Tori, Shane, and Dustin took off after the Thunder Rangers while the Chan Sisters took their Zords.

"Give me that ball and Eva!" Dustin ordered before he jumped up and went for Hunter.

"Don't even think about it," Blake told him as he kicked Dustin in the stomach.

Just then Shane went for Hunter while Tori went after Jaden though Blake joined to help his Brother which was perfect timing for Eva who took Sensei Watanabe from him and moved to get away.

"What?" Hunter asked in shock.

Eva ran over to Dustin holing the sphere in her hands.

"Are you ok Sensei?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin tried to keep Hunter, Jaden, and Blake away from Eva, but the three Thunders where able to get past and attacked her, however, it wasn't ease for them to land a blow on her when she had gotten use to their fighting style. It wasn't long till they were able to the sphere back from her and Jaden was able to grab her before leaving again.

"Are you two alright?" Shane asked Dustin and Tori.

"Yeah," Dustin and Tori answered.

"I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge," Dustin added

"I know," Shane agreed, "now come on."

The three Wind Rangers took off after the Thunders. The Wind Rangers and the Thunders kept playing keep away with Sensei much to Eva's annoyances. Eva watched as Sensei was kicked in the air making all five males and Tori jump up after Sensei, but the Thunders knocked the three Wind Rangers way with the sphere, however, Sensei went flying over to some rocks and Eva was able to get to him. All three Rangers looked up at the MegaZord battle when the Monochrome MegaZord was hit.

"YUKIE!" Shane called.

"RITA!"

"REINA!"

"Zurgane!" Dustin called, "here comes the fun."

"The Chan Sisters' are taking you to school," Shane added.

"Recess is over," Hunter informed them as he, Jaden, and Blake pulled out their Thunder Stuffs.

"Ninja Sword," Shane, Tori, and Dustin called as they held their weapons.

"Eva!" Shane called getting said girls attention, "take Sensei and get out of here!"

Eva nodded before she quickly away from the fight, but stayed where she could see it as the boys ran at each before Shane was facing Hunter, Tori was facing Jaden, and Dustin was facing Blake.

"Dude, you are so bugging me," Dustin told him.

Eva let out a sigh as she watched her friends and Brother fight each other. She watched as Hunter, Jaden, and Blake sent Shane, Tori, and Dustin to the ground though it seemed like the three Wind Rangers where getting the hang of the Thunders fighting style.

"This is getting ridiculous," Shane said.

Eva, Shane, Tori, and Dustin all looked over at the MegaZord battle when they felt the shake a bit.

"Girls!" Shane called.

Eva turned her attention back to the fight between the five males and Tori, but let out a gasp as she saw Hunter, Jaden, and Blake charge at Shane and Dustin who had their back turned.

"Shane!" she called, "Dustin! Tori!"

Eva Ninja streaked in and took the force of Hunter, Jaden, and Blake's attack which knocked Sensei out of her hands as she fall to the ground. Blake, Jaden, and Hunter stared at her in shock as she tried to get up, but turned their attention to Shane, Tori, and Dustin and then sent them to the ground next.

"Are we having fun yet?" Dustin asked.

"I am," Hunter answered as he used his Crimson Blaster on them.

The blast hit Shane, Tori, and Dustin, but missed Eva cause Jaden had pulled her away just in time.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake told them.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed as he went to turn around. "And now it's pay back time."

"Dude, they can't be right," Dustin stated in shock.

"It's a lie," Shane said.

"Sensei would never do that," Tori informed them.

Dustin, Tori, and Shane took off after the Thunders who had not only their Sensei, but their teammate as well.

"Ready?" Dustin asked as he held Shane up.

"Ninja Air Assault!" Shane called.

Eva smirked behind her helmet as Shane attacked Hunter.

"Hunter!" Blake and Jaden called.

Shane attacked Hunter without mercy before he took the sphere from the Crimson Ranger as Dustin and Tori helped Eva get free.

"Got him," Shane told Dustin and Tori.

"Let's get out of here," Tori stated.

The four Wind Rangers took off away from the three Thunder Rangers and when they got far enough away they stopped and Shane's visor opened as he looked at Sensei.

"Finally," Sensei said making Shane smile.

"Your alright now Sensei," Shane said before he clapped Dustin on his shoulder as he, too, had his visor opened.

"Hey, guys!" Reina called and the four of them waved at them.

"You got them," Rita said with a smile.

"Excellent," Yukie stated.

They opened their visors as Rita clapped hands with Dustin before she once clapped hands with Shane, but hugged Eva. It was then that the Sisters noticed Blake and gasped making the others to turn around just in time to see him come in making all of them snap their visors shut.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked before attacking them, however, he grabbed Eva and throw her over to Jaden who cought her before she hit the ground.

As Blake start to fight with Shane he kicked Sensei out of Shane's hands which made Eva growl under her breath.

"Not again," Sensei complained.

"Thunder Canon!" he called out.

He aimed the canon at the others, but lowered when he noticed Blake was still fighting them.

"Come Blake," Hunter mumbled, "get out of the way."

"I can't!" Blake called back to him, "just take your shot!"

Eva stared wide eyed at Hunter from underneath her helmet as he once again aimed the canon trying to get away from her Brother.

"Your seriously not going to attack your own Brother?" she asked.

At that moment Tori turned around and saw Hunter pointing the canon at them.

"You guys look out!" she called.

Dustin looked up at her cry before looking shock. "Wow." He then turned to Shane. "Shane come on."

"Uh...I'm a little busy."

"Do it!"

"Hunter, no!" Eva cried.

Hunter ignored Eva and fired anyways knocking not only the Wind Rangers to the ground, but as well, however the blast knocked Sensei over to Hunter who reached down and picked up the sphere.

"Hello again," Hunter greeted.

"Oh well."

Jaden and Hunter looked over at Blake who stumbled up to them.

"Blake?" he asked.

"I'm ok," Blake answered.

"We got what we came for so let's bail."

"Later."

Beach/Cavern of Lost Souls!

Blake, Jaden, Eva, and Hunter walked down a beach as the three Thunder Rangers were looking for the Cavern of Lost Souls.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei told them.

The three of them looked around until they saw what they were looking.

"The Cavern."

"Consider what your about to do carefully," Sensei told them, "there are powerful forces here."

"Quiet," Hunter ordered, "the Gem of Souls well take care of you."

"You are insane!" Eva growled, "my Sensei would never harm others."

"Shut it Geneva," Jaden ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do Jaden!"

When they walked into the cave Jaden stood off to the side with Eva who was trying to get away from him while Hunter grabbed the Gem of Souls, placed the sphere in the same place the Gem was, and was about to strike when Shane and the others showed up.

"NO!" Shane yelled, "put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter told them.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake continued for him.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter finished.

"And you believe him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked her.

"Uh, dude," Dustin said looking a bit scared for their sanity. "He's not know for being one of the good guys."

"We're done talking," Hunter told them as he went to raise the Gem again.

"NO!" Tori and the Chan Sisters screamed as they all reached forward.

"Put it down Hunter," a voice told him making Jaden, the Chan Sisters and the Wind Rangers stop in their tracks.

They all looked up to see two ghostly figures reach up and pull off the hoods they where wearing.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom?" Hunter asked, "Dad? How did you?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr Bradley answered, "we'll be here for eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No Blake," Miss Bradley answered, "he's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Then who is?" Hunter asked.

"The one call Lothor," Mr Bradley answered.

"Now there's a shock," the two female Wind Ninjas and the Chan Sisters said at the same time.

Eva and Jaden watched as they began to fade much to Hunter and Blake's grief.

"Their fading," Hunter told his Brother.

"Wait?" Blake asked, "come back?"

"We'll always be watching over you," Miss Bradley told her sons.

"Make us proud," Mr Bradley also told them before they disappeared completely.

"Come back?" Hunter asked softly.

"What a sight," a voice behind them said making them all to turn around to see Lothor standing there. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their Mommy. My ears have been burning. You must have been talking about me haven't you?"

Hunter, Jaden, and Blake walked forward and stood in front of the Wind and Monochrome Rangers facing Lother.

"It was you along," Hunter said in disbelief, "you lied to us."

Eva looked at her Brother with a slight glare.

"And you didn't see that he was lying?" Eva asked making Jaden look down in shame.

"Not the brightest bulb on the tree are you?" Lothor asked, "now give me the hamster. We've business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guinea Pig," Dustin pointed out.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane added.

"Then I'll take him."

"Uh, hello," Tori said with disbelief.

"Lost of us and only one of you," Eva finished.

"Oh please?" Lothor asked as he fired a beam at them.

Hunter jumped in front of them and used the Gem of Souls to protect which sent Lothor's only laser beam at him blasting him out of the cave and back into space.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Good question," the Chan Sisters agreed.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor," Dustin stated.

"Wow."

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls is broken," Hunter told them, "I used it to protect us, but is shattered."

"That's bad, right?" Dustin asked them.

"For better or worse the power of the Gem can't be destroyed Dustin," Sensei answered as they all walked over to him and gather around him.

"Speaking of power," Tori said, "what happened to Lothor."

"I suspect he is every much alive and I fear more desperate then ever," Sensei told them.

"Well, I for one am glad that we don't have to deal with evil Rangers," Eva said making everyone look at her. "Cause I never want to see an evil Ranger ever again."

They all laughed as they left the Cavern to where Cam was waiting for them.

Ninja Ops!

Eva was in Ninja Ops with Rita practicing when Hunter and Jaden walked in making the two girls almost kick them the face.

"Hey, watch it," Hunter told them.

"Sorry," Rita apologized "so why are you here?"

"Don't you two and Blake have a race to get to?" Eva asked

"About that well, we're leaving to do some soul searching," Jaden answered.

"Your leaving?" the two girls asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, but it'll be for awhile and you'll be one of the people that know that we're back in town," Hunter answered/told.

"I better be," Eva growled before she hugged the Crimson and White Ranger and Hunter was a little more then happy to return the hug, but much to Jaden's annoyances and Rita amusement Eva reached up and kissed Hunter on the cheek. "You two and Blake be careful out there. Alright?"

"Alright," Hunter agreed before they left.

Eva and Rita watched them go before Eva let out a sigh and went back to training.


	8. Snip it Snip it Good!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

The four Wind Rangers all stood in a line at Ninja Ops waiting for their training to begin.

"Remember that a Ninjas greatest enemy is himself," Sensei told them.

Out of nowhere exact replicas appeared before them.

"Wow."

"You may begin."

"Oh, I get it this," Dustin said, "a ninja staring contest."

Eva looked at the Yellow Ranger next to her with a raised eyebrow as he started to stare at his look alike before she looked back at her own titling her head to the side.

"Um...maybe we're suppose to fight," Shane suggested.

"Dude, I don't care how good looking you are, Dustin told his look alike, "your still going down."

With that the two boys and their looks started to fight while Tori and Eva just stood there looking at their look alikes with a questioning look.

"This can't be what Sensei meant," Tori said.

"You guys maybe we shouldn't be fighting ourselves," Eva told them as she and Tori looked at the two boys.

"That's it isn't?" Tori asked when they looked back at their look alikes who winked before disappearing.

Eva moved to stand with Tori looking at the boys before shaking her head as they where floored by their look alikes.

"Why is it so hard for boys to follow directions?" Tori asked her.

"I have no idea," Eva answered.

"I'm tougher then I thought I was," Shane groaned as he tried to get up.

"I can't believe that I kicked my own butt," Dustin also groaned as he, too, tried to get up.

"Congratulations Tori, Geneva," Sensei said making the two girls smile.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Tori, Eva?" Shane asked.

"They didn't even do anything," Dustin said.

"Exactly," Sensei stated, "he use battles himself can never emerge victoriously."

"Ninja Basic 1001," Cam told them as he opened up a scroll.

"Oh, yeah," Dustin said, "I've must have been sick that day."

"Sometime cautions is what wins the day," Sensei told them, "that is why it would be Tori who goes after the Jade Turtle."

"What about Eva?" Dustin asked.

"I promise my parents that I'll help them with somethings out in Reefside," Eva answered, "which is why I can't go with Tori."

The two boys looked at Eva with raised eyebrows before looking back at Sensei.

"So why do we need this turtle thing anyways?" Dustin asked to get them back on topic.

"Well, when we revived the Zords several key power spheres were kept hidden," Cam explain.

"They were only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills necessary to do so," Sensei finished.

"I hope I don't let you down Sensei," Tori told him.

"Trust within yourself," Sensei explain, "and your inner Ninja well show you the way."

"And this is just in case if your inner Ninja gets lost," Cam said holding the scroll.

"Thanks Cam," Tori thanked as she took it from him.

"Hey, Tori," Shane called making the two girls to look at him. "You'll be great."

"Thanks," she said before she and Eva both walked out of Ninja Ops to go their own way.

Reefside High!

Eva stood with her Parents outside of a high school with a raised eyebrow before looking over at her Father.

"You want to be a teacher?" she asked.

Her Mother giggled at her Daughter's shocked look.

"Yes Princess," Tommy told her as he rolled his eyes, "I'm just doing an interview, but if I get the job I won't start working until next year."

"So what if my Team and I are still fighting Lothor next year?" Eva asked.

"You can stay with Tori," Kim answered for Tommy, "until he is defeated."

Eva nodded before they walked up to the school looking around before she cought sight of a dirty blond haired girl playing her guitar and singing. Kim smiled at her daughter before giving a slight push towards the girl.

"Go talk to her," Kim told her, "cause after this we're heading over to the collage to get you slightly signed up."

"Alright Mom," Eva agreed before she walked over to the young girl who had just finish singing. "Hey."

"Hey," the girl greeted back when she looked at Eva.

"Your an amazing singer," Eva told her.

"Thanks," the girl thanks with a smile, "your new here?"

"No," Eva answered, "my Dad's trying to get a teaching job here."

"Oh, that's cool," the girl said, "I'm Kira Ford." She held out her hand that Eva took. "And you are?"

"Geneva Oliver," Eva answered, "but my friends and family calls be Eva for short."

"It's nice to meet you," Kira said as they let go of each others hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kira," Eva agreed with a smile.

"What grade are you in?" Kira asked.

"I'm in my last year of High School over at Blue Bay High," Eva answered, "after my Dad's interview, my parents and I are going to the collage where I can sign up."

"You live in Blue Bay Harbor?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, and it feels like I'm back in Angel Grove," Eva answered/joked.

Kira laughed before the bell rung so the two girls walked into the school, but ended up running into a boy wearing red.

"Hello," he greeted Eva with flirtatious voice.

"Hi," Eva greeted as she looked at Kira and rolled her eyes.

Kira giggled quietly before they looked at the boy.

"I'm Conner McKnight," he greeted, "and you are?"

"Geneva and I'm happen to have a 5th degree black belt in Karate," Eva answered making the boy back up.

"Well, it was nice meeting," Conner said he ran off.

Eva and Kira looked at each other before they start laughing. Once they stopped laughing Kira said goodbye to Eva before she headed to class well the Pink Ranger went to find her parents. Just as Eva reached the office her Morpher went off making her to look around for a place where she could take the call.

"Go for Eva."

"_We need you back in Blue Bay, Eva_," Cam told her.

"What's the problem Cam?" she asked.

"_An alien calling himself Snipster just attacked an International Peace Conference_," Cam answered.

"Alright I'm on my way," Eva said before she cut off the conversation.

Eva stucked her head through the door of the office to see her Mother setting in the waiting area without her Father.

"Mom!" Eva called quietly.

"Eva?" Kim asked when she looked over.

Eva pointed to her Morpher making Kim to nod in understanding for the Pink Ranger took off in a Ninja Streak run.

Down Town Peace Conference!

Eva showed up at the same time as Rita, Reina, and Yukie just in time to see Dustin and Shane start to fight each other.

"Boys," Eva groaned, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she placed her right hand on her right hip as she leaned a bit to the right with her left hip popped out a bit. "Power of Fire!"

"We're right behind you," Rita told her just as the Pink Ranger ran in to attack the alien. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dark Storm!"

"Light Storm!"

"Lighting Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morphers spinning.

"Power of Dark!"

"Power of Light!"

"Power of Lighting!"

The Chan Sisters ran in after her, but all four of them came to a stop when Tori's voice sounded.

"_Shane, Dustin, Eva, I've ran into a little snag_," Tori said.

"Alright, I'm on my way Tori," Eva answered the call.

Eva looked at the Sisters before nodding and then Ninja Streaking away to go help Tori knowing that Sisters can deal with Shane and Dustin.

Turtle Shrine!

Eva streaked passed Kapri and Marah sending them to the ground before she landed next to Tori.

"Why am I not surprised to see them?" Eva asked as she looked at Tori.

"Like to be idiots," Tori answered making the Pink ranger to giggle before she looked at the Sisters. "Well I guess it's just us girls." Eva moved to the side a bit to give Tori more room. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Tori begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Blue Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on the water with a tidal wave in the background as she gets into her stance. "Power of Water!"

Tori pulled out her Ninja Sword along with Eva before they went at Kapri who was able to fend them off with ease.

"I've been practicing with my Sword," Kapri told them before she sent the weapon at them.

The sword hit the ground causing an explosion which sent the two female Wind Rangers to the ground.

"A flying sword," Marah laughed as she ran over to her Sister, "can you do this?"

Before she attacked the two girls next in like a figure 8 shape.

"Please flying is like so passé," Kapri told her Sister, "let's talk size." She then disappeared. "How about a big hand for the little rangers?" She then blew on them knocking them back and the bag out of Tori's hands making her smile before she walked over to it. "What do we have here?"

"No, don't touch that!" Tori yelled at Kapri who was no holding a turtle.

"Put it down!" Eva added in.

"Aw, it's so pretty," Marah said as she took the turtle from Kapri. "I always wanted one of theses whatever it is."

"Give. That. Back."

Tori and Eva took on Kapri again who proved to be a good fighter.

"This is getting insane!" Eva growled.

Kapri sent them to the ground once again and they had looked up to see Marah walking up to them.

"Hey!" they yelled when they saw what she was holding.

"That's ours!" Tori told her.

"Not anymore."

"That does it," Tori said as she and Eva got up, "you can blast me and thrashed me, but get away from the Turtle. Ninja Sword!" Eva stood up watching as Tori took care of Kapri and Marah without her and shuttered. "The Turtle!"

Eva and Tori moved forward at the same time as Marah and Kapri, but all four girls stopped and looked at each other.

"Just back off!" Tori ordered as she and Eva go into a fighting stance, "you know this is getting us no where."

"Is that your way of giving up?" Kapri asked.

"We're not giving up," Eva told her.

"But hey this can go on for hours," Tori added in, "unless..."

"Unless we punish you two with a humiliating defeat," Kapri interrupted.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Eva said statistically.

"You know, we thought that maybe we can work something out," Tori went on.

"Huh?"

The Sisters looked at each other before looking back at the Pink and Blue Rangers.

"I can give you the most in style fashion tips if we get to keep the turtle," Eva explained.

The Sister smiled at each other before looking at the Pink Ranger.

"Deal," they agreed at once.

Rock Quarry!

"Hope we're not to late," Dustin's voice sounded as he, Shane, and the Chan Sisters ran through the Rock Quarry.

"Yeah, me, too," Shane agreed.

"They have to be around here some where," Rita told them.

Tori and Eva then jumped into sight and stop in front of them with their visors open before the others visors opened.

"Hey, we got here as fast as we could," Shane told them, "you two alright?"

"Yeah," Eva answered.

"No Problem," Tori finished, "everything is all taken care of."

Tori held up the Turtle with a smile making the other two Wind Rangers smile.

"Hey, hey, you got the turtle," Dustin said, "right on."

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "Marah and Kapri and us worked out a little deal."

The boys looked at each others while Rita, Reina, and Yukie smirked knowing what Eva did cause on most Ranger teams the Pink Ranger was always the one up to date in fashion. Just then the alien reappeared at 30 feet tall making Eva to groan.

"Man this guy is shire torture," Shane said as he looked at his female teammates. "Cam the Zords!"

"_First you have to break the Jade Turtle Tori_," Cam informed them, "_hurry_."

"Does he have any idea of what I went through to get this thing?" Tori asked.

"Better just do it," Shane answered.

"Ok," Tori agreed before she walked over to a rock and smashed the turtle. "What's this?" She then picked up a tiny scroll that was inside the turtle before she opened it. "Cam are you reading this?"

"_Got it_," Cam answered, "_I'm sending the Zords. I'll let you know when I got the new codes online._"

"You guys ready?" Tori asked when their Zords showed up.

"Oh yeah," Dustin answered.

All 7 rangers jumped up into their Zords. The four Wind Rangers combined their Zords to form the Storm MegaZord while the Chan Sisters combined their own Zords to form the Monochrome MegaZord.

"_I'll take this one guys_," Tori told them as she pulled off her Power disk. "_Power Disk! Locked and Dropped_!"

"Serpent Sword!" the four Rangers commanded, "now!"

The 7 Rangers went on the attack, but where getting hammered by the alien.

"_Rangers I'm uploading the codes by Power Disk_," Cam told them.

"_Thanks_," Tori thanked as she picked up the disk, "_you always come through_."

"_No problem_," Cam told her, "_the new weapon is called the Turtle Mace and it's amazing_."

"Great."

Tori sent the disk through before the new weapon appeared in the MegaZord's hands and together with the Mono MegaZord they where able to defeat the Snipster once and for all.

Ninja Ops!

"The Statue was actually the hiding place for the Turtle Mace technology," Cam finished explaining.

"How did the Conference turn out?" Tori asked.

"Though the city leaders resolved many issues," Sensei answered, "Lothor still remains a threat to the Blue Bay Harbor."

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "it's a good thing that we've got there backs."

"Yes," Sensei agreed, "it is."

"I wonder if Marah and Kapri learned any thing from this little adventure?" Tori asked.

"I don't really care," Eva answered before she looked at Sensei, "I have to get back to Reefside."

"Go on," Sensei told her, "and be careful."

Eva nodded before she took off out of Ninja Ops.

Reefside Collage!

"Here the Forms you'll have to fill out Miss Oliver," an elderly man said with a smile as he hand Eva some papers.

"Thank you," Eva thanked also with a smile as she took them, "So they can be turned in at any time, right?"

"Yes," the man answered, "we look forward to seeing a bright young girl like you again."

Eva blushed at the complement before she stood up at the same time as the man and shocked his hand.

"I'll have them turned back in by next month with my High School records attached to them," Eva informed.

"That well help us a lot," the man told her before she left.

Eva smiled at her parents who returned the smile before they walked out of the building to head back to Blue Bay.


	9. Return of Thunder, Part 1!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Chargers!

Dustin, Tori, and Eva sat in the back room of Storm Chargers with the TV on. While Dustin and Tori where watching a recording that was down for Dustin, Eva was working on her Reefside Collage application, but every now and then looked up at the video.

"Yeah, Dustin," Tori told him with a smile, "you look good out there."

"Now all I have to do is get some factory dude to see the tape," Dustin stated as he paused on it.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kelly Holloway," a man said as he stopped looking at them.

"I'm sorry, but she's out at the moment," Dustin told him after pausing the video, "can I help you?" Dustin looked up at he was putting the remote down making Tori and Eva to look at up. "Dude, you're..."

"Roger Hannah," the guy answered

as Tori and Eva walked up, "nice to meet ya."

"Whose Roger Hannah?" Tori asked. "Five time motocross champ," Eva answered, "more wins that anyone on the planet." Tori and Dustin looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Dustin asked.

"Jaden's a Motocross racer," Eva answered, "how do you think I know that?"

"Oh, right," Dustin said as he nodded his head.

"That might be a stretch," Roger Hannah said as he blushed.

"Your the team manager for Factory Blue," Dustin said making Roger Hannah nod. "Oh, wait a minute...um." Dustin picked up the tap that they were watching. "Here, here. Watch this tap. I've been busting some super fast lap times."

"Maybe another time," Roger Hannah told him, "I'm looking for three guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

"Let me guess?" Dustin asked, "one big guy, one medium guy, and one not so big guy?"

"You know them?" Roger Hannah asked.

"Blake, Jaden, and Hunter?" Tori asked, "you can say we know them."

"Then you can tell me where I could find them," Roger Hannah said.

"I really wish I could," Tori said.

"So do I," Eva agreed.

"Yeah they do," Dustin agreed with a grin, "my friend Eva here..." Dustin pointed to her making Roger Hannah to look at her. "Is the older twin Sister of Jaden and dude trust me, they both have a thing for..."

"Don't go there," Tori and Eva told him.

"Well, here's my card, if you run into them have them call me," Roger Hannah told Dustin as Tori walked off, "it's important."

"Yeah sure thing," Dustin agreed as he took the card.

Roger Hannah looked at Eva who picked up her Collage Forms with a smile.

"Do you do Motocross?" he asked.

"Nah," Eva answered as she looked at him, "I'm a blader. It's just Jaden that's into Moto."

"Well, can you let your Brother know that I'm looking for him?" he asked her.

"Sure," she agreed/answered with a smile.

"Later," Dustin said as Roger Hannah left.

"I have to go as well," Eva told him, "later Dustin."

"See ya," Dustin called after her as she also left.

Beach Skate Park!

Eva let out a sigh as she skated over to her things after pulling off some tricks to see a blond haired boy wearing crimson moto gear standing next to her stuff.

"Hunter!" she called as she came to a stop.

"Hey," Hunter greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, your self," Eva greeted back.

"Your Brother is visiting your Parents," Hunter told her making the Pink Ranger to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," she told him, "so where have you guys been anyways? You don't call, no letter."

"You miss me," Hunter accused, "didn't ya?"

"No," Eva answered at once as she fought to keep from blushing, "I was just worried about Jaden."

"Yeah, sure you where," Hunter smirked, "I can tell that you missed me."

Eva turned away from him with an evil smile.

"I don't like you anymore, and I don't want to talk to you ever again," she told him.

"Oh really?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow, "even if I've got a way to get onto Lothor's ship?"

Eva turned around to face him at once almost falling to the ground if he hadn't cought her on time.

Ninja Ops!

"I don't buy it," Shane said after Tori and Eva told them what Hunter and Blake has said. "Why would Choobo all of a sudden turn good?"

"I agree with Shane," Sensei second, "it sounds sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter, Blake, and Jaden said that they're going to check it out," Tori said.

"They said that even if they can get onto the ship they wont attack until they can bring us in for back-up," Eva finished.

"Good, that gives us time," Dustin said.

"Time for what?" Tori asked as Eva looked confused.

"Time for you to fix my bike, _Miss-freestyle-no-hand-landing_," Dustin answered making the others to laugh while Eva and Cam looked at each other.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori told him, "I just took a little spill."

"The fenders facing backwards," Dustin complained as Shane and Eva nodded.

"Alright," Tori told him with a laugh.

Later on!

"Have they told you two their plan?" Shane asked as he blocked a punch form Tori and ducked a hit from Eva.

"They said they'd let us know what happened," Tori answered as she kicked Shane in the chest.

"We trust them," Eva finished as she punched Shane.

"If 'them' is Blake, Jaden, and Hunter, you might wanna rethink that," Dustin said as he walked around Shane and into Ninja Ops.

"Whats up?" Shane asked as they followed.

"I just saw them in the shop and they just totally blew me off," Dustin answered, "I don't know, but it was like déjà-vu all over again."

"Technically, that's impossible Dustin," Cam told the Yellow Ranger.

"Whatever man, however, I'm telling you that these guys are suffering from a major brain fade," Dustin stated, "ok? It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool," Tori said.

"Yeah," Shane agreed sarcastically, "and since when have these's guys ever been reliable."

"Speaking of reliable," Cam said as he walked past the four Wind Rangers towards the Main Frame. "I think some one got up on the wrong side of the bed."

They followed Cam to the main frame where they saw an alien attacking a counteraction site.

"Where does Lothor get theses losers?" Shane asked.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" Tori asked.

All four Wind Rangers walked to where a bit behind Cam with Shane in front.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

Counteraction Site!

All four of them streaked in to find the place empty.

"I don't see anything," Shane said as they looked around.

"I hate to bring it up, but that's _always _how it starts," Tori said just as stream started to surround them.

"Brutal smoke alert," Dustin told them as they panicked a bit. "Where is this dude?"

"Wow alien!" Shane called out.

Before they they ever knew what was happening they where on the ground.

"I rest my case," Tori told them.

"Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers," the alien said as he walked out of the smoke, "you know, you look a lot taller on TV."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look uglier in person?" Dustin asked as he got up.

"What is this?" Eva asked as she stood up.

"Attack of the giant snail?" Tori finished the question while she also got up.

"No problem," Shane told them once he was standing.

"There they are," Blake told Hunter and Jaden when they saw the Rangers.

"It's show time," Hunter informed them before he blasted the Rangers.

"What?" Shane asked once he got up again.

"Hey, remember us?" Jaden asked.

"You guys?" Dustin asked.

"Jaden?" Eva also asked.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

Hunter, Jaden, and Blake jumped down from where they were standing and attacked the others. Tori and Dustin took on Hunter while Eva took on her Brother, and Shane took on Blake.

"Blake stop," Shane told him.

"Not until your destroyed," Blake informed him.

"Why are you doing this Jaden?" Eva asked, "we're twins." Jaden didn't answer her, but instead went to slash at her with his Thunder Staff that she blocked with her Ninja Sword. "I don't want to fight you."

Jaden once again didn't say anything and stopped Eva before he could get hit.

"You don't have a choose," Jaden finally told her before he pinned Eva to a wall.

"Jaden come on," Eva growled, "I'm your Sister!"

The Wind Rangers regrouped after managing to get away from the Thunder Rangers that they where fighting.

"Cam can you please send the Chan Sisters over to help?" Eva said into her Morpher.

"_Sorry I can't_," Cam answered, "_their getting their Master Strips so their Morphers are turned off._"

"Watch out," Shane told them as the Thunder Rangers were walking to them.

Hunter had his Crimson Blaster out while Blake was creaking his knuckles.

"Let's finish this," Blake told Hunter and Jaden.

"Crimson Blaster!"

The blast hit all four rangers sending them flying before they landed in what looks like a soon to be hallway.

"What come back?" the snail asked, "I'm just getting gassed up."

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Eva took off running away from them.

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked Shane as they ran.

"Way from that stinky smell," Shane asked as he lead them through the building.

"Works for me," Tori and Eva said just as a fog appeared behind them.

"You can't run away from my furious fumes Rangers," the snail's voice told them from the fog.

"Move faster guys!" Sam yelled before looking back at Dustin. "Hurry Dustin!"

They ended up coming to a stop where the snail attacked them.

"This fully reeks," Dustin complained.

"No joke," Eva agreed.

The Snail sent them all crashing to the ground below.

"This gas is a totaled blast," the snail said.

Shane stood up before the others, "This guy is stinking up my whole day!"

"I think he needs smoged checked," Tori added in as she stood up.

"You got that right," Dustin agreed with her as he stood up as well.

"Alright," Eva said as she, too, stood up.

"How about we put the Wind in Wind Rangers?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Tori agreed.

"Oh yeah," the snail said in disbelief, "like I'm afraid of wind."

"Then come ooonnn down," Shane tonted.

"Unless your to chicken," Tori added before she made a face behind her helmet.

"Don't be shellfishes," Dustin also added in.

"Cause it's a bad example to the other snails," Eva agreed with Dustin, "come on."

"Oh, it is so on," the snail growled, "stand back." The snail jumped down to stand in front of the Rangers who all fall into their fighting stance. "Mega morning breath!"

The rangers all coughed at the smell before Shane moved forward.

"Oh try a mint," he told the snail.

"Cause dude, you need one," Eva added as she gagged.

"Ready?" Shane asked them.

"Yeah," Tori, Dustin, and Eva agreed as they stood back to back with Shane.

"Then let's put him throw the spin cycle," Shane told them as they all linked arms.

The Rangers spun around fanning away the smoke and other things that went at the snail.

"Hey, whoa! I'm suppose to crush you!"

"Ninja Swords power up."

"Phoenix Bow! Charging Up!"

Both Eva and Shane attacked the Snail sending him falling to the ground outside of the build where they along with the others put their weapons together.

"Storm Strikers!"

"Fire!"

They all turned their backs on the snail as he fall to the ground before blowing up, however, he came back as MegaZord size.

"Wow!"

"Hey!" Tori yelled not at all surprised, "a big giant alien now there's a surprise."

"Yeah, alright. Cam, your thoughts?"

"_I'm thinking MegaZord_."

"Me, too."

All four Wind Rangers jumped up into their Zords before they combined them to form the Storm MegaZord.

"Your all about to get shell shocked," the snail told them before he vanished inside his shell and attacked them like that.

"Lighting MegaZord Power Up," Shane told his two follow Wind Rangers.

"Right," they agreed.

Their MegaZord turned into a slim version of it's self making Sam roll her eyes already use to it.

"You want some more?"

"Ramp Attack!"

They used their ramp attack on the snail sending him to the ground before powering down their Lighting Mode.

"It's our turn!" Blake cheered.

"On it," Hunter and Jaden agreed.

"Awe great the bugs and mutt are back," Shane moaned.

Eva noticed Hunter's Zords stopping wondering what was going on, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Eva gasped when she noticed a beam hitting all three Thunder Zords.

"Serpent sword!"

The Storm MegaZord attacked the snail finally destroying it, however, the Wind Rangers noticed the Thunder MegaZord before they used a power sphere and attacked the Storm MegaZord. It was the that out of nowhere the snail shell blew up and some kind of electrical shock it all three MegaZords.

"Wow?"

"What's happening?" Tori and Eva asked before they disappeared form their Zords with the others along with the Thunder Rangers.

Remote island!

Eva woke up on some kind of beach in her civilian clothes and looked around wondering what the hell happened.

"TORI! SHANE! DUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?"


	10. Return of Thunder, Part 2!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

Eva noticed Hunter's Zords stopping wondering what was going on, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Eva gasped when she noticed a beam hitting all three Thunder Zords.

"Serpent sword!"

The Storm MegaZord attacked the snail finally destroying it, however, the Wind Rangers noticed the Thunder MegaZord before they used a power sphere and attacked the Storm MegaZord. It was the that out of nowhere the snail shell blew up and some kind of electrical shock it all three MegaZords.

"Wow?"

"What's happening?" Tori and Eva asked before they disappeared form their Zords with the others along with the Thunder Rangers.

Remote island!

Eva woke up on some kind of beach in her civilian clothes and looked around wondering what the hell happened.

"TORI! SHANE! DUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?"

QS-After Eva had found Shane along with the others they decided that they'll looked around the place to see if they can't find out where they are and how to get back and it wasn't long till they were on their way back when they saw that Tori and Dustin where up and walking.

"Where's Shane and Eva" Tori asked Dustin.

"Right here," Shane asked instead as they walked over to them. "We hiked up a hill to check things out. We're on an island."

"An island?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Eva answered, "there's no other land of people around as far as we can see."

"Hey, hey," Shane said when saw Dustin going to try his communicator. "Don't bother. Eva and I both have tried."

"Last thing I remember we were playing battling Zords," Dustin told them.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Shane informed him as he looked at his two female teammates.

"There's an explanation," Tori told him.

"You didn't see their Zords get hit with a beam Shane," Eva added her two cents in.

"I think everything is pretty clear," Shane told them.

"What does that mean?" they asked.

"We only known theses guys for what?" Shane asked, "a month? And how much of that time have they not tried to take us out?"

"You didn't see Blake the other day," Tori told him, "something must have happened to he, Jaden, and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship."

"I grew up with Jaden, Shane," Eva stated, "and you also didn't see Hunter the other day."

"When you two are ready to get real come and talk to me alright," Shane told them not at all listening to them.

"Shane, your a great leader," Eva tried to reason, "I am proud to call you, my leader and friend and my Uncle Jason would be proud of you as his successor, but this is one thing that he would not be proud of." Shane looked at her shocked. "When my Father was the evil Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Uncle Jason never gave up on him and was always trying to help, so we should not give up on Hunter, Jaden, and Blake!" Shane stepped back a bit when he saw tears in Eve's eyes. "For crying out loud Shane. Jaden's my Brother, my younger Brother. We have to help him!"

"I've got to find a way out of here," Shane said not at all listening before he walked away from them.

"We could always trade him in for a new Rangers," Dustin suggest to the two females, "maybe a green one."

"Wait a minute!" Tori called out to Shane as they ran to catch up to him. "I'll adamant that this is brutal, but there's got to be a logically explanation for all of this."

They all stopped when they heard something before they saw a blur.

"You guys saw that right?" Dustin asked as he pointed to the tree lines.

"We did," Tori and Eva answered.

"Good."

They once again saw another blur before Shane started to run after it.

"Follow it!" he ordered and the others all start running and followed Shane through the forest as they went after the blurs. "Come on! Hold on." They all stopped and looked around. "It came this way. I saw it."

It was then that noticed Blake, Jaden, and Hunter in front of them.

"Good eye Shane," Blake complemented.

"You ever wonder?" Hunter asked

"If three thunder ninjas got into a fight with four wind ninjas who would win?" Jaden asked

"No one," Tori answered, "the only way we win is if we work together."

"Which is what I thought we were doing," Dustin told them.

"Guess you were' wrong," Blake stated.

"Tell you what?" Hunter asked.

"We'll even give you a head start if you want to run," Jaden finished

"Sorry Tor, Eva," Shane apologized,"what is ever up with theses guys we'll find out if we let them stump us."

"We have no attention in letting them stump us," Tori and Eva told him.

All four ninjas pulled off their civilian clothes to reveal their ninja gear and got into their fighting stance as Hunter, Jaden and Blake got into their own.

"We don't want to fight you," Dustin told them.

"But you give us no choose," Shane added.

"Enough talk."

Shane and Eva teamed up against Hunter and Jaden while Tori and Dustin teamed up against Blake. All four of them blocked each others attacks until Hunter knocked Shane to the ground as Jaden sent Eva into a tree where she fall to the ground with a groan, however, she got back up and went at Jaden again.

"Jaden stop this!" she cried, "this isn't you bro."

"What would you know?" Jaden asked.

"Because we grew up together," Eva answered, "I'm your Sister for heavens sake!"

Jaden aimed a kick at her, but Eva dodged and started to add in gymnastics into her fighting style while Hunter block a punch from Shane with one of his own before he kicked Shane into a tree before he grabbed Shane and throw him at another tree that Shane pushed off of.

"Not this time."

Shane's attack that sent both him and Hunter to ground, but Shane used a brick dance move and was once again on his feet before they were once again back at it. Mean while, Eva danced around Jaden as she avoided his attacks while she landed one of her own. Punches and kicks being thrown at each others and they just blocked it before they Ninja streaked back to the beach where the fights continued. When Eva and the others where regroup while Hunter, Jaden, and Blake stood next to each other they all stood in their fighting stance.

"Are we having fun yet?" Shane asked.

"No," Hunter answered, "but there's always this."

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Jaden, Blake, and Hunter morphed into their ranger forms. "Power of Thunder!"

"Show offs," Eva growled.

"I knew that was coming," Dustin told them.

"We all did Dustin," Eva stated as she shook her head.

"Ready?" Shane asked his team.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Oh it's on now," Blake told them, "we're through taking it ease on you."

"Your right Shane," Eva told the Red Ranger.

"Their not going to listen to reason," Tori added in.

"If it's them or us?" Dustin asked, "I choose us."

"Thank you," Shane thanked them, "finally some ones listening to me."

"Ninja Swords!"

They all Ninja Streaked and meet in the air before they came back down in three different groups, but this time Eva was teamed with Tori against Blake, Dustin was against Jaden, while Shane was against Hunter. Blake slashed both girls on their chest sending them to the ground before they got back up again.

"This is getting on my nerves!" Eva growled as she went in for another attack. "Ninja Beams!" Blake blocked the blast and some of them hit Tori. "TORI!"

"I'm ok," Tori ushered the brunette.

"Your aim is lame Eva," Blake told the Fire Ninja, "but I'm not shocked. Are you?."

Blake used some kind of lighting whip on Eva that tied her up where he swing her before throwing her into the water getting all wet. Eva and Tori regrouped with Shane and Dustin as Blake regrouped with Jaden and Hunter who used his Crimson Blaster on them sending all four Rangers to the ground.

"You've got to stop this," Shane told them.

"Say goodbye rangers," Hunter told them.

"Alright look," Shane said as he stood up. "You obviously have some emotional problems to deal with right now. Have you ever consider group therapy?"

"This is getting really old," Tori told the others as she got up.

"I wither not hurt them, but I am beyond pissed right now," Eva added in as she stood up.

"Hey, I love dirt as much as the next guy," Dustin pipped in as he, too, stood up.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin," Blake interrupted.

"Ouch," Eva flinched.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin shouted in rage before he went charging in.

"Dustin!" Eva yelled out.

Both Dustin and Blake clash with their Ninja Sword and Thunder Staff while Hunter and Jaden looked down at the ground.

"Why are we fighting them?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," Jaden answered

Blake pinned Dustin down on the ground with his Navy Antlers.

"You want some more?"

"Hey, wait?" Hunter called to him

"Isn't Dustin our friend?" Jaden also asked.

"Blake this is wrong," Hunter told his Brother.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Blake asked, "huh?"

"Ninja Beams!"

Eva, Shane, and Tori attacked Blake with beams sending him back to Hunter and Jaden and sent all three of them to the ground.

"Storm Striker!"

"Ready?" Shane asked as they pointed their combined weapons at them. "FIRE!"

Shane pulled the trigger sending Hunter, Jaden, and Blake to the ground, but they got back up and they all attacked with their swords.

"Now just stay down!" Tori ordered.

"Can we get out of here?" Dustin asked Shane

"Good idea," Shane agreed with him, "I'm so over this."

"Hunter? Blake? Jaden?"

Eva and the others walked towards the Thunder Brothers carefully hoping that they didn't attack them.

"Ah, my head," Blake mumbled.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked lifting his head up allowing the four Rangers to notice that they had their visors opened so they also opened their own visors and was well as their tense stance, but were still ready to attack if needed. "Are you two aright?"

"Yeah," Blake and Jaden answered after they had stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked.

"You guys ok?" Shane asked.

Jaden nodded his head before he tackled into a hug by Eva who smacked him on his helmet once she let him.

"Do that again and I'll sat Aunt Katie and Aunt Jen on you," she threatened.

"What happened?" Hunter asked as he rubbed his arm while looking at Shane, Tori, and Dustin fearing what Sam might do to him.

"They seem like themselves," Tori said to Shane.

Shane shrug before looking at Eva and knew not to get on her bad side.

"HEY!" a voice called making them look up at the cliff to see Choobo. "YOU DOWN THERE IN THE BUG AND COYOTE SUITS!"

"He better not be talking to us," Hunter growled before his visor snapped closed as well as the others.

"YEAH!" Choobo yelled, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'VE WORKED TO HARD FOR YOU TO MISS THINGS UP NOW!"

"Oh, cry me a river," Eva told him making the others to laugh.

There was an explanation behind Tori, Shane, and Dustin making them all look over.

"Super Toxipod!"

"You can't keep a good snail down," the snail said, "did you miss me?"

"Why didn't you stay down?" Eva asked with a groan.

"Watch out!" Shane yelled just as the snail attacked them knocking them all down to the ground. "Didn't we already fight this guy?"

"But he smells even worse," Tori informed him.

"Everything about me is worse," the snail stated as he laughed.

"Ah, now what does he want?" Dustin asked.

"Want?" the snail asked, "I want to sink this island with you on it. I want to cause an atmospheric reaction to drop the earth's temper to 100 degrees below 0. I want pay back."

The snail hit the three Winds rangers with a beam knocking them to ground just as Kelzaks appears and attacked them.

"Oh, man."

"How they get here?"

"Maybe they got a group rate."

"Blake, Jaden, we've got to help them," Hunter told his partners.

"All over it bro," Blake said.

"Let's do it," Jaden added.

Eva started to run over to help her friends, but stopped when Choobo spoked up again.

"Not so fast," he told them as he jumped down making the three Thunder and one Wind Rangers to look at him. "Listen to me, Crimson Ranger, your Brother has betrayed you."

"That's crazy," Hunter told him.

"This can not be good," Eva groaned.

"Blake, Hunter!" Jaden called as he pushed them out of them of a beam that was added at all three of them. "Look out!"

"Jaden!" Eva cried.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Choobo mumbled, "maybe I can work this to my advantage."

"Are you ok dude?" Blake asked after he and Hunter rejoined Jaden's side with his Sister.

"I don't know," Jaden answered, "I think so. I feel kinda of weird."

"Jaden?" Hunter asked a bit worried.

"What do you mean by you feel weird?" Eva finished

The Brothers could tell that she was dreading the answer to that, but they also wanted to know as well.

"Here's the real deal," Choobo said making all four Rangers look over at him. "You can't trust your Sister anymore." Eva raised an eyebrow at this. "She disgraced your whole family by going to the Wind Ninja Academy."

Jaden hummed as he looked off to the side.

"What are you babbling about?" Eva asked.

"Your the one with the evil plan," Blake finished.

"Tell him the truth," Choobo ordered them, "he deserves to know how you betrayed him and your family by going to the Wind Ninja Academy."

Hunter and Blake blinked at this wondering how their friends family came into play.

"Jaden, don't listen to him!" Eva told her Brother before turning back to Choobo. "Your trying to destroy us."

"My own Sister," Jaden said making Eva look at him in surprise just as he attacked her knocking her to the ground.

"What the matter with you?" Eva asked, "have you lost your Ninja mind?"

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Power Ranger!" Jaden told her, "you traitor!"

Jaden went at her, but Eva dodge he's attacks, however, he just kept attacking her and this time Eva cought the Thunder Stuff that Jaden held.

"Don't you remember anything that's happened?" Eva asked.

"I remember you turning your back on our family," Jaden answered.

Eva hit the ground again just Hunter and Blake shared a look with each other both thinking the same thing.

"This has got to stop," Blake informed his Brother.

"Right," Hunter agreed.

Blake and Hunter jumped in just as Jaden once again went to attack Eva and they both tried to get through him while also trying to hold him off. Jaden was able to drive Blake and Hunter to their knees when Choobo called down asking what's taking so long. Jaden was able to knock the Brothers to the ground.

"Blake!" Eva called, "Hunter!"

Jaden then turned to her with a glare behind his helmet

"Now you'll pay," Jaden growled out.

Eva stumbled back when Jaden's eyes behind his helmet flashed white.

"No," Hunter cried out as Jaden held his Thunder stuff towards Eva.

"Jaden wait!"

"Stop!"

"Don't do it!"

"You've brought this on yourself Eva," Jaden told her.

"Your not thinking straight," Blake told him.

"You got sap with that beam remember?" Hunter asked

"Jaden please listen to Blake and Hunter?" Eva asked in a choked voice.

"More lies!" Choobo yelled, "don't listen to her."

"Stay out of this you freak!" Eva yelled at the alien.

"But...I..."

"Jaden look into your heart," Eva told him, "you know the truth."

It was then that both noticed a steam coming at them and Hunter, Blake, and Eva where able to get out of the, but Jaden was hit with it.

"Get out of there!" Blake called.

"JADEN!" Eva yelled out in fear.

"What's happening to me?" Jaden asked.

"The steam got him."

"Right in the face."

"It's going from bad to worse."

"Oh this is not good."

When the steam stopped they all saw Jaden fall to his knees with green slim covering his helmet a bit.

"This is the end Eva!" Jaden told her before charging.

"NO!"

Eva let out a gasp when Tori and Dustin ran past her right after he attacked her making him back off.

"Don't hurt him?" Eva asked.

"We're not trying to hurt him," Tori told them.

"We're trying to hold him," Dustin added in.

Jaden was able to get them off and knock them backwards before he went off and attacked them.

"No stop?" Eva asked as she ran forward, "Jaden, stop please?" Eva grabbed Jaden from behind when he sent Dustin to the ground. "Come on your stronger then this."

Jaden, however, was able to her off of him and attacked her both with this Thunder Stuff. He knocked Eva to the ground.

"Traitor!"

"Think about everything we've been through?" Eva asked, "this isn't you."

Jaden just attacked her with his staff again sending her to the ground and then tried to bring down his staff on her only to have her block with Saba.

"Jaden please?" Eva asked, "you have to stop."

"Get off her!" Hunter shouted before he knocked Jaden to the side making him hit the ground as he and Shane stood in front of Eva while Blake ran over to make sure she was ok as Dustin and Tori appeared at their side while Jaden got to his feet. "Ninja Smoke Screen!"

Shane and Hunter through down smoke that covered all 6 of them and when it cleared they where gone.

Island Cave!

Hunter carried Eva bridle style as she was out cold, but still in her ranger form.

"Right here guys," Shane told them as Hunter laid down.

Hunter fall to his knees next to Eva.

"Eva, wake up?" he asked, "please wake up?"

It was then fire went through Eva's suit making all four back up.

"What's happening to her?" Tori asked.

It was then that suit vanished leaving Eva in her Ninja gear. Hunter was again at Eva's side.

"Eva?"

Eva woke up with a start and almost attacked the two Thunder and three Wind Ninjas.

"Hey."

"Your alright," Tori reassured her, "your alright."

Eva laid her heads back down on the ground with looks of disbelief on her face.

Cliff side!

Eva stood looking at the ocean thinking about what has happened.

"It's like it always has been," Eva finally spoked up, "I was always looking out for Jaden like any older sibling would." She then turned to face the others. "I can't leave him like that."

"We'll do what ever we can," Tori told her.

Blake looked back at Shane with a look of shame.

"Shane that wasn't us back there," Blake told him.

"I know," Shane informed, "I should have known. We're there for you bro."

"Fully," Dustin agreed.


	11. Return of Thunder, Part 3!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

Eva stood looking at the ocean thinking about what has happened.

"It's like it always has been," Eva finally spoked up, "I was always looking out for Jaden like any older sibling would." She then turned to face the others. "I can't leave him like that."

"We'll do what ever we can," Tori told her.

Blake looked back at Shane with a look of shame.

"Shane that wasn't us back there," Blake told him.

"I know," Shane informed, "I should have known. We're there for you bro."

"Fully," Dustin agreed.

QS-All 6 rangers where walking the beach looking for signs of Jaden or even Choobo when Dustin rubbed his arms.

"Dude, is it just me or is getting seriously cold?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "most of the time I'll say it's just you, but it is getting definitely colder here."

"I have to agree," Eva said, "seeing as the fact that I'm a Fire ninja and yet I'm getting cold."

"I'd like to know how we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja ops," Tori pointed out.

"It's because of the Morphing Grid," Eva told Tori.

"What?" all 5 asked looking at Eva.

"The Morphing Grid is where a Ranger get's their ability to morph," Eva explained, "our morphers are connected to the Grid." Eva looked at them to see that they still looked confused. "The Morphing Grid is also called the Power Grid because a Ranger get's their powers from it." Eva rolled her eyes as they looked confused. "Oh. My. Ra. We can still morph because of the Grid guys."

"Oh," Shane said at least.

"Yes Shane," Eva nodded.

"Now I want to know how you know this," Tori pointed out again.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "but I would like to know where we are first."

"Borderco Island," Blake and Hunter said making the others to stop before they stopped as well to look at them. "What?"

"Anything else you two like to share with the group?" Shane asked them.

"Nah," Hunter answered, "you don't want to know. Trust us."

"Trust us, we do," Eva told them

"I heard Lothor talking to his pales before he sent Hunter, Jaden, and me back to Earth," Blake gave in.

"And?"

"This place doesn't exist on any map," Hunter answered, "it raises from the sea every 200 years or something and..."

"Then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well, that's the part that's kinda of harsh," Blake answered.

"Blake, Hunter, please tell me that this island is not sinking back into the ocean?" Eva asked afraid to the know the answer.

"We told you didn't want to know," Hunter answered/informed her.

"We better find some higher ground," Shane told his team, "come on."

"Like that's going to help," Eva whispered to Blake and Hunter who cackled as they followed Shane inland.

"Anyone else worried that we haven't seen Jaden for hours?" Dustin asked.

"Not me," Shane answered, "I could use the break from getting my butt kicked." Eva, Hunter, and Blake turned to Red Ranger. "Hey, no offense, but your bro and isn't exactly playing nice with others theses days."

"Look Jaden's a great Ranger," Hunter told Shane, "one day your all going to be glad that he got those powers."

"Sure," Shane said, "the day he stops using them on us."

Tori went to set down next to Dustin whose already setting and playing in the dirt much to Eva's amusement.

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers," Tori answered, "you never told any of us how that happened."

"It's a long story," Blake told her, "do you really want to hear it?"

"Yeah," Shane answered, "it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt."

Eva giggled as Dustin throw away his stick not amused.

"Sensei Omino is the one who taught our parents the ways of the Thunder Ninja," Hunter started, "after they pasted away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy and helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again."

"And it was about a year ago when Jaden showed up already having fighting experience," Blake added in, "he quickly became friends with Hunter and I."

"We did every well in our training, Sensei Omino, he was grooming us for something, but we didn't know what," Hunter finished.

"So that's when Lothor should up?" Dustin asked.

Blake nodded his head. "Yeah. Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and Aliens where everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we'll know what to do only at that moment got capture by Lothor."

"When you go in those balls things what does it feel like?" Dustin asked, "is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp?"

"Dustin shut up!" Eva ordered

"Not the point, dude," Shane told him.

"Oh, sorry," Dustin apologized, "continued."

"Once we got on Lothor's ship he was pretty tweak that the Ranger Powers where already passed on," Hunter continued, "that's when he told us the lie about our parents."

"And Jaden being the good friend that he was agreed to help us," Blake put in, "but he did want to retrieve his Sister."

"And when you went all medieval on us?" Shane asked, "and when the Chan Sisters showed up to help us."

"Let's not go there again?" Tori asked.

"You got to understand Jaden's a good person," Eva told them, "when he thinks someones wronged him, he won't stop till he makes it right."

"Ok, we get that, but why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin asked.

"Choobo, used some kind of mind erase on us to make us think that your our enemies," Hunter answered.

"How came you snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

"I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are," Blake answered.

"Then that's what Jaden needs," Tori told them, "then come on let's go find him."

Tori, Eva, Hunter, and Blake took off to find Jaden after Shane gave them a nod.

"Do we have, too?" Dustin asked before Shane pulled him up.

Beach!

They were hiking down some rocks with steam coming up from the ground with Blake and Hunter leading them and Eva right behind them.

"This island stinks," Dustin complained.

It was then that Hunter and Blake noticed Jaden rolling down the hill towards the water.

"Guys check it out," Blake informed them.

"Come on," Hunter said as he and Blake took off towards Jaden.

"Eva!" Jaden called out, "Eva!"

They were then hit with a beam and Hunter, Eva, and Blake looked to see Toxipod walking out out the smoke.

"You guys better bail cause I'm one bad snail," the monster told them.

"I was hoping he would never show up again," Eva groaned.

"If your a snail then how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin asked the thing.

"Crab, Snail, whatever," the thing answered before firing a beam at them.

"Team to plug this slug," Dustin said as they all stood together.

"Ready?" Shane asked his team.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake and Hunter's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Fire"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Ninja Swords!" the Wind Rangers yelled as they pulled out their blades.

"Navy Antlers!" Blake yelled as he brought out his thunder weapon.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter yelled as he also brought out his thunder weapon. "I can take you all," the snail yelled at them as he charged.

"Dream on snail trail," Blake told the thing. "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

They all attacked the snail as one though at different times, however, only Eva, Hunter, and Blake remained locked with him when it was over.

"Where's Jaden?" Eva asked.

"What do you care?" the Snail asked, "you'll never get off this island!"

"Nevers a long time, dude," Blake told him before he throw him off to the side.

"Put 'em together!" Shane told his four teammates who did as he said. "Storm Striker!"

"Ready?"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

Shane pulled the trigger and the attack hit the Snail making fall to the ground.

"That's not in the scripted!" Toxipod yelled before he blow up.

They all meet up with their visors down.

"Everyone ok?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Jaden?" Eva asked, "where are you?"

They once again had their visors up when Shane noticed Jaden coming at them.

"Look!"

They all turned to around to see Jaden making the three Wind and two Thunder Rangers jump in front of Eva.

"Hold on!"

"Jaden!"

They all had to dodge him so they didn't get hit as he went at the other two.

"Wait?" Eva asked.

Jaden didn't listen as he attacked Eva.

"Jaden snap out of it!" Eva yelled, "Lothor done something to you!"

"Lair!" Jaden shouted.

"Listen to me?" Eva asked.

"No more lies!" Jaden ordered before he tried to hit Eva again.

"Jaden stop!" Hunter yelled as he went to Eva's aid, but only hit by Jaden.

Jaden's attention was once again back on Eva who blocked his next attack, but was pushed onto his back.

"Jaden!" Eva yelled, "you got to trust me!"

"Why should I?" Jaden asked as he kicked Eva's feet out form under her.

"Jaden please?" Blake asked as he ran in to help Eva by grabbing Jaden's Thunder Staff.

"She betrayed me," Jaden told him, "and now she'll pay for her betrayal."

"It was Choobo and Lothor," Blake tried to reason, "they betrayed you! Think Jaden, think!"

"Please Jaden?" Eva asked as Blake tried to get him off of her. Jaden started to shake his head as some of the truth started to come back to him. "Think Jaden, think! Lother has you under a spell!"

"Listen to her, Jaden!" Hunter agreed.

"Your confusing me," Jaden told them, "no more Ninja tricks!"

Jaden was able to release himself from Blake and raised his Thunder Stuff.

"No!"

Jaden brought the staff down on Eva, but she just cought it instead before throwing him off.

"Your my Brother!" Eva tried again.

"I don't have a Sister!" Jaden told them before he attacked her with his White Daggers.

It knocked her down onto the ground just as she decided to use some force to make him see reason.

"Alright enough is enough," Eva growled "looks like it's time for some tough love."

Jaden charged at her, but she grabbed his Thunder stuff and blocked his attack before attacking her Brother himself. Hunter placed his staff next to Jaden's helmet while Eva pulled out her Phoenix bow and pulled back on the string as she stood over Jaden.

"Now your going to listen and your going to listen good," Eva ordered, "Jaden! Your name is Jaden! Your my Brother! Come man shake it off!"

"No," Jaden told her, "your lying to me! I know the truth!"

Eva gasped as Jaden throw Hunter off of him before he turned on Sam

"Hunter!" she screamed just before she hit the ground by Jaden's attack.

"Eva!" Blake called out as he reached to her side.

"Somethings wrong!" Jaden stated just as he dropped his thunder stuff. "My head!" Eva got back onto her feet as memories raced through Jaden's head. "It's coming back!" Jaden then de-morphed. "I remember."

Eva gasped when he fall as Hunter, her, and Blake's visors snapped opened.

"Jaden!" they called.

All three of them power down before they ran over to where Jade was laying. Eva bend down over Jaden and grabbed his Ninja gear collar.

"No! Come on bro! Stay with me!"

Jaden regained concession much to his teammate's relief.

"Dude, I'm going to need to breath at some point here," Jaden told his Sister. Eva laughed at her Brother as she let of the collar as the other ran over while she got off of Jaden who sat up. "Thanks Sis."

"His back to being Jaden," Tori said.

"Huh?" Dustin asked confused, "good Jaden or bad Jaden?"

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Jaden answered, "my friends."

They all smiled at him while Eva just smacked him on the back of the head before they all stood around trying to find off the island. As they were trying to find away off the island Shane's morpher beeped bring them to surrounded Shane.

"It that you, Cam?" Shane asked.

"_No_," Cam answered, "_it's the phone company calling. I'm trying to find out if your wanting some long distance service_?"

"No thinks," Eva joked, "I'm happy with my service."

"_Hahaha_!"

Everyone laughed at them while Blake, Jaden, and Hunter just rolled their eyes at the Pink Ranger.

"Are they always this, uh...funny?" Hunter asked.

"Not always," Shane answered, "we're great Cam thinks for asking."

"_Are the Thunder Rangers with you_?" Sensei asked.

"Right here Sensei," Shane answered.

"_Excellent_," Sensei said, "_I must speak to them upon your return_."

"_Which bring up our next problem_," Cam said next, "_your on an island_." Eva rolled her eyes and had to bit her tongue to keep herself retorting that. "_That is sinking fast. You've got to find away off_."

"Well, how about the...the gliders?" Dustin asked.

"_The atmospheric pressure is to unstable right now_," Cam answered, "_it wouldn't be safe_."

"What about the Zords?" Eva asked.

"Good idea Geneva," Sensei told her.

"_Their on their way_," Cam told them, "_I'll just have to check the constructional mantechnicality to make sure that they can stand water pressure_."

"We'll be ready," Shane insured him, "let's do it."

"Wait!" Jaden called.

"Oh no," Dustin groaned.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot...the way you stood up for me."

"Hey, that's what friends do," Shane told him making Hunter nod. "So before this turns into a group hug. We better go."

Jaden smiled before he ran to catch to the others and ended up walking next to Eva and it was then Toxipod grow at 30 feet.

"Go big or go home," Toxipod said.

Shane move forward a bit before looking at his team of Tori, Dustin, and Sam.

"Are you guys ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready," Tori answered while Dustin and Eva nodded.

Shane looked at Hunter, Jaden, and Blake.

"Ready," Jaden told him.

Shane nodded once before they all got ready.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake, Jaden, and Hunter's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Shane brought up his morpher.

"Hey, Cam," he said, "how about those Zords?"

"_Oh their way_," Cam told him.

"Let's do it," Shane told them before they all Ninja streaked.

Shane, Tori, Eva, and Dustin created their Storm MegaZord while Hunter, Jaden, and Blake created the Thunder MegaZord

"Hey, Rangers!" Toxipod called out to them, "your going to be sorry you ever crossed my Snail Trail!"

He went to blast them when fire.

"Dude, it's like hot," Dustin said, "like Africa hot."

"Where's the AC on this thing?" Tori asked.

"Yo, you guys ok?" Shane asked the Thunders.

"Yeah," Hunter answered him.

"Don't worry," Jaden stated.

"We can take the heat," Blake told him.

"Then let's go for a little spin," Shane stated before they spinning the MegaZords around.

Hunter held a power disk this time.

"Spin Blade!"

In the Thunder MegaZord's hands was what looked like a wind mill with a face making Eva giggle.

"Lighting Mode Engage!"

The Thunder Rangers watched as the Storm MegaZord turned into a slim version of it's self. The two MegaZords held their weapons at the ready.

"Power Rangers Battle Ready!" The one to attack first were the Thunder Rangers who slash at the snail with ease it was then the Wind Rangers turned who used the Thunder MegaZord's shoulder as a catapult and they kicked Toxipod before flipping away and the Thunders pushed them back at him.

"It's time you came out of your shell," Shane told the thing before they attacked it.

When they landed they did a cartwheel just before the alien blew up. Shane, Tori, and Dustin said some things that made Eva giggle.

"We're going home," Blake told them.

"I am so going to Reefside for a vacation," Eva groaned making the others to laugh as their MegaZords walked into the water heading for the mainland. "Plus I have a collage to turn in."

Ninja Ops!

Eva lounged around in Ninja Ops with Shane and Tori as they waited for Dustin, Hunter, Jaden, and Blake to return from Storm Charger which didn't take very long as they came walking in wearing their Ninja gear.

"Wa...wait a minute?" Shane asked, "after everything we've been through you guys want to walk away from being Rangers?"

"We have, too," Hunter answered.

"You don't have, too," Eva pipped in making all eyes turned to her. "There are things you have to learn about a Ranger power and that it is the Power chooses you, you don't choose it."

"Lothor isn't goin to rest until he destroys us," Blake told her.

"Join the club, dude," Eva growled.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Jaden told them, "your the only thing that standing in between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been giving a gift," Tori told him, "isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is right," Sensei told them, "as is Geneva. Hunter, Blake, Jaden, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger Powers were meant for you, but I can't force to live up to your responsibilities."

"What do you day?" Shane asked as he moved over to Dustin, Tori, and Eva. "Are you guys in or not."

"Let us think about," Hunter suggested.

They all agreed before they left for home or Hunter, Blake, Jaden, and Dustin's case work.


	12. Return of Thunder, Part 4!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"Join the club, dude," Eva growled.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Jaden told them, "your the only thing that standing in between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been giving a gift," Tori told him, "isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is right," Sensei told them, "as is Geneva. Hunter, Blake, Jaden, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger Powers were meant for you, but I can't force to live up to your responsibilities."

"What do you day?" Shane asked as he moved over to Dustin, Tori, and Eva. "Are you guys in or not."

"Let us think about," Hunter suggested.

They all agreed before they left for home or Hunter, Blake, Jaden, and Dustin's case work.

QS-Storm Chargers!

Eva stood at the counter with Kelly when Blake, Jaden, and Hunter walked in carrying boxes. Kelly smirked at the young brown haired girl who eyes lingered on Hunter a little to long for it to be normal.

"This is the last of the new stuff," Hunter told Kelly giving Eva a smile.

"You guys are doing great," Kelly told the two boys, "keep it up and you'll never know."

Kelly walked away from the Brothers and the Oliver Siblings just as Dustin was walking up to them.

"How's life in the work force?" Dustin asked as he did some guy hand shake with Hunter, Jaden, and Blake.

"It's all good," Blake answered.

"Thanks for the hook up," Hunter told him, "we owe you one."

Eva and Dustin looked at each other with thoughtful looks before they looking at the Brothers and Jaden.

"You, uh, want an easy way to pay me?" Dustin asked making both Brothers and Jaden to look at him.

"If it involves morphers and MegaZords then we're still thinking," Jaden answered him.

"Do I really need to get Dad to kick some damn sense into you, Jay?" Eva asked.

Jaden looked at Eva with a fearful look, but Dustin and the Brothers just laughed a little bit before speaking.

"Look I know the whole Sensei Guinea Pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking it's really not that unusually," Dustin finishing telling after walking a bit away.

"On what plant is it not unusually?" Hunter asked.

"Eltar," Eva and Jaden answered at the same time.

"Look it's nothing to do with Sensei alright," Blake told them, "it's just...uh...it's a big dissuasion, but won't keep you hanging ok?"

"Cool," both Eva and Dustin answered.

"Hey, we're still riding later?" Dustin asked as the Brothers and Jaden walked to the door.

"After work," Jaden answered, "meet us at the beach."

"All over it," Dustin agreed making Eva rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their toys," she mumbled before leaving as well.

Ninja Ops!

Eva and Tori stood next to Cam who was looking at the viewing system after a full hour while Shane was riding and doing tricks on his skateboard.

"I'm confused," Eva said as she turned to Shane, "does it say skate park outside on the secret entrance, Cam?"

"Nope," Cam answered as he too look at Shane while Tori laughed.

"Sorry," Shane apologized as all Cam and Sam turned back to the monitor.

"Some one knew what they were going when they built theses Thunder Zords," Cam told them, "the technologies amazing."

"Yeah," Tori agreed.

"Now if only we can find some one to drive them," Eva finished.

"Blake, Jaden and Hunter well follow their destinies," Sensei told all four, "whatever that maybe."

"Or I can just get my Dad to knock some sense into them," Eva suggested, "oh, better yet my Uncle Jason and Dad could team up and knock some sense into the Thunder Heads."

They all laughed while Sensei shooked his head with a cackle.

"That's weird," Cam said as he looked through the Thunder MegaZord.

"What?" Shane asked, "finally find something you can't figure out."

"No," Cam told him, "I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damaged and I found none functional wretchro fit."

"Can you repeat that with less symbol?" Tori asked.

"One piece doesn't have any propose," Eva answered for Cam before noticing their stare. "What?"

"How did you know what I'm saying every time?" Cam asked.

"My Uncle Billy is a tech genius," Eva answered, "Cam, your our version of my Uncle Billy."

"Well, that cought as something you can't figure out?" Shane asked having cought on.

Cam looked at Shane who had a smug look on his face making Eva to roll her eyes. Just then Dustin came running in looking freaked out. Dustin at once told them what he knew and found out making Eva gasp in shock and fear for the Thunder Brothers and Jaden.

"Blake, Jaden, and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys around, but leaving their bikes?" Shane asked, "No way."

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent," Tori said before looking at Sensei. "No offence Sensei."

"None taken Tori," Sensei told her, "I, too, suspect foul play."

"It properly has something to do with this," Cam told them making all four surround the monitor.

Eva growled when she saw Choobo on the screen making Shane, Tori, and Dustin to look at her before backing up a bit.

"I'm assuming that he's not there for the serener," Eva growled.

"I don't know dude," Dustin told her, "that's place is kinda of cool." Dustin looked at Shane. "Especially this time of year." Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows before they looked at screen again. "Right."

Eva let out a sigh before looked at Shane making everyone to look at her.

"Shane," she started.

"Yeah?" Shane asked.

"Mind if I take the lead in this?" Eva asked, "Jaden is my Brother, however, he's not just my Brother, but he's my twin." Tori and Dustin looked at her with sympathy. "And after he has down to him not long along with the fact that he might be involved with what happened to Jaden now..."

"Hey," Shane said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand and you have my permission."

"Thanks Shane," Eva said as she smiled at the boy.

"No problem."

They all got got in line with Eva in front.

"Ready?" Eva asked.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

The team all got into their Mobil Command Center before leaving the once Ninja Academy.

Mobil Command Center!

Eva and the others where all on their Tsunami Cycles with Sam in the front.

"Let's ride," she told them once the ramp lowered.

"Hit it," Tori agreed.

"Right behind you, Eva," Shane told her.

"Yeah."

Eva revved up her cycle before piling out of the Mobil Command Center with the others right behind her where they popped a wheel and took off quickly.

Mountain of Lost Souls!

It wasn't long till they all came to a stop in front of Choobo before they hoped off their cycles.

"Where are our friends?" Eva demanded.

"Why don't you join them?" Choobo asked, "there's room for 4 more inside."

"We'll pass," Shane told him, "but thanks."

"I'm hurt, but I'm not surprised," Choobo told them, "how about some new playmates instead? Kelzaks!"

"Ninja Swords!"

"Attack!" Chuboo ordered.

"Bring it?" Shane asked.

All 4 rangers went at the Kelzaks at the same time taking on their own group.

"The more the marry I'll always say," Choobo said before bring froth more Kelzaks.

Eva and Tori were able to get away, but the boys weren't so lucky as the Kelzaks had pinned them down.

"I've got this," Tori told Eva who nodded as the blond pulled her Sonic Fin. "Hey, Kelzaks!" All of them looked at her. "Say Bye-Bye?"

The Kelzaks all said bye-bye before they vanished allowing Dustin and Shane to stand up.

"Good job Tori!"

"Whoopy do," Choobo told them.

"Ha!" they all laughed, "Storm Striker!"

"How does this strike you?" Chuboo asked.

They all looked up at the sky to see the end of Choobo's stuff come down on them.

"Everyone ok?" Eva asked.

"Yeah," Tori and Shane answered.

"I think so."

"_Guys, I've locked onto the genetic coding, and I've found another dimension in his pack_," Cam filled them in, "_that's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers_!"

Eva looked at the others after getting the information.

"You guys got that?" Shane asked.

"Yeah right," Dustin answered.

Eva rolled her eyes before answering Shane. "To get Hunter, Jaden, and Blake out we have to slash the tubing that connects the power chambers on his chest to his backpack."

"_Thank you, Eva_," Cam thanked as he, too, rolled his eyes.

Eva laughed before they all ran off in different detraction.

"Hey!" Choobo called, "where are you going?"

The Wind Rangers used their swords to cut the tubing from Choobo's neck before two colored blurs appeared out of it and headed to the quarry and Eva took off after them.

Rock Quarry!

Eva Ninja Streaked and stopped to see Blake, Jaden, and Hunter standing there before she ran up to them.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"That was weird," Blake told his Brother and friend.

"Yeah," Jaden agreed.

To both Blake, Jaden, and Hunter's surprise a pink blur jumped onto Jaden's back to reveal Eva who had her arms and legs wrapped around Jaden while she was in Ranger Form.

"Eva?" the three Thunders asked.

"I'm so glad you three are alright," Eva cried.

Just then the Wind Rangers ran up right as Eva jumped down from Jaden's back.

"Hey!"

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered her.

"Wow."

"You rangers and your team work really cheezed me off," Choobo told them.

"Cheezed?" Eva asked from next to Jaden. "Really?" Eva turned back to Shane. "Shane take the lead on this please cause I just might fight him on my own if you don't."

Shane looked at her before nodding once.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked he asked the Thunders.

"Oh yeah," Blake answered.

"Wind Rangers!"

"Thunder Rangers!"

They all got into a stance.

"Oh, how shocking?" Choobo asked sarcastically.

Choobo attacked them, but they all used a ninja move that just left behind their suits before the attack hit them.

"I hate it when they do that," Choobo complained just before he turned to see Dustin coming at him and attacked him with his Lion Hammer.

Hunter and Tori attacked him with the Crimson Blaster and Loser Blaster before Blake used his Navy Antlers just as Eva pulled back the strings on her bow and fired fire made arrows that knocked Choobo to the ground.

"Ninja Air Assault!" Shane said as he came in and attacked Choobo before landing as the others ran up to him.

"Let's do it!" Hunter said.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

Eva, Shane, Tori, and Dustin put their weapons together while Blake, Jaden and Hunter did as well.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Wait!"

"Oh what now?" Shane asked.

"I want to have a puppet show," Choobo answered.

"Huh?"

Eva, Blake, Jaden, Tori, and Dustin looked at each other from their place in front of their Red and Crimson Rangers.

"I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets," Choobo told them before shooting some kinda of of blue beam at the Wind Rangers.

"What's happening?" Shane asked.

"This way," Choobo told them before he moved his hands to pulling them towards him

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

The four Wind Rangers ended up in front of Chuboo facing the Thunder Rangers with their weapon pointed at them.

"NO!" Hunter yelled in shock.

"I'm the one pulling the strings here," Choobo told them as the Wind Rangers struggle against him. "Now do what I do."

"No I won't do it," Shane told him as he struggled.

"Shane!" Eva groaned.

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter said as he pointed the Thunder Blaster at him.

"Hunter be careful," Blake told him, "if you hit the Rangers, you'll strip them of their powers."

"We don't have any choose bro," Hunter told Blake.

"He's got a point," Chuboo said as he patted Shane's helmet. "Right?"

"Hunter!" Eva called out, "go for it! Shane can't fight him much longer!"

"Can you do it?" Blake asked his brother.

"No, I can't risk it," Hunter answered as he throw the Thunder Weapon away where broke into the three weapons that created it.

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Choobo told him, "three Powerless Rangers coming up!"

Choobo tried to get Shane to pull the trigger.

"Hold on," Shane groaned.

"I can't."

"It's to strong."

"Come on you can break," Shane mumbled to himself as the other three pushed to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Choobo asked, "I said your suppose to listen to me."

"Duck!" Hunter ordered as he dove for his Crimson Blaster just as the others where able to break free.

Blake used Hunter's shoulder as a catapult and launched himself at Choobo kicking him to the ground before landing next to the others.

"Nice moves you guys," Tori told them.

"Yeah, diffidently smooth," Dustin agreed.

"Good job Hunter," Shane told him.

"No worries," Hunter stated.

"Hello," Choobo interrupted, "I'm still working here."

"Let's try this again," Shane suggested as they aimed the Storm Striker.

"You got it," Hunter agreed.

"FIRE!" Both shouted before they pulled the triggers.

There was an explosion which created smoke, but when it cleared they saw Choobo still there which made Eva groan.

"Oh man."

"Don't count me out yet."

"I was so hoping, too," Eva groaned.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve."

They all jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"With this scroll of Empowerment," Choobo told them as he pulled out a scroll. "Now your really going to get." Eva once again groaned when he throw it up and he grew bigger. "They said I would make it big some day."

"Cam it's Zord time," Shane told him.

"_Their on their way_."

All of their Zords appeared at the same time so they all jumped up into the cockpit.

"Storm MegaZord!"

"_Thunder MegaZord_!"

The Wind and Thunder Rangers created their MegaZords.

"Things around to get a little sticky for you Rangers."

Chuboo charged them, but the Thunder Rangers blocked his attack. The Thunders slash at Choobo with their weapon, however, he blocked it and was able to slash them before Shane and the others came in.

"_Any ideas_?" Shane asked the other three.

"_Yeah_," Hunter answered.

The Thunders tried a weapon combo, but Choobo just floored them.

"_Tori, you the drill_," Shane told her.

"_Oh yeah_," Tori agreed.

The Wind Rangers tried a weapons combo, however, Choobo blocked it much to all of their surprises just before they were joined by the Thunder MegaZord. Choobo breathed fire at them knocking both MegaZords to the ground, but he was then knocked to his knees by a blast.

"_Hey, you guys ok_?" a voice called out.

"_That voice_," Shane mumbled.

"_It's Rita_!" Tori told him.

"_We thought you could use some help_," Reina said as the Monochrome MegaZord appeared in front of the two fallen MegaZords.

"I forgot that there were three more Rangers," Choobo groaned.

"_Guys, that part I was telling you about_," Cam's voice sounded, "_I figured out what it does. Check this out_."

"Thanks Cam," Rita thanked as she picked up the sphere.

"_How about filling us in on the big Secret_?" Shane asked, "o_r you could tell us what he's thinking Eva_."

"_Yeah_," Jaden agreed.

"For once Shane," Eva said as she laughed nervously. "This is the one thing I'm confused on."

Shane and the others gasped in shock while Cam smirked with pride.

"_The only way your going to beat Choobo if you combined your MegaZord_s," Cam told them.

"_Huh_?" Blake said at the same time.

"_Oh_!" Dustin shouted in surprise, "_no way_!"

"_How Cam_?" Tori asked.

"_Called the Mini Zord_," Cam filled them in, "_he was part of the program along_."

"_The Mini Zord_?" Hunter asked.

"_Just trust me_," Cam answered.

"_It well, good be good to see the powers of Wind , Monochrome, and Thunder working together_," Sensei told them.

"_You guys up for this_?" Shane asked.

"_What'd you think bro_?"

"_Let's do it_."

"Yeah. I rule."

All three MegaZords stood back up again facing Choobo.

"_You guys ready_?"

"_Let's do it_!"

"_Right with ya_."

"_Locked and dropped_!"

Three sphere's appeared and before their eyes a Mini Zord was created and Reina, Yukie, and Eva awed at it cuteness making the boys groan and Tori to giggle.

"_Wow_."

"_Wow_"

"I am Mini Zord," the tiny Zord said, "Storm MegaZord, Monochrome MegaZord, and Thunder MegaZord combine."

"_Alright_."

"Monochrome Thunder Storm MegaZord formation!"

"_Monochrome Thunder Storm MegaZord_!" Rita, Shane, and Hunter called out.

All three MegaZords combined together to make one big one.

"_How do you like us now_?"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Choobo yelled as he hit them before his stuff broke. "You broke my stick."

"_Don't cry_," Tori told him.

"_Your mommy well by you a new one_," Dustin added in.

"_Ready Hunter, Rita_?"

"_Ready_," both of them answered.

Hunter moved the MegaZord forward towards Choobo.

"Oh so that's the way it's going to be?"

Chuboo attacked them, but it didn't do any damage to them. Blake had the MegaZord punch Choobo sending him skidding backwards and on to the ground.

"_This thing rocks_."

"_No doubt._"

"That was you lucky shot," Choobo told them as he stood up.

"_Oh, ok_," Shane said, "_now what_?"

"Use the Lion Blaster," Mini Zord answered, "it well be you best defense."

"_Alright if you say so_," Shane told it, "_let's do it guys_."

"Lion Blaster Activate!" they all commanded

With the attack they where able to destroyed Choobo making Eva cheer with glee.

Ninja Ops!

They all stood in Ninja Ops facing Sensei who congratulated them on their victory to which they all cheered at before Dustin brought something and the Hunter along with Blake answered with a no.

"I can't believe you said no to Factory Blue," Dustin said in shock, "man, that's nut."

"We have something more important to do," Hunter told them.

"You do?" Eva asked.

"We're in," Hunter answered.

"I can't let my Sister have all the fun." Jaden.

The others all cheered.

"You have made a difficult decision," Sensei told them, "but I believe that it was the right one."

"Yeah, no lie," Dustin agreed, "this is sweet."

"Your one of us now," Shane told them as they all cheered.


	13. Boxing-Bop-A-Roo!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Chargers!

Eva had just walked into sport shop to see four adults and Jaden talking and almost laughed out loud before she looked up at a banner that said 'Totally Trek'.

"The Banner looks great," she and Tori said at the same time.

"If you had surfing I would be all over this Totally Trek," Tori told Dustin.

"Oh, yeah that would be fair," Dustin agreed with sarcasm, "you blowing everybody out of the water."

"And with that is?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Guys, check this course out," Kelly told them as Jaden and the four adults walked up. "We start at the skate park, it's a run to the Motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish." Kelly looked at Dustin. "You planing to enter again Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," Dustin answered, "I still got bruises from last year."

"Are you going to enter Eva?" Kelly asked the Pink Ranger.

"Sorry, but no," Eva answered, "I'm not going to get on a skateboard or a Motocross bike." Jaden laughed making Eva to smack him in the stomach. "I'll stick with rollerblading Kel."

Just then Rita, Reina, and Yukie walked up to them with smiles.

"I hear ya," Reina said, "rollerblading is the only way to go."

"Bike riding," Yukie answered, "oh, and financing for me."

"I'll go with Motocross thanks," Rita told her Sisters who laughed.

"Hey, uh, do you have an entry form for my kick flip challenged friend here?" Shane asked as he and Hunter walked in.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked.

"Us?" Hunter asked, "together?"

"You have a better chance to seeing me on blade skates," Shane answered.

"What was that?" Reina and Eva asked with a growl.

"Nothing," Shane answered quickly making the others to laugh.

"That's what we thought," the two female Rangers told him.

"Anyways," Kelly said as she held back a laugh, "just asking." She then held out a form to Hunter. "Well, you're the second one to sign up Hunter."

"Whose first?" Hunter asked as he took the form and looked it over.

"Your toast dirty boy," Shane told him after he pretended to whip dust off Hunter's shoulder.

Eva and the Chan Sisters looked at each others with raised eyebrows as Shane turned to walk away.

"Wait do you hear that?" Hunter asked, "it sounds like uh...your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you."

Hunter walked out of the store as Shane cackled in false amusement before following.

"And here we see alpha males in their natural habit," Tori said making the new Rangers to laugh.

Eva shooked her head with a bit of a cackle before she left with Reina to head for the park.

Skate Park!

"My advice to you," Blake's voice sounded, "get a stunt double."

"Cause Hunter, you'll need one," Jaden's voice sounded next.

Eva looked at Reina before the two girls jumped into sight pulling off tricks on their blades that caused Hunter, Jaden, and Blake to look over at them.

"Wow," Blake breathed as the Pink and Sapphire Ranger pulled off some tough tricks.

"Eva's amazing," Hunter gashed.

"Don't you mean Eva and Reina?" Jaden asked looking at Hunter with a glare.

"Yeah that's what I meant," Hunter answered quickly.

After pulling off some ice skater moves Eva came to a stop in front of the Thunder Rangers.

"Hows the practicing coming?" she asked.

"Badly," Blake answered.

"He just can't stay on the board," Jaden added.

Hunter glared at them both making the three Rangers laugh before Eva looked at him.

"Have you surfed before?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with skateboarding?" Hunter asked confused.

"Cause of how skateboarding was created," Eva answered as she rolled her eyes, "a few surfers wanted to surf the cement so the took wheels and added them to surfboards and viola the first skateboard was created."

"You know this how?" Jaden asked.

"Two names," Eva answered, "Tori and Shane."

"Oh, right," Blake said as it hit him, "Tori's a surfers while Shane's a skateboarder so they'll know about the history of their sports."

"Right you are Blake," Eva agreed, "so if you know how to surf just think of the skateboard as a surfboard only smaller."

Eva smiled at Hunter before she bladed off over to a blond haired girl that cought Jaden's eyes at once.

"How does she know these things?" Blake asked.

Jaden turned his attention to Blake at once before the Brothers noticed he was staring at his Sister's friend.

"It's because Ice Skating is like Rollerblading only with blades instead of wheels," he answered.

"Dude, you know to much about your Sister," Hunter told him as he moved to back on the skateboard.

"It's creepy," Blake finished.

Jaden just rolled his eyes before he and Blake looked back to see Hunter hit the ground again making them both to flinch.

Some where in Blue Bay!

Shane was out for a run to get in shape of the run part of the race, however, Hunter was out running around as well so they ended up running into each other.

"Whoa, I thought I smelled something," Shane told Hunter once he saw him.

"It's called defeat," Hunter stated, "and by the way, since this thing is open to the public no ninja tricks."

They stop running when they heard a laugh before turning to see a kangaroo with boxing gloves on.

"I'm the boxing Bop-A-Roo," the alien said making Hunter and Shane look at each other, "a bouncing bounty of bodacious bombasidy." Bop-A-Roo shot a beam at the two reds knocking them to the ground. "Check me out, I'm the prognifacator of powerful punches!"

"Prog what?" Shane asked as he and Hunter got to their feet.

"Forget it, it's time to morph," Hunter answered, "Thunder storm..."

"I say when it's time to morph," Shane interrupted him.

"What?" Hunter asked as he glared at Shane.

"Just follow along and stay out of the way," Shane told him just before Bop-A-Roo attacked, but they dodged quickly. "Now it's time to morph." Shane looked over at Hunter before back at the alien. "Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

It wasn't long till Shane and Hunter stood as the Red and Crimson Rangers.

"Hey, didn't you see the signs?" Shane asked, "the zoo's that way."

"I'm flabbergasted," Bop-A-Roo told him.

"I'll get him," Hunter stated as he went to attack.

"No I will," Shane said as he, too, went in for an attack.

Both Shane and Hunter landed a hit on the Kangaroo knocking him to the ground, but he rolled onto his feet.

"Schooled in flames," Bop-A-Roo said as he shot fire at the two rangers which hit them and sent both to the ground. "Bodacious and bang glorious."

"I'm getting tired of trying to understand this guy," Hunter said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm just plane tired," Shane stated once he got to his feet. "Bye bye Bop-A-Roo."

Shane fired his Hawk Blaster at the Kangaroo who sparked when they attack hit him.

"Have you seen my fabulous bang glorious wheel of fun?" Bop-A-Roo asked.

Shane took aim again only for Hunter to knock his Hawk Blaster out of his hands.

"You've already tried that," Hunter told him.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked as he got in front of Hunter, "I said I'll handle it."

"Blubbering bickering boys!" Bop-A-Roo called out to them, "ready to get blasted!"

The Kangaroo blasted them with red lighting that sent Shane to the ground while Hunter blocked it with his Thunder Staff.

"Let me handle this thunder style," Hunter told Shane as he moved towards the Kangaroo while pushing the lighting back. "Thunder staff full power!"

Hunter used his Thunder Staff to attack Bop-A-Roo sending the alien to the ground.

"He who rumbles and runs away lives to brawl another day," Bop-A-Roo told them before leaving.

"Hey!" Shane shouted before he looked at Hunter.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Power Down," Shane said before he and Hunter where back in civilian forms. "Wha-what? You let him bail! I would have pounded that pouch potato!"

"You?" Hunter asked, "all you did was get in my way!"

"Ugh, this is so lame," Shane told Hunter, "I'm going for a run."

Shane took off for his run.

Ninja Ops!

Eva sat with Blake, Dustin, and Jaden around Cam's laptop watching Shane and Hunter go at.

"Those guys are still at," Dustin told Tori who was standing.

"So let me get this straight?" Tori asked as she walked over to the others, "there's a kick boxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor." She kneeled in between Blake and Dustin. "And they're out playing follow the leader?"

"Sensei we need help," Dustin said to the guinea pig in front of them, "something Sensei like."

"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower," Sensei told them.

"Dude's way deep especially for a rodent," Dustin told them as he cackled a bit.

Oliver Household!

Eva and Jaden had just walked into the house when they noticed 7 people in the room with their father. All of them looked over at the Oliver Twins with raised eyebrows.

"Hey," Eva greeted like it was a normal thing to show up with your own missing Brother making them all look at her. "Oh, right. Well." Eva smirked as she looked at her Father. "It would seem that you have a successor in color Daddy."

"Your kidding?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," Eva answered, "Jaden's the White Power Ranger." Eva moved to walk towards the kitchen. "Well, have fun."

"EVA!" Jaden yelled out to her as she disappeared.

Tommy crossed his arms across his chest, but he wasn't the only one either.

"Ashley, Cassie, Karone why don't you two go see Eva," a young man with long hair that was streaked with blond and brown.

"Alright Andros," the three girls agreed.

"Be ease on him," Ashley told Andros.

"Don't worry we well," Andros said before he kissed her.

Ashley smiled at him before they pulled away before the three girls walked into the kitchen. Eva looked up at them with a smile though she looked like she was going to start laughing when she heard Tommy and Andros' voice along with three other male voices.

"Hey, Aunt Ashley, Aunt Cassie, and Aunt Karone," Eva greeted.

"Hey, Eva," they greeted her.

"So," Karone started, "your Father told us that your the Pink Ninja Ranger now."

"How does it feel to follow in your Mother's footsteps?" Ashley asked.

"Like I never what to see pink again," Eva answered making the three woman laugh.

"You'll get use to it," Karone told her with a smile.

Eva looked at her with look that they know as 'Yeah right'. The girls talked a bit more before they decided to head into the living room. They walked into the room to see Jaden setting on the couch with a grim look while the five males looked calm just then both Jaden and Eva's morphers beeped. Eva raised her wrist that has her morpher attached to her mouth.

"Go for Eva."

"_Lother sent down a new monster called Bop-A-Roo_," Cam told her, "_Shane and Hunter have already countered the alien and the others are their way_."

"Got Cam," Eva stated, "we're on our way."

"_Make it quick_," Cam said with a sigh.

"Don't tell us," Jaden's voice spoke next.

"The idiots are still at it," Eva finished.

"_No, but they are getting their butts kicked slightly_," Cam told them.

"Got it," Eva informed before she and Jaden looked at each other. Eva and Jaden ran outside were they looked around before looking at each other and nodding while the older rangers stood in the doorway. "Ready?"

Eva looked ahead of her

"Ready," Jaden answered.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

Eva begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Pink Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat rock with fire in the background as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Fire!"

Jaden's Morphing sequence was different to his Sister's own sequence, but it ended with him standing with his legs apart and both his hands on both of his hips.

"Power of Thunder!"

Eva once again raised her Morpher.

"Cam can you send the Tsunami Cycles?" she asked.

"_You got it_," Cam answered.

Just then the Mobile Command Center rolled up before it stopped and two bikes that look the same in design, but different in color rolled out out of the back. Eva turned to face the former Rangers.

"We'll back as soon as possible," she told them before she and Jaden jumped up into the air and onto the bike of their color.

Andros whistled as he and the others looked over the designs before the new Rangers took off.

The Beach: Minutes Before!

"Whoa, hold up," Shane told Hunter as they come to a stop by a bench before they sat down. "Good run."

"Wait did you just give me props?" Hunter asked in shock.

"Hey, don't get all weird on me," Shane told him, "I'm just saying..." "That maybe Sensei has a points?" Hunter asked.

"The guys pretty right on," Shane answered, "that's why he's the teacher."

"Blake and I are use to being on our own with just Jaden," Hunter started to explain, "no parents, no sensei, no one to answer to expect each other."

"Hey, look," Shane said, "you've got us now." Hunter looked at him. "All of us. We look out for each other. That's the way it's gotta be."

"I hear ya."

"Let's go," Shane told him.

The two of them took off running again before they ran into trouble again.

Docks!

Eva and Jaden both showed up at the same time as the others looking at the kangaroo.

"I'm one maniacally mad marsupial," the kangaroo said.

"What he say?" Tori asked.

"I'm afraid I left my gibberish book at home," Eva told her with sarcasm dripping from every word.

The kangaroo dial landed on a picture of flames that he used to attack the rangers with knocking them to the ground.

"I've had enough of this," Shane said as he pushed himself up.

"Storm Striker!" all four Wind Rangers announced.

"Thunder Blaster!" the three Thunder Rangers joined in.

"Monochrome Lasers!" the last three Rangers finished.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

A lightning orb shot out of all three of their weapons and started heading towards Bop-A-Roo, but just as their attacks where about to hit him, they bounced off of a shield and came back at the rangers sending them flying backwards to the ground.

"What happened," Shane asked as he got to his feet.

"Some kind of shield," Hunter said.

"I did it," Marah said with excitement in her voice as she jumped up and down making the rangers turned in her direction and saw that she, Kapri, and Zurgane had joined the fight. "It worked! My shield worked! How cool am I?!"

"How lucky are you?" Kapri asked.

"Great the families here," Tori said.

"Let's do this."

Zurgane pulled out his swords and he charged at the rangers with Marah and Kapri. Bop-A-Roo charged towards Shane and Rita and he sent a powerful punch to their gut causing them to fall to the ground. Tori did a flip over Zurgane and swung her sword at him but he blocked her attack with his sword before he then kicked her in the gut and she stumbled backwards. Dustin then started swinging his sword at Zurgane, but he was blocking his attacks as well while Tori threw a punch at him, however, Zurgane grabbed her fist and he flipped her over which allowed Reina and Jaden to run in for an attack. Hunter went to throw a punch at Kapri, but she grabbed his fist and she slashed her sword at him making sparks flew as her sword collided with him before she then flipped him over. Blake charged at Marah, but she sent a powerful punch to his gut making him fly backwards. Eva pulled out her bow and tried to get an aim before she got one, but didn't pay attention to the sisters as their where speaking gibberish as well.

"Did you get a word of that?" Blake asked.

"Not a word," Hunter answered.

"Oi!" a female voice called making all four look over to see Eva, "you two might want to duck." Black and Hunter quickly got of her way. "Take this!" Eva let go of the strings of her bow, however, Marah sent the attack right back at her knocking her to the ground. "This is getting on my last nerve."

"Look deep into my eyes ranger boy," Marah told Blake as she pointed to the big blue eyes on her helmet.

Eva gasp as a purple laser shot out of it and wrapped itself around Blake lifting him into the air making sparks flew out of his costume as she slammed him back to the ground.

"Come on!" Kapri challenged both Hunter and Eva, "put 'em up."

"You got it," Hunter said as he swung his staff at her head but she ducked to avoid it. This time Eva swung her Ninja Sword at Kapri, but she jumped over them to avoid it. Hunter ran over to her to attack again with Eva, but she jumped backwards to avoid their blows. Hunter continued to swing his staff underneath her fee, but she stepped on his staff. As he tried to pull it out of her grip, she sent a powerful punch to his gut making him fly backwards. "You cheated!"

"Hunter!" Eva yelled when Hunter was sent flying before she turned back to Kapri, "let's settle this like real women?" Eva resheathed her Ninja Sword. "What do you say Kapri?"

"I say bring it on Sister," Kapri answered.

Both girls went started to fight each other while Shane and Hunter teamed up against Bop-A-Roo. Rita and Jaden looked over at the girls to see that Eva was keeping up with Kapri by using her gymnastics skills in her fighting moves. Soon enough they all regrouped together with their weapons out and ready.

"Ready?"

"Totally."

"Not so fast," Kapri said as Marah, Zurgane, and her move to stand in front of Bop-A-Roo, "you thought hers were good? Try mine?"

Kapri brought out a shield to protect them.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori told them.

"What now?" Shane asked.

"What if we combined all of our weapons?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, that might work," Shane answered.

With that said all three Ranger teams combined their weapons together.

"Monochrome Thunder Storm Cannon!"

"Wow," Kapri said in shock, "look at that thing." She then looked Zurgane. "Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zurgane told her.

"My buddies have bailed."

"Ready?"

"Full Power!"

Shane pulled the trigger and shot a fire orb at Bop-A-Roo and the orb broke through Kapri's shield and collided with Bop-A-Roo. There was a large explosion and Bop-A-Roo was destroyed much to the rangers joy, however, that was cut short when he turned bigger.

"I'm one big Bop-A."

"Cam Zord time," Shane said in his morpher.

"_On their way_," Cam told him.

All ten rangers jumped up into their Zords before the combined them into their MegaZords. They called forth their sabers and the three Zords charged at Bop-A-Roo. They sliced their swords at him but he was able to block their attacks, but he then punched both of them in the gut causing sparks to fly as the two Zords stumbled backwards. He then turned and attacked the Monochrome MegaZord. Bop-A-Roo then shot a huge wave of fire at the three Zords causing more sparks to fly as the fire shot through them.

"_Shane, Hunter, Rita, call the MiniZord_," Cam told them.

"_Ready, Hunter, Rita_?" Shane asked.

"_Oh yeah_," both Hunter and Rita agreed.

"_Locked and Dropped_!"

The all watched as the MiniZord appeared in front of them.

"I am MiniZord." "_Oh, Sweet_."

"Monochrome Thunder Storm MegaZord Formation! Engage!"

It didn't take long for the three Zords combined into one.

"_Lion Laser_!"

They powered up the MegaZord and fired three large laser blasts at Bop-A-Roo making him explode on contact.

Next Day: Storm Changers!

Eva was having fun watching Shane and Hunter beat the compaction in the Totally Track as she cheered for them and before long they where back at Storm Chargers for the announcement of the winner or winners.

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is the team of Shane and Hunter," Kelly announced as she handed them the trophy.

Everyone cheered before she and Tori walked up to them.

"Not bad," Tori told them with a smile.

"We're trying to learnify with great knowledgeness," Shane told them.

"What?" both Tori and Eva asked.

"We're starting to hang a bit better," Hunter answered/explained.

Shane handed Tori the trophy before Hunter held out his hand for a handshake as Shane opened his arms for a hug. Seeing this, Hunter held out his arms for a hug and Shane held out his hand for a handshake. The two then chuckled as they settled for a handshake which quickly turned into an arm wrestling match.

"At least it's a start," Eva told Tori

Tori laughed before they left with Dustin, Blake, and the Chan Sisters.


	14. Samurai's Journey: Part 1!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

All 10 Rangers stood in front of Sensei and some bricks waiting for something to happen.

"Right," Blake laughed.

"No way dude," Hunter shocked his head, "there's no way he does it."

"I don't know dude," Dustin said as he looked at the Crimson Ranger, "he is pretty strong for a little guy."

"Be quiet," Shane shushed them, "a little respect for the master."

Eva and Tori looked at each other before giggling quietly.

"Now watch closely Rangers," Sensei told them.

Eva smiled when when Sensei broke the brick with little to no effort at all while the others looked awe by it.

"See that?" Shane asked.

"Now that was radical," Blake said in awe.

Eva, Rita, Reina, and Yukie rolled their eyes before giggling quietly.

"You were saying?" Tori asked looking at Hunter.

"I stand corrected," Hunter answered, "but how?"

"The power comes not from the body," Eva started as she look down at her Sensei.

"But from the mind," Jaden finished as he, too, looked down at the Wind Sensei.

"Correct Geneva, Jaden," Sensei told them.

"Alright," Hunter said, "I'm up."

"You sure want to go there bro?" Blake asked.

"Look, if he can do it..." Hunter hesitated, "uh…I'm going to give my best shot."

Shane placed a new rock in down and then winked at Hunter in a teasing manner before the Crimson Ranger knelt down in front of the rock and tried to break it only to have hurt his hand instead making Shane and Dustin to laugh while the girls grinned, but Blake and Jaden glared at the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Looks like Rodent: 1 Thunder Ranger: Zip," Shane told them.

"You think you could do it?" Hunter asked.

Shane made a motion with his hand that told Hunter to move before Shane took his place, but ended with the same result as Hunter, a hurt hand. Form there it was the same for Tori, Dustin, and Blake ended up with a headache. Rita, Reina, and Yukie all looked at each other while the Oliver Twins where cackling in the background. To the surprise of the 5 hurt Rangers both the Oliver Twins where able to break the stone with ease while the Chan Sisters knew better and backed out so that they didn't hurt them selves. All 10 Rangers gathered once again around Sensei away from the stone while 5 of them nursed their wounds.

"You have come far in you're training," Sensei told them, "but you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, but you're like a full on super ninja master," Dustin told him

"Wait?" Shane asked, "what about the Oliver Twins?"

"Geneva and Jaden come from a Ranger family," Sensei answered.

At this all 8 looked at them with shock.

"Both our parents where Rangers," Jaden answered, "Dad was the one who started the trend of Evil Rangers..."

"And Mom was the first Pink Ranger," Eva finished looking at them, "the chance that a child of a Ranger becoming a Ranger themselves are 50/50..."

"But for a child of two Rangers is higher," Jaden finished for his Sister.

"Wow," Tori breathed, "your Dad is the reason why that there are evil Rangers?"

"Yes," Jaden answered, "it he was also the first White Ranger and the third Red Ranger."

"Mom remained the Pink Ranger up until around the time of the Zeo Rangers," Eva went on.

"So our parents are part of the original Ranger team," Jaden finished.

"Ok," Shane said, "that's going take some getting use to."

"What?" both twins asked.

"The whole finishing each other sentence plus the fact that your Parents are Rangers," Shane answered.

"Use to be," Jaden corrected, "but not anymore."

"The only Ranger Powers that they have are the Ninjette Ranger Powers," Eva added, "we were also taught Karate by our Father since we could walk."

Just then they all heard Cam yell so they turned around just in time to see him break a new stone with no problem.

"Oh, what?" Shane asked.

"What?" Cam asked looking confused.

"Alright how did you do that?" Shane asked, "you used some laser beam thing right."

At this the Chan Sisters and Oliver Twins glared at Shane.

"Or you switched the bricks over," Dustin suggested, "I saw that once on a stunt show." This also got him dark looks from 5 Rangers while Cam picked up one of the piece of the stone and tossed it to Dustin who cought before placing it down. "Ok, or maybe not."

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter said with a grin.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Cam asked them, "just because someone isn't a Ranger, it doesn't make them completely useless!" Eva looked worried at him as he shook his head. "I need some air."

As Cam left, Tori reached over and slapped Shane upside the head seeing as he was closer to her before taking off after Cam. Eva moved to stand in front with the Chan Sisters and her twin as they glared.

"That's just low," Eva growled, "even for you guys."

"Cam has done nothing, but help us," Rita added.

"And this is how you think him?" Yukie asked.

"You guys should be a shamed for yourselves," Reina added.

"We'll talk about this later, Hunter, Blake," Jaden put in with a glare at his teammates and friends.

"Come on," Eva looked at the girls and Jaden, "let's go find Tori and Cam."

The sisters nodded and with one last glare the girls and Jaden took off after the Blue Ranger and Cam.

Lake!

It didn't take long for all 5 of them to catch up to Tori before they found Cam skipping rocks across the water.

"You alright?" Tori asked as they walked up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of the lack of respect," Cam answered.

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Eva asked him.

"Cam, everything _we're_ able to do is because of what _you're_ able to do," Jaden added.

"It's not enough," Cam told them, "I want to be apart of it."

"You want to be a Ranger," Rita said with a nod.

"Why don't you talk to Sensei?" Reina asked.

"I have, but he's forbidden me," Cam answered.

"Forbidden you?" Yukie asked, "why?"

"Because of a promise he made a long time ago," Cam answered.

"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," Tori told him.

"I know that," Cam stated with a sigh.

"You have to tell him how you feel," Eva said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure that he understands how important this is to you," Rita added.

"He is the most reasonable... well, Guinea Pig, we have ever met," Reina put in.

"Go talk to him," Yukie and Jaden finished.

"Ok, but if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month," Cam told all six making them laugh.

Cam skipped one last rock across the water before they turned around to walk away when a blast from behind them made all 7 turn around to see Kapri, Marah, a new monster, and Kelzak appear.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri said.

"But we're like here to destroy you," Marah added before looking at her Sister, "evil enough for you?"

"Whatever," Kapri sighed, "attack!"

The monster fired at them all 7 dodged out of the way in time before they got back onto their feet.

"Back off geek," Kapri told him.

Just then the other 4 boys appeared to stand next to their teammates.

"I've head of cities coming alive, but this is ridiculous," Dustin told them.

"Haha," the monster laughed, "everyone's a comedian! Are you going to morph, or do I have to beg?"

The Chan Sisters and Eva shared a look as Shane moved to stand in front of the group.

"You got it," Shane said, "ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or Jaden, Hunter, and Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Attack!" the monster ordered before charging in.

"Cam, run!" Hunter called out.

"No way!" Cam called back, "I can help!"

Eva moved to Cam's side having not morphed like the others.

"If things get to out of hand," she whispered, "I want you to get out of here. Alright?"

"Alright," Cam agreed.

The Chan Sisters and Eva tag teamed with Cam fighting off the Kelzaks that came at them before they ended up pinned to the ground by the Kelzaks. They titled their heads back just in time to see the others hit the ground.

"JADEN!" Eva screamed in worry.

"Now for the draining event," the monster said before he opened a container that he was holding.

All 5 of them let out a gasp of shock when the Rangers uniforms turned gray before they fall to the ground de-morphing.

"You guys are looking a little pale," Kapri joked.

"You should try a little make-up," Marah told them, "I have these color charts that would totally match your skin tone."

"Marah zip it, huh?" Kapri ordered.

Marah glared at her Sister while Eva growled under breath.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Power lowers," the monster said before he and the Sisters along with the Kelzaks vanished.

Cam and Eva where the first ones up before they ran over to the others.

"You guys ok?" Cam asked.

"I feel like I just rode a 45 minute moto on a Tricycle," Dustin answered.

"We better yet you back to Ops," Cam told them.

The Chan Sisters rushed over to help get them all back to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

"Man, that guy worked us," Shane groaned as Cam ran some test, "what happened out there?"

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy force," Cam answered.

"If you go out and fight again, there is a good chance you won't come back," Eva answered as she ran the same test as Cam on Jaden.

"Dude, that's harsh," Dustin complained.

"This is grave news," Sensei said as he looked at them, "we must find away to retrieve your powers."

"Look there he is," Tori told them as she looked at the screen.

Cam, Sensei, the Chan Sisters, and Eva all turned around to face the main computer while the monster laughed.

"That was to easy," Madtropolis laughed.

"Alright it's go time," Shane said as he tried to stand up.

"You can barely stand, Shane," Cam told him as he pushed the Red Ranger down.

"We'll go," Rita said as she stepped forward, "besides Eva, we're the only ones who can still morph."

"Every well," Sensei agreed, "but please be careful you three."

"We well Sensei," Rita agreed before she took charged, "ready?"

"Ready," her Sisters answered.

Eva moved out of the way to as they went to morph.

"Dark Storm!"

"Light Storm!"

"Lighting Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

Rita begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Scarlet Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a completely dark place as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Darkness!"

Reina begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Sapphire Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a completely lighten field as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Light!"

Yukie begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her Orange Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a field with storm clouds over head that has flashes of lighting as she gets into her stance.

"Power of Lighting!"

Eva watched as the Sisters Ninja Streaked out of Ninja Ops before everyone looked at the main computer to see them arrive on the scene in time to grab the container.

"_Sorry, but we're here to snuff out your plan_," Rita was heard saying as she pulled some kind of string off the container.

"_Hey, that's mine_," Madtropolis told her, "_I stoled from your friends fair and square_." He then fired at the Sisters making them to jump out of the way though Rita jumped over him before spinning around and firing at the Monster. "_Now, give that back_."

"_I'm taking my ball and going home_," Rita told him.

"_That's what you think_," Madtropolis informed her before they all watched as Madtropolis took the Sisters to a different dimension before they returned the real world hurt only to have been blasted to the ground by Madtropolis. "_Now for the last time, give that back_!"

Madtropolis appeared in front of them.

"_So, let me get this straight_?" Rita asked as she got to her feet, "_we're just supposed to hand this over? With all our friend's powers inside? That's never going to happen! Come on girls_."

"_Monochrome__ Lasers_!"

"_But which one of me is real_?" Madtropolis asked before he divided.

"_There's only one way to find out_," Rita answered before the weapon charged up, "_Fire_!"

A beam was shot at Madtropolis sending him to the ground before exploding. Soon enough a scroll appeared over the place where Madtropolis was destroyed and the monster came back bigger then he once was.

"_I'm scrapping the skies_," Madtropolis said, "_end of the road Rangers_."

Madtropolis tried to hit the Rangers with his hand, but they ducked.

"_Ready, Rita_?" Reina asked.

"_Yeah_," Rita agreed before she hand the sphere to her twin, "_let's do it_."

"_Right_," Reina agreed makingEva let out a sigh as they tried to break it open only for it to not open. "_Wow_."

"_I can't open it_," Rita groaned.

"_We don't have time to figure it out_," Yukie spoked up, "_we've got to stop him_."

"_Cam send the Zords_," Rita told him.

"Alright, but we've gotta get that Sphere back to Ninja Open," Cam agreed.

"_Okay_."

"I've been working on a new teleportation system," Cam went on, "I hope it's ready." Cam punched in some codes before the sphere vanished from Reina's hand in a shower of sparks before the Chan Sisters brought their Zords together. "I think I've got a lock." Cam put in more codes before the Sphere appeared behind him next to Tori. "Yes. It worked." Cam turned back to the main form. "Girls, I've got the Sphere."

"_That's great Cam_," Reina cheered.

The Sisters started to fight Madtropolis only to get knocked out of their Zords demorphing along the way.

"_Say good bye Rangers_."

Eva had gasped at what she saw wondering how Madtropolis could be stronger then the Chan Sisters.

"That's impossible," Jaden said in shock.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Cam asked his father as he took off his glass.

"In the past there was a power mighty enough to help us," Sensei told Cam, "but there is no sense in longing for what has long sense been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles Dad," Cam stated, "you know something. What is it?" Cam replace his glass back on. "Dad if there is away then you have to tell me."

"It useless to discuss," Sensei informed him, "we can not safely predict how the portal while respond."

Cam and Eva looked at each other before looking back at Sensei.

"The Scroll of Time," Cam and Eva said at the same time before Cam got up quickly.

"Of course," he said as he raced towards the shelf.

"No," Sensei said as he jumped in Cam's way, "you must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time."

"If I don't do something," Cam explain, "there won't be anytime left. You know I have to do this, I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us."

"To confront one's past, is an ultimate responsibility, it risks changing everything you know about the present," Sensei stated.

"I know Dad," Cam told him, "I have to take that chance." Sensei stepped aside as Eva walked. "Thanks Dad."

Cam took the scroll before moving to Eva's side before opening the scroll. The scroll's writing started to glow gold before it grew bigger in front of the two friends making everything freeze expect for those in Ninja Ops.

"Are you certain, this is the only way?" Sensei asked his son, "our time here will be frozen, until the writing on the scroll fades away."

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this, can you?" Cam asked.

"No, I cannot," Sensei said.

"And I can't think of only one Power source that can save us," Cam continued, "I'm going back to the past to get it."

"Cam, you must hurry, or you will be trapped in the past forever," Sensei told him.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Cam tried to joke.

"You have your mother's courageous heart, and your father's stubborn head," Sensei said with a smile, "be carefully my son."

"Your not leaving without me," Eva said as she move to stand next to Cam, "who else well keep you out of trouble?"

"We'll be back dad," Cam said knowing that there was no arguing with Eva, "I promise."

The other Wind Rangers along with the Thunder Rangers watched as Eva and Cam walked towards the scroll before disappearing.

Secret Entrance!

Cam and Eva crashed onto the ground at the same time outside of a Waterfall on the ground. Cam got up at once and went to help the Pink Ranger up before he took notice to their surroundings while Eva noticed that she wasn't in her ninja uniform anymore.

"Did it work?" Cam asked, "this place looks exactly the same."

Just then they both heard the sound of hooves behind them making them to look back to see an Air Ninja riding horse back.

"I think it worked Cam," Eva told him.


	15. Samurai's Journey: Part 2!

_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

Cam and Eva crashed onto the ground at the same time outside of a Waterfall on the ground. Cam got up at once and went to help the Pink Ranger up before he took notice to their surroundings while Eva noticed that she wasn't in her ninja uniform anymore.

"Did it work?" Cam asked, "this place looks exactly the same."

Just then they both heard the sound of hooves behind them making them to look back to see an Air Ninja riding horse back.

"I think it worked Cam," Eva told him.

QS-Eva and Cam watched as the horse roared back and the Ninja on the horse looked at them before he jumped off the horse.

"The Password?" he asked, "tell me the password or perish where you stand." "Air, water, Earth, and Fire as one," Cam told him.

"Sorry," the Ninja apologized, "wrong answer."

Eva quickly fall into a defensive stance as the Air Ninja charged at them. The Ninja knocked Cam to the ground on his back.

"Look, trust me," Cam started to say, "some day that well be the password."

Eva then jumped in just as the Air Ninja aimed a punch at Cam with a kick to the ninja's head making him duck before he backed away from them. The Pink Ranger helped Cam up off the ground before the Air Ninja came at her only for him to end up on the ground the same way that Cam did.

"Wait!" the Air Ninja called out as Eva stood over him before getting back to his feet, "only students here are taught that move." He glared at the Pink Ranger. "Where did you learn that?"

"You wouldn't believe us eve if we told you," Cam answered him.

"Try me," the Air Ninja stated before charging again.

"That's enough Kanoi," a voice said making all three to look over at them.

Cam and Eva looked at each other before looking back at the Air Ninja.

"Kanoi?" Cam asked.

Eva looked at Cam with a raised eyebrow as the Air Ninja took off his mask.

"Sensei, I cought these intruders," Kanoi told him while pointing at the two friends, "they know our ways, out techniques."

"Give them a test uniform and have them join the new students," the Sensei told him.

"Test Uniforms?" Cam asked, "You still have..."

"Until we are sure whether you belong to Air, Water, Earth, or Fire you will wear no color," the Sensei told them before looking back the Air Ninja, "and Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question you commitment to your ninja training."

The Sensei turned around and walked back into portal.

"Sounds like some ones in the Ninja doghouse," Cam joked making the Pink Ranger to giggle.

"Don't push your luck," Kanoi told him, "and stop staring at me."

"Sorry," Cam apologized, "you just remind me of some one."

"Follow me," Kanoi ordered before he walked onto the water and through the portal.

"I'm coming...Father."

Eva looked at Cam with wide eyes as he pulled out the scroll before they walked onto the water.

"Did you just call him, Father?" she asked the computer genius as they walked through the portal.

"I'll tell you later," Cam answered.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Eva and Cam stood next to each other with the rest of the new students in front of the platform though the Pink Ranger was wearing a mask over her face.

"Students at ease," Sensei said "in the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Kanoi, will demonstrate the sword techniques of the Wind Ninja."

Eva watched in awe as Kanoi, her future Sensei showed the movements of a Wind Ninja wielding a sword though the Pink Ranger, however, found that she favors using a bow and arrows over a sword any day.

"Kanoi talks tough, but he can be beaten," said a Ninja from behind Cam making the two of them to look over, "I should know."

Eva looked back at Kanoi before looking back at the Earth Ninja.

"You two...your..."

"Twins," the Earth Ninja finished, "I'm Kia." Cam and Eva continued to watch. "Lucky for me I got all the personality in the family while Kanoi got all the good looks."

"I can't believe that Father never told me," Cam whispered.

"What?" Kia questioned, having heard Cam speak

"Uh, oh, nothing," Cam answered quickly, "it's just been a real weird day."

Eva rolled her eyes just as Kanoi finished the demonstration.

"For our next part of the demonstration, we shall need a volunteer," the Sensei said before walking around looking at the students.

He stopped in front of Cam and Eva for a moment before moving on to other masked new student who he handed a sword to. The mask student took the sword with a bow before walking up onto the stage.

"But Sensei," Kanoi started to protest, "this is a new student, the fight is unfair."

"We shall see," Sensei said with a smile, "you may begin."

The two students bowed each other to show one another respect before Kanoi raised his sword in front of him. The new students held onto the hilt of their sword which remained in the holder getting the attention of Eva. The two circled around one another before Kanoi charged forward, swinging wildly at the masked students who simply blocked his attacks with ease. Kanoi looked up and smirked; the Ninja swiped the sword down and sheathed it quickly. Kanoi jumped forward once more, trying to strike the Ninja who moved out of his range before he swung aiming for the torso, but the Ninja moved the hilt so it rejected the attack grabbing the sword the Ninja struck upwards propelling kanoi into the crowd.

"Nice," Eva smirked.

"The only time I've seen sword techniques like that was from a..." Cam started.

"Samurai," Kia finished looking impressed.

Kanoi jumped forward and flipped around bringing his sword down, the Ninja blocked it one handed and swiped the sword downward tripping Kanoi. The Ninja sheathed the sword and stepped on Kanoi's hand holding his sword.

"Excellent Miko," Sensei said, walking onto the stage

The masked Ninja stepped off of Kanoi's wrist and took a step back.

"Miko?" Hanoi questioned as he stood up, "but that's a girl's name."

Miko removed her mask, revealing a long flowing black haired girl.

"Mom?" Cam questioned

Eva looked at Cam before looking back at the other girl.

"He's a she," Kanoi stuttered, "I mean...she's a girl,"

"That seems fairly obvious," Sensei said, "Kanoi, meet your victor...Miko"

Miko bowed in respect to Kanoi.

"But her sword work," Kanoi continued, "it's not the Wind Ninja way."

"Very observant," Miko said, "I was trained as a Samurai by my father."

"Sensei this schools is bound by traditions," Kanoi went on, "no girls allowed."

"Are you afraid of a girl," Kia asked, "maybe our traditions need to be changed."

"Oh, you like breaking the rules don't you, Brother," Kanoi sneered, "I know what you get up to in your free time."

"Watch what you say Brother," Kia threatened, "one shouldn't make accusation without backing them up."

"This student has displayed impressive skills," Sensei said, "and I allow her to enroll here as the first female in the school's history"

Kanoi looked unimpressed and he stormed off the stage, brushing his brother's shoulder as he fled.

"Thank you Sensei," Miko thanked as she bowed.

Cam and Eva both noticed a green glow coming from around Miko's chest before looking at each other just as she tucked in into her uniform.

Later that day!

Cam and Eva where walking around the forest outside of the Academy looking Miko when they came upon Kia and Miko talking only it looked like that Miko was under some kind of trance. Eva narrowed her eyes as Kia reached to grab the amulet.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam asked making Kia jerked away and Miko shook her head blinking "I'm sorry, Miko, but I wanted to talk to you about your Samurai technique."

Miko quickly hid her amulet before looking at Cam.

"Of course," she answered

"I must go," Kia told them before walking away.

Both Cam and Eva watched him leave before looking back at Miko.

Academy grounds!

"How did you learn those moves?" Cam asked as he, Eva, and Miko walked back towards her tent

"The Samurai spirit has been passed down in my family for generations,""Miko explained.

Cam nodded, "Along with the Amulet?"

"Yes," Miko answered, "it was given to me by my father. Tell me about your families?"

"Well, my father is my Sensei," Cam answered, "and my mother died when I was young."

"Oh," Miko said sadly "I'm sorry."

Cam smiled and nodded once, "She was a great warrior, my father says she would never approve of the life I have chosen, of me doing what I am doing."

Miko then turned to Eva. "And about your family, Eva?"

"My father is a 10 degree black belt in Karate and he taught both my Brother and I how to fight," Eva answered, "my Mother is a gymnast and owns her own gym while Brother is in fact my younger twin and some times a throne in my side."

Miko laughed a bit before she smiled at Cam.

"I have a feeling if she could see you now," she said, "she might feel differently."

The three of them had just stopped outside Miko's tent before she then turned and entered the tent.

Cam turned away and smiled.

"Thanks mom," he said softly before a noise came from his pocket. He removed the scroll as it started to pulsate. "Alright! I get it! The letters are stronger when I am near the amulet. How do I get it?"

Blue Bay Haber Forest!

Cam and Eva where walking through the forest talking about away to tell Miko that they need her Samurai Amulet to help their friends when they both noticed a green glow. It was then that the very girl they where talking about jumped from the trees like a jungle cat knocking Cam to the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Where is it?" she asked, "why did you take?"

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked confused.

"Miko?" Eva asked.

"Give it back and I'll make sure the punishment is merciful," Miko ordered confusing Eva and Cam further.

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked.

"As Captain of the Academy Guard, I must place you under arrest," Kanoi told Cam which confused Eva and the computer genius even more.

"What?" they both asked just as three guards jumped down and grabbed Cam.

"Wait!" Cam yelled still confused.

Eva blinked a few times before she ran after them while Kanoi looked off to where the green glow was coming from.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Eva watched as the brought Cam upon the stage having finally learned that he was accused of stealing from Miko.

"You stand accused of stealing from a fellow student," Sensei spoke, "we've heard from several eye witnesses, that they saw you commit this crime." Eva was trying her best to keep her temper in check, but with the fact that they didn't even ask for Cam's side of the story didn't make it easier for her. "Do you have anything to say?"

Cam turned his gaze to his mother, "Miko, I would never do this to you."

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue," Sensei continued, "hose guilty of breaking the Ninja Code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will now pass judgment on the accused."

That was the strew that broke the camels back for Eva who moved to the edge of the stage.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS JUSTICE WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR CAM'S SIDE OF THE STORY!?" Eva yelled in fury.

"I would watch that tongue if I were you," Sensei told her.

"Does it look like I care?" the Pink Ranger asked trying to calm down a bit, "I was with Cam the whole damn time and there is like a good 100 or so new students wearing the same test uniform! So how can anyone tell that it was Cam who steal the amulet?"

Sensei just ignored her and looked back over the students.

"My judgment is that I find you..." Sensei started.

"Not guilty!" Kanoi's voice interrupted making everyone to look over at him to see that he was with some one wearing a test uniform before he pulled off the mask to reveal his Brother.

"Kia?" Miko breathed.

Kanoi walked forward while pulling his Brother along before pushing him down.

"Now tell the truth!" he yelled at his brother.

"I'm the one who took the amulet," Kia admitted as he smirked.

"I caught him in the woods," Kanoi said as he hold up the amulet, "he was trying to use dark Ninja powers to unlock the amulet."

Kia shook his head, as he pushed himself up.

"You always did know how to ruin a party didn't you brother?" he asked.

"Any use of the Dark powers will bring immediate expulsion," Sensei said, "this is the first rule of the Wind Ninja Academy! Have you anything to say Kia?"

Kia got back to his feet, using the stage as leverage.

"Not really," Kia answered, "I'm more of a man of action."

At this he blasted his Sensei off the stage before he then turned and blasted the students, save for his Brother and Eva who and ran to Cam's side. His eyes then landed on his Brother in front of him who he noticed was holding the amulet. Kia pushed his hands forward as he blasted Kanoi knocking the amulet out of his hands that went flying over to Miko who reached up to grab, but Kia blasted her as well, however, Miko was still able to kick the amulet to Cam who cought it making the Earth Ninja to look over at him. Kia jumped up onto the stage facing Cam and Eva who genius had pushed behind him.

"Stop him!" Kanoi yelled.

Kia turned to his brother and pointed at him.

"This is between me and the new kids!" he shouted before he turned back to Cam and Eva and then lifting his arms up into the air and formed a protective bubble around himself and the other two.

"We can't get throw," a student said, "it's a force field."

"Pity, things were going so well until you two showed up!" Kia told Cam and the Pink Ranger.

Cam put the amulet over his head while Eva moved back.

"Sorry to spoil your fun," he retorted.

"You want to make it up to me?" Kia asked as he was reaching for one of the swords on the stage, "hand over the amulet."

"I can't do that!" Cam said as he was reaching for the second sword on the stage

"Well, then," Kia responded, "I'll take it from you."

Kia and Cam started slashing at one another, neither gaining a hit while Eva stood off to the side watching. When they locked swords, both refused to budge.

"You're a stubborn one!" Kia shouted.

Cam smirked at him.

"It runs in the family!" he responded.

Kia tried to take the amulet before Cam moved to keep him from teaching it.

"Give me the amulet," Kia yelled furiously, "or you'll regret ever crossing my path!"

"Like I already don't!" Cam stated,

The fight started once more and Cam seemed to be losing big time though he did put up a fight through out the whole thing. However, with every slash, kick, and trip or punch Kia delivered it was the end result that had Cam on his back with Kia towering over him.

"Cam!" Eva yelled in horror.

"You put up a quite a fight," Kia shouted, "but prepare to meet your end!"

He brought his sword down only be met by Cam's and the boy held it there with all his strength before the amulet started to glow green. Eva watched in shock as a light shot out of it, wrapping itself around Kia's hands, and causing him pain before it pushed him into the air where he lost control of the bubble and came tumbling back to Earth. The force field disappeared, and Kanoi and Miko scrambled onto the screen while Eva rushed over to Cam and helped pulled him back to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Miko asked getting a nod from Cam.

"Yeah," he answered, "what just happened?"

"The Samurai Amulet has found its rightful owner," Miko answered.

"But I can't take this!" Cam protested, "it's yours!"

"But you must," Miko countered, "it is why you two came back here isn't it?"

Sensei pushed his way past the four of them at that moment and stood in front of Kia.

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kia asked, "I will rule this world and all others within my reach."

"You have brought this fate upon yourself," Sensei told him, "you will be cast adrift in the universe where you're Dark Ninja Powers may cause you no harm. You are hereby stripped of your rank and the man known as Kia no longer exists."

"I have no use for you archaic ways, or you worthless name," Kia responded, "from now on, I will take the name of the Ancient Warrior of Evil. From this point forward, I will be known as Lothor."

"No!" Cam and Eva yelled taking to move forward to get at him only for Sensei to stop them before he threw a bubble at Kia trapping him inside

"I will not forget the part you played in this brother," Kia shouted pointing at Kanoi, "I will have my revenge!"

"Be gone," Sensei said throwing his hand into the air as the ball traveled into the sky, "Lothor!"

"He has to be destroyed!" Cam told the Sensei, "what if he comes back?"

Sensei turned to them.

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present, not by a future we cannot see," Sensei said.

"Please," Eva said in a pleading tone, "trust us. We must destroy him now."

A pulsating sound was heard, and Cam pulled out a scroll.

"I'm out of time," the boy said.

Eva looked over his shoulder just before the scroll grew bigger.

"Use the amulet," Miko told him.

Cam turned to her quickly.

"Wait!" Cam said, "how will I know...there's so much I want to ask you! So much I want to tell you."

"Cam, we have to go," Eva said from in front of the scroll having moved forward.

"Goodbye Cam," she said. Cam stared at his mother a bit longer before he moved forward as Eva stepped through the portal with him right behind her. "Good luck."

Miko and Kanoi shared a look as the scroll disappeared.

Battle Field!

Rita, Reina, and Yukie all looked up at the sky as they heard what sounded like a chopper's blades coming their way.

"What's that sound?" Rita asked.

"Look!" Yukie told her point up at a weird shape chopper.

It wasn't long till they heard a soft melody making them look around before a Pink Phoenix appeared from behind the chopper.

"Hello Power Rangers, it looks like you could use a little help!" a ranger was standing on the edge of the helicopter Zord yelled, "Green Samurai ranger at your service!"

"Hey!" Madtropolis shouted, "who are you?"

"We're the rangers who are gonna take you down!" the Green ranger responded, returning to the cock-pit of his Zord, "oh yeah!" The Phoenix once again screeched a melody. "Lasers!"

"Fire Blast!" the Pink Ranger's voice sounded.

Both Zords launched their attacks on Madtropolis.

"Three can play at that game!" Madtropolis retaliated before shooting out an electrical surge as the Helicopter and Phoenix moved aside.

The Green ranger smirked while the Pink Ranger giggled from behind him.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked before he turned the chopper side ways and cause Madtropolis to fall. "Samurai Star MegaZord!"

The Zord turned into a MegaZord.

"I'm not through with you yet," Madtropolis said as he got up.

"Bee Stinger!" the Green Ranger said, "locked and dropped!"

A bumblebee popped out of a sphere and the Samurai Star MegaZord grabbed the handle and ripped it through the air, and the bee hit the monster and destroyed it.

Rita laughed from the ground.

"Yeah!" Reina and Yukie cheered.

The Samurai Star MegaZord, landed on the ground as the Phoenix landed beside him, and two rangers ejected from inside. One was a new ranger and the other a Pink Ranger that they all knew.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?" Rita asked.

"Nah, Sis," Reina answered, "I see it, too."

"Yeah," Yukie agreed.

"_You guys never said anything about a Green one_," Blake's voice sounded over their morphers.

"_Yeah_," Hunter's voice was next to be heard, "_way to hold out on us_."

"_Hey, this is news to us, too_," they all heard Shane tell them.

"_Maybe we're all hallucinating_," they heard Dustin suggest.

"Your not hallucinating Dustin," the Green Ranger said into the Pink Ranger's morpher while back at Ninja Ops Dustin and Hunter shared a look.

"_How do you know my name_?" Dustin asked shocked over the Pink Ranger's morpher.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the Green Ranger asked in answer making Tori who was back in Ninja Ops and the Sisters to smile before demorphing.

_**To be Continued!**_


End file.
